


Ключи от города

by xenosha



Series: Персонификации [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Historical, Personification, Personified Cities, Slow Build, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: Прибыв в Берлин на шахматный турнир, Петер Романов обнаруживает себя в весьма бурном противодействии властных особ. Как остаться в своём уме, если и предположительные враги, и потенциальные союзники не умеют умирать, а ты - просто не самый удачливый бывший студент?





	1. 1.

Эйфория от приезда в Берлин быстро куда-то исчезала, чем дольше Петер шёл по тёмным улицам в кажущейся всё более эфемерной надежде найти трамвайную остановку и чем быстрее рассеивался закат. Под ногами похрустывал снег, почему-то напоминая о сестре, оставшейся в Москве. Жёлтый свет редких фонарей, кажется, отражался даже в небе, делая его не то рыжим, не то коричневым – в общем, совершенно ненормального для зимней вышины цвета. «Какой-то не берлинский выходит Берлин», - размышлял питерец, устало вздыхая и пытаясь согреть руки паром изо рта.

Приехав в немецкую столицу на шахматный турнир, он поначалу пребывал в полной уверенности, что она должна выглядеть несколько более помпезно. Тем не менее, от Петербурга город отличался исключительно величиной сугробов, через которые проходилось пробираться заплутавшему Петеру, и языком вывесок и объявлений. Тяжёлый чемодан громыхал позади, пока юноша тащил свою ношу, лениво оглядываясь и выискивая нужное (или хотя бы знакомое) название улицы скорее для того чтобы не уснуть прямо на ходу, чем действительно по необходимости.

По сравнению с родным городом, тут было достаточно тепло, но всё равно неприятно прохладный воздух холодил кожу лица и рук. Петер не особо понимал, сколько времени бродит по берлинским проулкам в поисках своего отеля. К несчастью, из-за вечернего рейса и позднего прилёта улицы были совершенно пустынны: все нормальные горожане давно дремали в постелях. «А ненормальные, соответственно, - устало размышлял Петер, поглядывая на наручные часы, - бродят, аки неприкаянные, по городу. Везенье, чёрт».

В кармане сонно пиликал телефон, уведомляя о степени зарядки, и только сильнее раздражал юношу. «Ну не бомжевать же, в конце концов, - бормотал он, пытаясь выключить страдающую от недостатка сил технику наощупь. – Прасковья узнает – мне не поздоровится. Если не подхвачу воспаление лёгких и не помру прямо тут».

Сестра, конечно, была невсеведуща и невездесуща, но думать о ней иначе не получалось. Даже сейчас почему-то казалось, что она как-то за ним следит, хотя сама находится в Москве и наверняка дремлет в кресле, позабыв о существовании кровати и даже дивана. Или совершает военную вылазку по захвату пленных из холодильника.

Петер усмехнулся и вдруг резко остановился, нервно осматриваясь. Может, конечно, Прасковья и не следила за ним из Москвы, но какие-то личности определённо за ним наблюдали. Едва ли не преследовали, с лёгким испугом осознал Петер, ускоряя шаг. Если бы настроение могло упасть ещё ниже, оно, несомненно, рухнуло бы с обрыва; сейчас же юноша только с мрачным удовлетворением размышлял, что, возможно, именно это – та вишенка на торте сегодняшнего невезения, который начал готовиться ещё утром.

Громко хрустел недавно выпавший снег; льдинки блестели на рукавах в неясном свете уличных фонарей, отвлекая мысли от неприятных происшествий. Хотелось спать – почему-то казалось, что преследователи могут помочь с исполнением этого желания – и есть, но останавливаться, чтобы достать что-то из чемодана, было сущим самоубийством.

Петер тоскливо вслушивался в громкие шаги позади себя. Раз-два – судя по всему, та крупная, под два метра, фигура, которую он успел различить, будто случайно обернувшись. Три, четыре, пять – вразвалочку следующий за громилой лидер, не считающий двадцатитрехлетнего студента причиной для волнения. Шесть-семь, восемь, девять-десять – неясный человек, пытающийся строить из себя помощника главаря и потому семенящий за ним мелкими, торопливыми шагами? Петер пожал плечами и опять ускорился, перейдя почти на бег.

Страшно не было. Только немного обидно – вот, дескать, почему же в один день уложилось столько неприятностей?

Испорченный кофе из сломавшейся кофеварки. Закрывшаяся на ремонт любимая кофейня. Сбежавший из дома кот – вероятно, насовсем, ибо до мартовского обострения ещё слишком далеко. Порвавшаяся по швам любимая рубашка. Задержанный на три часа рейс. Метель, начавшаяся по прилёту. «А теперь ещё и неопознанная банда. Интересно, вещи с концами отберут?»

Петер, не останавливаясь, быстро свернул в неширокую аллею – там, по меньшей мере, чаще встречались фонарные столбы, да и каменная мостовая была очищена от снега. «Найти бы хоть одного человека – не отвяжусь от этих, так хотя бы сумею о помощи попросить, - понемногу начиная волноваться, думал юноша, приглаживая пятернёй припорошённые снегом волосы. – Почему же надо было забрести именно в такой район?!»

Холодно. Немного душно. Коричневатый снег конца зимы сиял неясными звёздами, пока неподдельные светила скрывались за толстой пеленой чёрно-сине-серых туч. 

Петер начинал чувствовать, что устаёт. Вокруг не было ни души, и юноша уже начинал всерьёз сомневаться, в том ли направлении идёт; аллея становилась все более узкой, а деревья по обеим сторонам – ветвистыми, массивными и неухоженными. Не было слышно даже шума машин: в тишине отчётливо звучали только шаги преследователей, самого Петера и постукивание колёсиков чемодана по неровным камням. Конец аллеи расплывался блеклыми пятнами фонарного света: даже неоновых рекламных вывесок, оповещавших о том, что близко широкая улица, не было заметно. Довольно старые панельные дома терялись за деревьями по обе стороны аллеи; Петер пожалел, что направился туда, где автомобилей нет. По крайней мере, было намного больше шансов, что припозднившийся горожанин куда-то поедет ночью, чем пойдёт пешком.

Петер сбавил шаг. Преследователи не отставали, но и не приближались; их шаги вовсе не казались быстрыми, но расстояние не увеличилось.

«Интересно, почему они привязались именно ко мне, - лихорадочно размышлял Петер, пытаясь подавить жгучее желание обернуться. – Я похож на богача? Вроде нет… Может, они считают, что любой иностранец должен с собой привезти полный чемодан пачек долларов?»

Их-то в чемодане точно не было. Только Петер вовсе не был предрасположен доказывать это. Он остановился – неожиданно, пожалуй, даже для себя, - и, пытаясь казаться храбрым, обернулся.

Главарь банды тоже остановился; маленький и непонятный человек, которого Петер внутренне окрестил приспешником, чуть не столкнулся с ним и замер. Громила сделал несколько шагов вперёд и растерянно огляделся по сторонам.

\- Полагаю, нам стоит прояснить несколько вещей, - максимально вежливо начал Петер, внутренне похвалив себя за лучшие среди пятикурсников успехи в немецком. – Во-первых, я…

\- Во-первых, здравствуйте, - оборвал его главарь. Голос у него был неприятным, резким, каким-то лающим; таким говорят отпетые злодеи в советских фильмах о войне, почему-то подумалось Петеру. Он даже немного растерялся, потому что во всех этих фильмах противником того самого злодея обязательно выступал храбрый, мудрый и обязательно спасающий всех-всех герой –ни мудрым, ни тем более храбрым Петер себя не ощущал, да и спасать ему пока что приходилось только свою шкуру. И чемодан.

Да и вообще, не каждый день с тобой здороваются гопники.

\- Здравствуйте, - согласился Петер, мучительно вспоминая запас моментально вылетевших из головы немецких вежливых слов. – Позвольте сообщить, что у меня в чемодане ничего нет… - это прозвучало то ли нелепо, то ли попросту по-идиотски, и окончательно запутавшийся Петер покраснел; главарь шайки рассмеялся, и смех подхватил скрывавшийся за его спиной приспешник.

Было самое время паниковать.

Однако паники почему-то не было; все еще наивно надеясь, что с этой бандой можно договориться, Петер отступил на шаг, чувствуя себя подозрительно спокойно.

\- Завирает, - оценил громила, почесав коротко стриженую голову. Петера так и подмывало спросить, не холодно ли ему без шапки. – Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь видел туриста с пустым чемоданом? – наигранно глубокомысленно обратился он к главарю, и тот великодушно кивнул.

Ситуация начала выходить из-под контроля, одновременно превращаясь в какой-то шарж.

\- Во-первых, я не турист, - выдохнул Петер, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал уверенно. – Во-вторых, я студент… - он на секунду остановился, - а у студентов нет денег, - убеждённо добавил юноша. «Впрочем, кто их знает, этих берлинских студентов», - мелькнула в голове опасная мысль.

Громила расхохотался. Петеру показалось, такой гогот на тихой окраинной улице, наверное, был услышан даже за два километра отсюда; только вот если его кто-то и слышал, реакции никакой не последовало. Главарь задумчиво подошёл чуть ближе, сутулясь и засовывая руки глубже в карманы; а вот гопники, отметил Петер, в каждой стране абсолютно одинаковые. С таким же задумчивым выражением лица бандит толкнул громилу и прошипел что-то невнятное на неясном языке – возможно, на немецком матерном. Гогот стих.

\- Значит, не турист, - пробормотал главарь. – Эх, знал бы ты, сколько вас, «не туристов», развелось… - он сделал еще несколько шагов к Петеру. Тот старался ничем не выдавать своей боязни, потому даже не отступил назад. – «Не туристы», для которых Берлин – такой волшебный город, в котором бодрые берлинцы, все, как на подбор, светловолосые, голубоглазые и в шляпах с перьями, красят Берлинскую стену берлинской лазурью, жуя берлинские пончики…

От упоминания о пончиках в животе заурчало. Петер мельком подумал, не подтвердит ли этот звук, что он вовсе никакой не турист.

\- Тем не менее…

Петеру повезло.

Он даже сам понять не мог, как ему повезло настолько сильно, что в тот момент, как главарь банды с тем же задумчивым выражением лица незаметно вытащил нож, студент успел отпрыгнуть на несколько шагов.

Ситуация вышла из-под контроля окончательно, растеряв весь свой фарс и пафос.

Бросив чемодан, перепуганный Петер метнулся в сторону конца аллеи. Моментально открылось второе дыхание. Юноша удирал со всех ног, слыша за собой топанье громилы и вопли главаря; нет, все-таки это не вишенка на торте, вишен, которые торта крупнее вдвое, не бывает! Выходит чёртов арбуз.

Силуэт тёмного маленького человечка с каким-то серым и размытым лицом вырос словно бы из-под земли, в руке бандита что-то блеснуло; Петер бросился в сторону, на бегу скрестив пальцы – только бы это блестело лезвие ножа…

Щелчок.

Шайка из разряда обычных гопников моментально перешла в класс бандитов обыкновенных. Петер бросился на камни мостовой, лихорадочно размышляя, что делать; нет, погибать на ничем не выделяющейся берлинской аллее не было охоты – ну хотя бы у Рейхстага прибили, что ли… «Может, им надо было по-хорошему отдать чемодан сразу? – жалобно подумал Петер. – Или карманы вывернуть…»

Бандит не стрелял.

Это было странно; он стоял в нескольких метрах от плашмя лежавшего на снегу Петера, наверняка целился – и не стрелял; юноша уже всерьёз подумывал о том, чтобы поднять руки вверх и попросить разрешения сбежать без чемодана, который, скорее всего, в эту минуту перерывали главарь и громила.

\- И никогда вы больше не поднимете руку на слабого и беззащитного! – неожиданно прогремел совсем рядом торжествующий голос. Петер в остолбенении приподнялся на локтях.

Бандит стоял, опустив пистолет и нервно оглядываясь через плечо; мужчина, находившийся не более чем в полуметре от этого неприятного человека, целился тому в голову. За этим действием не менее остолбенело, чем «слабый и беззащитный», наблюдали громила и главарь, причём последний сидел на чемодане Петера.

\- Сдавайтесь! – со всем пафосом, на который только был способен невысокий старичок в теплом пальто и старомодной шляпе-цилиндре, проговорил тот, чуть поведя дулом пистолета. Если от главаря банды явственно веяло нацистскими командирами из фильмов, то этот тип скорее был похож на героя американских комиксов. «Та еще компания собралась», - невесело отметил Петер.

Ему не давало покоя только то, что двое из этой компании были вооружены огнестрельным оружием.

\- Если не поднимете руки вверх, стреляю, - угрожающе произнёс мужчина, погладив себя по седым усам. Усы у него были шикарные и даже завивались кверху; Петер поймал себя на мысли, что таким не стыдно и завидовать. С таким старичком воевать не хотелось, хотелось пить чай и размышлять о жизни.

Что, разумеется, не мешало ему держать на мушке угрюмого приспешника, всё ещё удивлённо пялившегося на неожиданного заступника сизых и убогих. Мужчина нахмурился и взвёл курок, заставив вздрогнуть не только Петера, но и всю банду.

Юноша с кристальной ясностью осознал: пора бежать, причём, вероятно, уже не думая ни о чемодане, ни о банде – старичок, несмотря на свои неподходящие ни случаю, ни даже эпохе цилиндр и усы, не производил впечатления человека, бросающего слова на ветер. «А если он всё-таки выстрелит, - чувствуя подступающий к горлу страх, заметил Петер, - то кровь попадёт именно на меня… Как же на меня в гостинице пялиться будут».

Если, конечно, ещё удастся до неё добраться живым: кто их знает, этих берлинских стариков, бродящих ночами по пустынным аллеям. Может, им только студентов для полного комплекта боевых трофеев и не хватало.

Мрачные мысли были прерваны звоном металла, упавшего на асфальт – неясный человечек, не выдержав, уронил пистолет на землю и поднял дрожащие руки вверх. Главарь звонко сплюнул и прошипел что-то, грозно глядя на горе-нападающего. Мужчина, напротив, удовлетворённо кивнул и повернулся к остальной банде, всё ещё не убирая палец с курка:

\- А если вы, достопочтенные господа, дополните эту коллекцию своим оружием, я, так уж и быть, позволю вам уйти безнаказанными.

Тихий и вкрадчивый голос старика, по всей видимости, произвёл впечатление не только на сжавшегося Петера: громила, покосившись на главаря и заметно колеблясь, осторожно достал из-за пояса антикварный кинжал (определённо стащенный из какого-нибудь дорогого магазина, вскользь подумалось юноше) и швырнул его к пистолету. Дуло тут же передвинулось на низкорослого лидера, который тут же скривился. 

Ожидание затягивалось. Главарь напряжённо косился на пистолет, старичок хмурился и что-то напряжённо жевал, приспешник вертел головой по сторонам, громила таращился на Петера, Петер – на лежащее в полуметре от него оружие, чувствуя, как тревожно бьётся сердце. «Если я не могу быть уверенным, что следующей жертвой не стану я сам, - мысли бежали слишком быстро, почти обгоняя удары крови в висках, - может… стоит…»

\- Свинособака, - прошипел главарь, выдёргивая из кармана куртки пистолет и буквально швыряя его в лицо старику; тот неожиданно ловко поймал оружие рукой, но в этот раз дуло даже не дёрнулось. Петер, кажется, мог рассмотреть капли испарины, выступившие на лбу этого человека под взглядом усатого.

Больше не колеблясь, студент осторожно подался вперёд и схватил пистолет, надеясь, чтобы угроза была не пустой и пули там действительно были. 

Впрочем, раз этого не знает Петер, значит, не знает и старик? Это давало надежду, что удастся уйти целым. Юноша быстро спрятал руку с пистолетом в карман, потаённо радуясь, что они такие глубокие.

\- Послушные мальцы, - удовлетворённо кивнул мужчина, не теряя боевой сосредоточенности. Все взгляды были направлены только на его пистолет – пристрелит он кого-нибудь или всё-таки?.. – За это я готов даже простить грубость этого господина. А теперь – вон отсюда, пока я не перестрелял вас всех!

Банде не понадобилось второго приказания – Петер с облегчением и смутным удовлетворением смотрел, как троица спешно удирает с места действия.

\- А вам, молодой человек, - юноша вздрогнул и немного затравленно посмотрел на мужчину: тот будто за мгновение переквалифицировался из престарелого супермена в строгого, но вполне обыденного профессора, смотревшего на нерадивого студента из-под густых сдвинутых бровей, - я бы посоветовал встать уже с мостовой, - в подтверждение своим словам он протянул юноше свободную ладонь.

Не желая смотреть в направленное на себя дуло, Петер покорно поднялся: старичок оказался ниже его почти на голову, но рука его была всё ещё сильной.

\- Кто вы? – спокойно поинтересовался старик, пряча оружие обратно за пояс – юноша почувствовал ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение.

\- Приезжий, - кратко ответил он. – Заблудился в поисках гостиницы.

\- Это ваш чемодан? 

\- М-мой, - немного удивлённый вопросом, кивнул Петер, чуть помедлив. Разговор больше походил на допрос.

\- В таком случае, может, вы возьмёте его? – чуть улыбнувшись в попытке разрядить обстановку, проговорил старик, приглаживая усы и поправляя немного съехавший набок цилиндр. Петер ещё раз кивнул и, всё ещё пряча руку под курткой, метнулся к багажу, спешно открыв его и перебирая немногочисленные вещи.

Что удивительно, несмотря на фору в те секунды, что Петер пытался сбежать, бандиты не успели ничего стащить. «Будто искали что-то определённое и не нашли, - размышлял юноша, пряча пистолет между запасными рубашками, - неужели действительно думали обнаружить тут только деньги? Видно, никогда не имели дел с русскими студентами». Еле заметную улыбку прервал насмешливый голос из-за спины:

\- Молодой человек, если уж решили, что вам необходимо оружие, так лучше бы брали нож: он хотя бы красив.

Петер густо покраснел.

\- Т-так он же точно краденый… - сбивчиво ответил он, пряча глаза и притворяясь крайне увлечённым проверкой своих вещей. Старичок наверняка пожал плечами – поднимать на него глаза было стыдно – и спокойно проговорил:

\- Думаете, пистолет не краденый? Они же всю свою… - мужчину фыркнул, - «экипировку» так достали: обкрадывая случайных прохожих. А тут, как видите, не только бедные туристы проходят, но и поставщики антиквариата, а то и охранники с места работы.

\- Да не турист я! – раздражённо воскликнул Петер, но тут же осёкся: мало ли, как этот престарелый герой комиксов среагирует на оскорбительный тон. 

\- Ну а кто же? – хмыкнул старик. Юноша, быстро выбросив уже ненужный и, вероятно, нелегальный пистолет на землю, закрыл крышку чемодана и поднялся на ноги.

\- Шахматист. Приехал на несколько дней в качестве участника турнира, - осторожно сказал он, проверяя целость колёс. Повезло: они были целы. 

\- Шахматы? – старичок заметно обрадовался, окончательно растеряв вид бойца. – Я, знаете ли, довольно сведущ в них… Возможно, я о вас даже слышал?

\- Маловероятно, - улыбнулся студент. – Я не так давно этим занимаюсь… Да и вряд ли вы когда-либо слышали моё имя.

\- И тем не менее! – продолжал настаивать мужчина, надвигаясь на юношу. Тому оставалось только покориться, бестолково взмахнув руками и закатив глаза:

\- Петер Романов. И вам ни о чём это в любом случае не скажет.

Старик, сложив руки на груди, внимательно посмотрел на студента, кажется, выцветшими на склоне лет глазами и почему-то усмехнулся; впрочем, улыбка быстро пропала с его лица – юноша даже не смог понять, не привиделось ли ему. В неровном свете фонарей не только выражения лиц скрадываются, но и жесты, даже, кажется, мысли путались в комок шерстяных ниток.

\- Приятно познакомиться. Генерал Рейгнольд Людвиг, - стукнув пятками и слегка поклонившись, представился старик. Петер невольно удивлённо открыл рот.

«Вот тебе и герой комиксов, - подумалось ему. – Зато понятно, откуда у него пистолет и пафос… Пафос особенно». Он ещё раз окинул взглядом невысокую фигуру перед собой: морщинистое, но не обвислое лицо, внимательные глаза, усы и цилиндр («Только монокля не хватает»), под пальто Петеру даже почудилась военная форма. Самый настоящий генерал.

\- Отставной? – поинтересовался юноша, потупившись и мигом ощутив себя донельзя юным рядом с Рейгнольдом. Тот ухмыльнулся: 

\- Ещё чего. Ни один человек в мире не заставит меня… - тот вдруг осёкся и, с секунду помолчав, плюнул какое-то незнакомое слово на немецком – вероятно, ещё одно ругательство из местного обихода. – Меня же внучок ждёт, а я тут… этим маюсь, - он махнул рукой на всё ещё лежащий на земле нож. Петер окончательно обомлел:

\- У вас ещё и внук есть?.. – «Вот тебе и супергерой на пенсии», - мрачно размышлял он, рассматривая свои ботинки. Генерал быстро кивнул:

\- Да, ждёт меня на трамвайной остановке, небось, уже прибить готов…

\- На трамвайной? – навострил уши студент, осторожно улыбнувшись. – А могу я… пойти с вами? Может, хоть так сориентируюсь. 

Живот, уловив направление мыслей и поймав в их потоке слово «гостиница», громко заворчал. Петер умоляюще смотрел на генерала; тот ещё раз осмотрел спасённого с ног до головы, будто рекрута. 

\- Почему нет? – пожал он, в конце концов, плечами. – В любом случае, бросать вас здесь было бы высшей степенью нетактичности…

Петер возликовал: видимо, с наступлением нового дня арбуз невезения свалился на землю и разбился на отдельные красные капли, уступив место настоящему везению. «Узнаю, где я, а там в гостиницу – и спать!», - широко улыбаясь, думал он, идя вслед за неожиданно быстро и широко шагающим генералом.

Чёрно-золотая аллея, блестящая снегом, быстро сменилась узким, незаметным проулком между невысокими домами – Петер, скорее всего, и днём бы прошёл мимо, что уж говорить о ночи. В узких оконцах, выходящих на переулок, юноша успевал различить вязаные занавески и, как на подбор, фикусы вперемешку с кактусами; все остальные детали терялись из-за быстрой ходьбы, которой, на самом деле, студент был даже рад: слишком уж долго он сидел на голой земле, а конец зимы даже в Берлине не ассоциировался с летним теплом: наконец-то удалось согреться и унять дрожь в руках.

Широкий проспект появился перед глазами так неожиданно, что Петер невольно зажмурился, а яркие вывески и свет редких фар его ослепили.

Сердце окончательно успокоилось. Юноша вдохнул морозный воздух и счастливо заулыбался, краем глаза отмечая, как Рейгнольд, набирая скорость, машет кому-то обеими руками. Остановка была в тени, и Петеру не удалось разглядеть, отвечает ли кто генералу взаимностью, но, различив на земле блестящие полосы рельсов, поторопился догнать проводника – теряться второй раз было бы слишком глупо даже для него.

Когда до места оставалось не больше десятка шагов, юноша наконец-то смог различить фигуру человека, который, с шумным вздохом сложив руки на груди, наблюдал за генералом. Не особенно вдумываясь, кто же мог быть этим загадочным «внучком», Петер оглядывался и пытался узнать какие-то ориентиры или найти карту трамвайных линий: где-то в карманах всё ещё должна была лежать бумажка с названием нужно станции. 

\- Леонхард, здравствуй, дорогой мой, - звонко начал генерал. Юноше это имя показалось смутно знакомым, но он тут же выкинул это из головы: скорее всего, видел где-то в книгах, да мало ли Леонхардов на свете?

\- Генерал, - голос звучал совершенно взбешённо, - вы могли ещё больше опоздать или это даже для вас было бы слишком?

Человек шагнул вперёд, попав в круг света уличного фонаря; Петер не удержался и кинул на него быстрый взгляд.

И остолбенел.

Названный Леонхардом был на полголовы выше Петера, коротко, по-военному стрижен и аккуратно одет; но ни его чересчур светлые волосы, которые при таком свете казались золотыми (Петер не смог понять, откуда знает их настоящий цвет), ни небесно-голубые глаза не были настоящей причиной удивления-шока юноши, каким бы странным ни казалось присутствие столь истинного арийца после стычки с бандой немцев, зло высмеявших их. 

Самым странным в лице этого человека был уродливый шрам через всё лицо, который не то из-за света, не то просто из-за своего существования придавал грозное выражение мужчине. «Но как… откуда… - Петер поспешно отвёл глаза, переведя взгляд на рельсы. – Он же не настолько старше меня. Не рановато ли…» Он ещё раз взглянул на Леонхарда, но, почувствовав его взгляд на себе, опять стал смотреть вдаль, ища в неровной темноте силуэт трамвая. «Ему лет под сорок, - думал Петер, - да мало ли войн было за это время, что уж там, один Афганистан чего стоит, так почему…»

Понять, почему наличие этого рубца так его поразило, он не мог; только чувствовал, что всё это как-то неправильно и странно. 

А ещё он почему-то был уверен, что знает этого человека: одного взгляда бы хватило, чтобы его узнать, хотя Петер готов был биться об заклад, что запомнил бы это лицо, встретившись однажды. «Но я его никогда не видел, - пытался убедить себя юноша, - не видел и не увижу больше никогда, как только трамвай приедет…»

Внимательный взгляд на затылке не давал убедить себя в этом. Генерал, как назло, молчал, юноша не находил подходящих слов для вопроса даже на родном языке; почему молчал Леонхард, Петер объяснить не мог и даже не очень-то хотел.

В одном он был почему-то уверен: что-то связывало его с этим незнакомцем, встреченным в конце января на окраине Берлине.


	2. 2.

\- Позвольте, - Рейгнольд поправил воротник пальто, серьезно уставившись на «внучка». – Меня задержали неотложные дела.

Леонхард ничего не ответил, только грустно покачал головой. К странным и порой забавным выходкам генерала он, в сущности, давно привык; не привык к тому, что этого чудака придется ждать на остановке около получаса, порядком замерзая и все сильнее волнуясь за него.

\- Этот молодой человек, - указал генерал на своего спутника, - подвергся нападению преступной группировки. Если бы я не _проходил мимо…_

Леонхард нахмурился. Это _«проходил мимо»_ прозвучало как-то иначе, будто на самом деле встреча Рейгнольда с незнакомым юношей случайностью не была. Генерал не умел намекать, не умел ничего скрывать: он говорил настолько прямо, настолько мог, но у Леонхарда все сильнее, сильнее нарастало чувство, что его дурачат.

Он оглянулся. Юноша стоял чуть сзади, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и рассматривая Леонхарда чуть искоса и снизу; стоял он в отдалении от фонаря, отчего черты его лица мужчина мог рассмотреть с трудом. Рейгнольд улыбался. Нет, даже более того: он расплывался в улыбке, будто пытался казаться серьезным, думая о чем-то смешном.

Взгляд незнакомца был излишне пристальным, по мнению Леонхарда. Он даже отошел чуть-чуть в сторону, чтобы свет фонаря не так падал на его лицо и, тем более, на ненавистный шрам, о происхождении которого сам Леонхард почему-то помнил смутно.

Это все выводило из себя. «Прекрати уже на меня так таращиться, - в сердцах подумал Леонхард и едва сдержался, чтобы не произнести это вслух. – Что, людей со шрамами не видел?»

«Да-да, конечно, - промелькнула в голове ехидная мысль. – Каждый день по улице мимо ходят. Прямо не успеваешь таращиться на всех».

\- Если вас задержали «неотложные дела», - ядовито произнес Леонхард, - вы могли хотя бы предупредить, позвонить…

\- У меня не было времени! – отозвался Рейгнольд. Он почесал усы и мимоходом взглянул на юношу. Потом на Леонхарда. Опять улыбнулся.

\- Но…

\- Не «но», а «так точно»! – рявкнул генерал, моментально подтянувшись и выпрямив спину. Незнакомец, вздрогнув, отошел еще чуть-чуть назад. – Майор, вы понимаете слово «субординация»?

\- Так точно! – послушно пробормотал Леонхард.

\- Тогда все хорошо, внучек, - кивнул Рейгнольд, сразу расслабившись и превратившись в того же мирного старикашку, которому по ошибке дали пистолет.

\- Прекратите уже меня так называть, генерал! - Леонхард, в отличие от него, не успокоился. Рейгнольд только смеялся. – Мне тридцать девять, я далеко не…

Вслед за этим последовал еще один взрыв хохота. Рейгнольд со своими дурацкими идейками все больше и больше злил Леонхарда. Ну кому еще, как не ему, пришло бы в голову ни с того ни с сего пригласить подчиненного к себе на чай? А, получив вежливый отказ, серьезно обидеться и отдать приказ идти?

«Иначе вас, майор, из дому не выманишь, приходится, видите ли, пользоваться служебным положением для встречи с собственным внучком!» - вздыхал Рейгнольд на протяжении всего дня. Осторожное замечание о том, что Леонхард и не знает, где генерал живет, тоже было проигнорировано. Условились встретиться на трамвайной остановке: Рейгнольд, как всегда, опоздал…

Леонхард был целиком и полностью уверен, что с таким старческим маразмом давно пора было оставлять армию, но кто-кто, а генерал категорически был с ним не согласен.

\- Разрешите представить вам, майор, - Рейгнольд снова улыбался, и это действовало на нервы куда сильнее ожидания на морозе, - Петер Романов, будущий великий шахматист.

Юноша резко покраснел и пробормотал что-то невнятное.

\- Романов? – с интересом переспросил Леонхард, все внимательнее рассматривая Петера. В нем было что-то смутно знакомое – не то в чертах лица, не то в черных волосах до плеч, не то в темных, при плохом освещении совсем чёрных, глазах… как будто бы он был давно забытым другом детства. Однако в чем Леонхард точно был уверен – друга с русской фамилией у него никогда не было, да и в России он ни разу не бывал, хотя русский изучал в институте и знал неплохо.

\- Вообще-то, Петр Романов, - признался Петер, покраснев еще сильнее. – Но меня даже сестра Петером называет.

\- Вы из России, да? – поинтересовался Леонхард. Петер кивнул. – Хм… у вас отличный немецкий, хочу заметить.

Петер вконец залился краской и помотал головой; наверное, все-таки не так уж он хорошо знал язык, чтобы найти ответ. Его спасло мягкое постукивание колес по рельсам, все нараставшее и нараставшее. Трамвай словно бы вынырнул из темноты.

\- Нужный, - с облегчением выдохнул Петер, взглянув на номер, и направился к дверям. На секунду остановился. Обернулся. Взглянув на Леонхарда и Рейгнольда. – Ну… прощайте, - негромко произнес он.

\- _До свидания,_ \- загадочно отозвался генерал. Леонхард ничего не сказал, но оба они провожали взглядом трамвай, пока стук его колес не стих.

С полминуты они стояли, не двигаясь. Генерал смотрел куда-то вверх, в рыжеватое от блеклого фонарного света небо; Леонхард же не сводил взгляда с начальника, все еще не понимая, в чем состоял его план и был ли он вообще. Никак не верилось, что встреча с этим юношей, совсем еще мальчишкой и, быть может, будущим великим шахматистом, была случайностью. Леонхард запоздало сообразил, что следовало бы спросить, был ли он раньше в Берлине. Отрицательный ответ рассеял бы все эфемерные возможности их знакомства. Положительный же…

\- Ну, пойдем? – негромко поинтересовался Рейгнольд. Леонхард кивнул. – Я недалеко живу…

Свежий пушистый снег поскрипывал под ногами. Леонхард меланхолично загребал его носками сапог. Генерал шел немного впереди, такой же спокойный и дружелюбный, как всегда.

\- Странный мальчишка, - произнес Леонхард, обращаясь скорее к самому себе, чем к генералу. – Приехал издалека, носится в темноте по окраинам… что он тут забыл?

\- Здесь вокзал недалеко, куда электрички с аэропорта прибывают, - напомнил Рейгнольд. – Заблудился человек немного, что поделать. В незнакомом городе…

\- Зачем он вообще сюда приехал? – Леонхард не понимал, что именно его не устраивает. В мыслях он продолжал едва начавшийся разговор с Петером, но тот наверняка уже был около гостиницы и уж точно этих мысленных вопросов слышать не мог.

\- На шахматный турнир, вестимо, - генерал произнес это «вестимо» таким тоном, будто у русских студентов и не могло быть других причин приезжать в Берлин. Леонхард промолчал.

Пятиэтажный дом, где находилась квартира Рейгнольда, выглядел так, будто построен был в середине прошлого века и с тех пор благополучно забыт всеми, кроме его жильцов. На балконах в обилии было развешано белье, на подоконниках красовалась какая-то домашняя зелень, претендующая на звание экзотических растений. Вслед за Рейгнольдом Леонхард вошел в маленький, какой-то тесный подъезд, и направился вверх по лестнице.

На лестничной площадке благообразная старушенция с волосами, собранными в пучок и накрытыми сеточкой, флегматично протирала тряпочкой дверь. Увидев Рейгнольда, она кивнула ему.

\- Здравствуй, Хильда, - генерал даже поправил усы. – С чего вдруг в тебе проснулась страсть к уборке?

Старушка неожиданно хихикнула и подмигнула генералу, так ничего не ответив. Тот, как показалось Леонхарду, все понял и спокойно направился к двери своей квартиры. Майор следовал за ним, стараясь не оглядываться на старушку и почему-то чувствуя на себе ее взгляд.

\- Рей, а это внучек твой, да? – поинтересовалась пожилая дама, широко улыбаясь. – Такой милый…

\- Да-а-а, весь в меня! – на полном серьезе сообщил Рейгнольд. Открыв дверь, он несильно впихнул Леонхарда в квартиру и приложил палец к губам, пресекая попытки возмущения.

\- Может, хотя бы на людях перестанете звать меня внуком, генерал? – Леонхард терял терпение. – Тем более, мы даже не родственники…

\- Духовное родство выше кровного! – пафосно заявил Рейгнольд и аккуратно закрыл дверь. – К тому же, я давно разрешил тебе звать меня дедом…

«Совсем ополоумел дед», - грустно подумал Леонхард, разулся и прошлепал на кухню. Квартира была маленькой, но уютной, очень чистой и прибранной для одинокого старика. Наверное, сказывались военные привычки.

\- У меня пирог есть, - сообщил Рейгнольд. – Тебе чай или кофе?.. Впрочем, давай по кружке чая, кофе на ночь вредно…

Леонхард пил чай молча. Генерал, по обыкновению своему, говорил много и эмоционально, по сто раз повторяя одну и ту же мысль разными фразами; майор слушал вполуха. От горячего сладкого чая клонило в сон. Мысли скакали от русского мальчишки к соседке по лестничной площадке, а от нее – снова к студенту-шахматисту, чуть не попавшемуся бандитам на темных окраинных аллеях. «Только бы не заснуть здесь же, на стуле», - отстраненно подумал Леонхард. Он представлял, что в этом случае «дедушка» просто так гостя не отпустит.

Неожиданно кто-то позвонил в дверь. Рейгнольд прервал пространное рассуждение о пользе чая и поднялся. Новоприбывший для надежности еще и постучал в дверь пару раз.

\- Иду-иду, - взволнованно крикнул генерал и, сделав Леонхарду знак сидеть на месте, так быстро, как только мог, бросился к двери. «Может, он кого-то ждет?» – задумался Леонхард, только он не представлял, кто это мог бы быть – и по поводу визита кого Рейнгольд мог бы так тревожиться. Послышался щелчок отпираемой двери. Леонхард прислушался.

\- Ты что-то долго, Ганс, - голос генерала звучал еле слышно; майор не мог понять, почему он шепчет, хотя о чае разглагольствовал по привычке громко.

\- Накладочка вышла, - отозвался его собеседник, и Леон в изумлении чуть не упал со стула, узнав голос знакомого прапорщика. – Чуть полиции не попались. У нас же оружие, нам светиться нельзя было. Из троих военный билет взял только Фридрих; ему спасибо, он нас вытащил.

\- Хорошо, давай только поговорим на лестничной площадке, - генерал еще понизил голос.

Леонхарду все меньше и меньше нравилась ситуация. Ни Ганса, ни Фридриха Рейгнольд никогда из сонма военных не выделял, да и звания не те у них были, чтобы запросто водить дружбу с генералом. Зачем троица солдатов разгуливала по улицам вечером с оружием, тоже оставалось неясным. Не на бандитов же они за компанию с дедом охотились, в самом деле!.. Леонхард поднялся из-за стола, стараясь не производить лишних звуков, и на цыпочках направился к выходу из квартиры.

Рейнгольд стоял на ступеньках, спиной к двери, и не видел, как из-за нее осторожно выглянул Леонхард. Из-за него майора не мог не видеть и Ганс; он был одет в спортивный костюм, несмотря на холод, и держал в руках картонную коробку, где, как показалось мужчине, вполне могло быть именно то оружие, о котором говорил прапорщик.

\- Вы молодцы, все трое, - сказал Рейнгольд. Он зачем-то держал руку в кармане брюк. – У тебя настоящий талант…

\- Спасибо, - скромно отозвался Ганс. – С детства мечтал играть в театре. Пусть в театре и не получилось, но хотя бы роль гопника в моем репертуаре есть… - он протянул коробку генералу. – Держите.

\- Нет-нет, потом отдашь, - Рейнгольд приложил палец к губам. – Завтра оставишь все на складе, я приду и заберу.

Лицо прапорщика вытянулось.

\- Это из-за… майора? – спросил он. Генерал кивнул. – Так точно. Будет сделано.

Леонхард не мог поверить своим ушам. «Нападение» бандитов на Петера было спланировано и тщательно разыграно, причем под руководством генерала. «Что ему сделал этот мальчишка? – Леонхард прижался к двери, чтобы его не заметили. – Это же не может быть просто глупым розыгрышем… Почему это все скрывают от меня? Или Петер тоже принимает участие в этой игре, а я… марионетка? Что происходит? Дед…»

Он думал, что больше ничего из ряда вон выходящего не произойдет, но генерал неожиданно достал из кармана пачку зеленоватых банкнот и положил на коробку в руках прапорщика. Леонхард едва сдержал удивленный вздох, глядя на новенькие купюры.

\- Извини, что в долларах, - произнес Рейгнольд. – Деньги-то не мои, со своими у меня аврал… Деньги шеф передал, а он не особо заботится, чем платить.

\- И то хорошо, что передал, - Ганс вздохнул. – Что он говорит, кстати?

\- Еще ничего не сказал, - осторожно отозвался генерал. – Когда ты позвонил, я думал, это он пришел. Даже перепугался. С дельцем-то я чуть не провалился… не сдержался, намекнул Леону, что все это – подстава. Мало ли, думаю, вдруг шеф видел… Он же скрываться умеет. Ах, да, - неожиданно спохватился Рейгнольд, - он утром просил передать, что ваша помощь еще может потребоваться. Последить, подыграть…

\- Все с тем же мальчишкой?

Генерал кивнул.

Леонхард ничего не понимал. Не понимал, почему Петер, только прибыв в столицу, сразу оказался в центре событий. Не понимал, почему все это скрывают от него – разве он, Леонхард Генрих фон Гюнтхерштейн, может быть причастен к событиям, подобным этой афере? Он ощутил какое-то неожиданное сочувствие Петеру: так вляпаться…

И это странный «шеф», способный за ошибку генерала дать тому головомойку. Кто же мог быть…

\- Самое главное, Ганс, помни, - Рейгнольд вдруг посерьезнел, - дело секретное. Никому ни о чем не говори. Возникает заминка – либо ко мне, либо сразу к шефу. Можешь постучаться в соседнюю квартиру, Хильда обо всем знает. Если понадобится, можешь попросить у нее ключи от оружейного склада, шеф ей все доверяет, даже их дубликат. Но это только в крайнем случае… Дельце только на вид чистое, Ганс. Время сейчас неспокойное, каждый охотится на каждого, без шпионов – как без рук. Ты не один за Петером следишь. И не только с нашей стороны шипоны….

Он неожиданно замолчал, будто снова чуть не проболтался о чем-то важном.

\- Вас понял, - откликнулся прапорщик. – Я нем, как могила. Пусть дело связано хоть с подпольной торговлей, хоть с международной дипломатией, хоть даже с мистикой вроде создания эликсира бессмертия – пока платят, я…

Генерал воровато оглянулся по сторонам.

\- Эй, Ганс, а тебе не хотелось бы стать бессмертным?

Прапорщик изумленно приоткрыл рот, да и Леонхард такому неожиданному вопросу поразился не меньше. Генерал расхохотался; смех его гулко раздавался, наверное, по всему подъезду.

\- Помни, Ганс, помни, - невнятно произнес он, пытаясь прекратить смеяться, - настоящего бессмертия не бывает! Ох, до чего ж наивно все это!..

Он смеялся и смеялся, и бедняга Ганс не знал, что делать; к тому же, показалось Леонхарду, он порядком замерз. Прапорщик выглянул из-за плеча Рейгнольда, как-то подозрительно пискнул, внезапно выпрямился и, прижав одной рукой к себе коробку с оружием, на которой лежали деньги, отдал честь.

Леонхард запоздало осознал, что слишком сильно высунулся из-за двери. Рейгнольд резко обернулся. Лицо его было бледнее мела.

Неожиданно Ганс, быстрее всех сориентировавшись в ситуации, схватил покрепче заветную коробку и с громким топотом припустил по лестнице вниз.

\- У вас телефон звонит! – ни с того ни с сего заорал Леонхард, стараясь сделать вид, что выглянул наружу только что. Генерал, отпихнув внучка с дороги, кинулся в гостиную, к телефону, и растерянно остановился на пороге. Разумеется, ничего не звенело. – Извините, показалось…

Леонхард прекрасно понимал, что Рейгнольд ему не верит. И еще он понимал, что, какие вопросы бы он ни задал, генерал найдет повод не отвечать. Рейгнольд никогда не умел врать, нет! Но он умел, несмотря на всю свою болтливость, молчать, как рыба на допросе.

\- Сходи дверь закрой, а, внучек? – мирно попросил генерал, и Леонхард даже не нашел, что ему ответить.

Злиться на деда не хотелось; злиться хотелось на самого себя – за то, что позволил себя втянуть в «только на вид чистое дельце». Закрыв дверь на щеколду, Леонхард вернулся на кухню. В отличном расположении духа Рейгнольд сидел на диванчике и потягивал чай.

\- Я недавно задолжал Гансу приличную сумму, - сообщил генерал. – Наконец вернул. Надеюсь, ты никому не скажешь об этом: при моем ранге стыдно…

Он осекся, обнаружив, что Леонхард его даже не слушает. Тот же мыслями был совсем в другом месте: на той самой трамвайной остановке, рядом с не то перепуганным, не то просто смущенным Петером, «жертвой» страшных бандитов или участником запутанной пьески в реальной жизни. Все больше и больше хотелось расспросить его об этом. Если не получить четкого ответа, то хотя бы понять какой-то намек.

Только одно Леонхард понимал о происходящем: соваться в это дело, тем более по доброй воле, не следовало бы.

И все равно…

\- Послушайте, генерал, - негромко начал Леонхард, - а где у нас проходит этот шахматный турнир? И во сколько?

***

\- Петер! Я безмерно рад тебя видеть, - Ричард, едва различив в толпе знакомого, заулыбался и приветственно махнул рукой. Юноша, кисло вздохнув, осторожно пробился сквозь людские массы (слава бесконечной практике в московском метро, которую он получал каждую поездку к сестре!) к как-то странно улыбающемуся рыжему, которого совершенно не волновала окружающая публика, на разных языках обсуждающая грядущее мероприятие.

\- И я, Рик, - несколько вымученно улыбнулся Петер, но англичанин даже не обратил на это внимания, с интересом оглядываясь вокруг и будто кого-то выискивая. Студент почувствовал себя несколько неуютно: кажется, только он не ожидал такого ажиотажа вокруг обычного шахматного турнира.

Мужчина едва замечал Петера, неосознанно хмурясь и кого-то костеря – имени, как и каких-то определённых слов, юноша не расслышал в гуле, но догадаться было несложно. Яркие волосы Ричарда Артура в этот раз были заплетены в неаккуратную косу и почему-то выглядели совершенно неуместно, а потому раз за разом привлекали взгляд мнущегося перед знакомым студента.

\- Не знаешь, чего тут такие толпы? – наконец, выдавил из себя Петер, засовывая руки в карманы куртки. Ричард только пожал плечами:

\- Да в общем-то нет… Правда, ребята из Голландии вроде говорят, что какая-то важная шишка совсем из верхов решила провести эксперимент, что-то вроде привлечения широких масс к высокоинтеллектуальным играм, - в голосе англичанина так и сквозило совершенное безразличие. – Как по мне – чушь всё это собачья, только мешать будут, но повлиять мы на это никак не сможем.

\- Н-надеюсь, они не возьмут это… «привлечение» за правило, - криво усмехнулся Петер, встряхнув головой и ещё раз подивившись, насколько спокойно относился Рик к окружающим.

Они познакомились несколько лет назад благодаря всё той же Прасковье, которая просто не могла не свести брата с единственным другом-шахматистом; несмотря на всё сопротивление Петера встрече, Артур оказался милым собеседником, а через некоторое время и вовсе почти насильно утянул нового знакомого в большой спорт – не без благодарности со стороны только-только вылетевшего из института Романова.

Ричард, видимо, так и не найдя нужного человека глазами, достал откуда-то из-за пояса флягу и отхлебнул из неё; Петер не сдержал улыбки:

\- А бутылку с собой принести никак нельзя было?

\- Бутылка большая и заметная, - с загадочной миной проговорил Артур, - а фляга небольшая. Ты бы даже не заметил, если бы я не… - он не договорил, дёрнувшись в сторону, но тут же остановился и опять вернулся на прежнее место. Петер ощущал непонятное беспокойство:

\- Кого-то ждёшь?

\- Да так… - задумчиво проговорил рыжий. – Мне тут напели, что один человек сюда придёт, но, видимо, информатору надо дать леща за ложь.

Петер открыл было рот для того чтобы пошутить над «информатором», произошедшим наверняка из рядов всё тех же голландских шахматистов, но осёкся: во взгляде рыжего скользнуло такое поистине королевское презрение вкупе с высокомерием, что Петеру (всего на миг) стало страшно. «Мы ведь давно знакомы, так почему… он сейчас такой?»

Однако Ричард так быстро вернул своему лицу обычное миролюбиво-добродушное выражение, что юноше оставалось только удивлённо захлопать глазами и окончательно замолчать. «Что бы там ни происходило, - решил про себя он, - меня это совершенно не касается».

Однако в этот момент, к счастью Петера, толпа неожиданно загудела в другой тональности и сдвинулась с места в едином порыве, так что собеседникам ничего не оставалось, кроме как двинуться вслед за людьми, мало понимая, что происходит. Вернее, не понимал, по всей видимости, один лишь юноша – Ричард рядом с ним заметно занервничал, затем, поймав взгляд студента, скороговоркой проговорил:

\- Видимо, уже началось, а мы припозднились, - и вновь замолчал.

Петер почувствовал, как засосало под ложечкой. «Арбуз несчастий, точно! – в отчаянии подумалось ему. – Бандиты, генерал, тот тип со шрамом… Теперь это!»

Казалось, что весь мир в эту минуту сговорился довести незадачливого студента до грани несчастий и легонько толкнуть его в спину, чтобы он окончательно утонул в зимней грязи Берлина, который Петер уже постепенно начинал проклинать. Ричард сделал ещё несколько глотков, поморщился, почему-то косо взглянув на спутника, и, не прекращая движения, достал неясный пузырёк из кармана и что-то быстро вытряс из него во флягу.

\- Что это? – напряжённо поинтересовался Петер; разумеется, допинг на шахматах не имеет значения, но не слишком хотелось оказаться ближайшим человеком рядом с наркоманом или кем похуже – всё-таки о внешахматной жизни Рика юноша знал совсем мало, да и не особенно стремился.

\- Лекарство, - кратко ответил Ричард, всем своим видом показывая, что не собирается продолжать разговор, так что Петер покорно заткнулся – разговор всё равно не клеился. Наконец, видимо, всё-таки найдя взглядом нужного человека, англичанин что-то вскричал на немецком и, бурно жестикулируя, полез наперерез тут же взъярившейся толпы – Петер предпочёл поскорее убраться, не желая попадать под горячую руку. «Только бы это не стало правилом», - думал он, поправляя воротник: душный воздух казалось, душил и мешал даже вдохнуть.

Однако людей, что удивительно, постепенно становилось всё меньше, и юноше даже удалось спокойно вдохнуть: «Будто их всех смыло куда-то», - подумалось ему, когда он, отряхнув одежду, оглядел поредевшие ряды зрителей.

\- Половину охрана выгнала, - насмешливо проговорил Артур – Петер от неожиданности отскочил, едва не поскользнувшись на скользком полу, - они, оказывается, не были в курсе, что есть такая штука, как билеты…

\- Вот так-так, - студент расслабленно рассмеялся. – Ты посодействовал, верно?

\- Ну, есть у меня… _знакомый организатор,_ только я не знал, придёт ли он…

Петер (уже в который раз за последние дни) отчётливо почувствовал, что ему лгут, не краснея и не думая, что он заметит. Странная пауза и странная интонация, колеблющееся состояние Ричарда «сказать или и так поверит?» - что за игры мутит рыжий?

«Не моё дело, - как мантру, повторял себе Петер, - совсем не моё дело, будь он хоть сыном миллиардера, которому очень нечем заняться…»

Он твердил себе это и когда через несколько минут было официально объявлено о начале турнира, и когда он садился за шахматный столик – внимания не хватило даже на то, чтобы мимолётом удивиться, почему его соперником стал именно Ричард, если вокруг сновало столько шахматистов со всего мира. Он барабанил по собственной голове шквалом мыслей: «Меня не касается», «О себе подумай», «Он тебе даже не друг».

Помогало не особенно – от разума всё отскакивало назад, только подогревая интерес.

\- У тебя белые, - негромко поговорил Артур, внимательно разглядывая Петера карими глазами из-под полуопущеннных век. – Какое удивительное совпадение: ты почти всегда живёшь в белом…

«Слишком много странных фраз»

Мысль мелькнула и тут же была задушена спёртым воздухом и шахматами: Петер, едва заметно улыбаясь, признавался себе, что не может думать о чём-то ином, когда перед ним стояла чёрно-белая доска.

Первый ход конём всегда казался ему предвестником будущей удачи.

***

Леонхард внутренне радовался, что догадался надеть пальто с высоким воротником, скрадывавшем фигуру и оттягивавшим внимание от лица: почему-то страшно было выдать своё присутствие мальчишке, который был слишком важной фигурой, чтобы так просто ему всё объяснить.

Рейгнольд отреагировал на заявление майора на удивление спокойно, будто ожидал его; только усмехнулся в усы и пообещал попробовать достать билеты, «Хотя, внучек, сам понимаешь – накануне такого события даже генералу сложно что-то получить». Но все отговорки и недосказанности не помешали ему добыть необходимое – даже, по молчаливому мнению Леонхарда, слишком легко.

А может, оно и к лучшему?

Майор не знал и, откровенно говоря, не особенно хотел об этом думать: всё равно в голову лез только Ганс и смертельно бледное лицо деда. «Как будто если бы я узнал, что они следят за Петером, мог бы как-то помешать… чему? – Леонхард уже устал от вертящегося в голове вопроса. – Он ведь не выглядит ни богачом, ни шпионом, да даже на владельца «эликсира бессмертия» не тянет! Кто… что же он такое?»

Ответов на жужжащие мысли, разумеется, никто давать не собирался, а требовать их с Ганса или Фридриха априори бессмысленно – слишком боятся шефа, а Леонхард только ещё больше покажет, что всё слышал. Выдавать себя, чувствовал майор, будет смерти подобно.

Он следил за игрой нехотя и без особого интереса – его и раньше не интересовал спорт, тем более такой неторопливый, как шахматы, - но он раз за разом возвращался взглядом к сосредоточенному лицу Петера.

Не мог не возвращаться, признавался сам себе, не мог и даже не пытался, вглядываясь в черты его лица и пытаясь поймать за хвост ускользающие ощущения-воспоминания, и вот уже вот-вот… Но не получалось.

У Петера были острые скулы и длинные, чуть ниже плеч, чёрные волосы, которые, несмотря на его хрупкость, не придавали ему женственный вид. Глаз разглядеть не удавалось, а тонкие губы были всё время приоткрыты, будто юноша бормотал что-то себе под нос. По крайней мере, так решил Леонхард – соперник «будущего великого шахматиста», мутного вида длинноволосый рыжий немногим старше Петера, никак не реагировал на предполагаемые реплики, лишь молча переставляя фигуры.

И, не без удовлетворения что для Петера, что для Леонхарда, которому этот сэр сразу не понравился, совершенно явно проигрывал, разжигая мальчишескую улыбку на лице соперника и всё больше хмурясь. «Ну да, - решил про себя мужчина, задумчиво дотрагиваясь до шрама, не замечая того, - кому понравится проигрывать в уме младшему… Может, та фраза про великого не была шуткой?»

Леонхард тут же отмёл эту теорию: конечно, Петер играл, видимо, весьма неплохо и, судя по выражению лица рыжего, даже дерзко, но на вундеркинда-гроссмейстера всё-таки не тянул, да и вряд ли бы тогда Рейгнольд разыгрывал ради него такие спектакли – из-за шахмат в жизни никого не убивали… наверное.

Пасьянс не раскладывался, как будто Леонхарду не хватало половины карт. «Но мне и не нужно во всём этом разбираться, - попытался убедить себя он, - в конце концов, скажу ему про вчерашнюю подставу – и дело с концом. Надо ещё мне влезать в грязные делишки верхушки армии…»

Но, видимо, всё-таки надо было, да и не столько из сочувствия бедному русскому студенту, сколько из бесконечного интереса: откуда же это дежавю при каждом взгляде на него? Почему Леонхард его помнит?

«Мне надо просто спросить его про предыдущие поездки в Берлин», - напомнил он себе. Петер уверенно подвинул королеву и ликующе проговорил одно слово, которое Леонхарду, как и немногочисленным зрителям, слышать не надо было: «Шах». Рыжий, по всей видимости, выругался, юноша откинулся на стуле и сложил руки на груди, уже предчувствуя победу над противником; по толпе прошла волна бурных обсуждений, но Леонхард не особенно вслушивался.

Мужчина достал из-за пояса флягу и сделал несколько сосредоточенных глотков, вглядываясь в доску, но даже неглубоких познаний Леонхарда вполне хватало, чтобы понять, что единственным путём для рыжего теперь может стать только красивый проигрыш.

Майор со вздохом закрыл глаза: в эту ночь он едва спал – мерещилось, что за ним следят. Веки сами закрывались, вот-вот было готово обнять сонное оцепенение…

_…крики._

_Отчаянно-испуганные._

_Словно бы…_

Леонхард резко открыл глаза: мужчина, упав со стула, бился в судорогах с хриплыми стонами, а Петер, вскочив на ноги, в остолбенении смотрел на него, не зная, что делать.

\- Пропустите, я врач!

Майор даже не сразу понял, что закричал это именно он; «Профессиональное», - скользнула мысль. Не до того.

Даже не до того, с каким удивлённым вздохом на него уставился Петер, когда мужчина подлетел к рыжему.

Тот лежал без сознания, трясясь от судорог; по щеке текла струйка слюны. «Эпилепсия», - понял Леонхард и, быстро сев на пол, положил голову мужчины себе на колени.

\- Я м-могу чем-то помочь? – прозвучал напуганный голос Петера рядом; майор скрипнул зубами:

\- Главное – не приближайтесь. Можете ему навредить… - Леонхард с секунду колебался, - и поищите носовой платок.

Юноша быстро кивнул, затем, видимо, борясь со страхом, сел рядом, достал из кармана аккуратно сложенную ткань и, верно всё поняв, приложил её к щеке рыжего, стирая слюни.

__\- Почему вы здесь?_ _

Хриплый шёпот прямо над ухом почему-то заставил волноваться. Леонхард ответил не сразу: говорить правду, держа голову эпилептика, казалось неуместным, если не невозможным, а лгать почему-то было отвратительно. Ему – отвратительно.

Майор чувствовал, что запутался окончательно. Лезущие в голову ответы звучали совершенно по-идиотски – даже думать о них было неприятно.

\- П-потому что…

Рыжий ещё раз застонал и вдруг перестал дышать – Петер испуганно вскрикнул, заглушив слова Леонхарда и избавив того от тягостной необходимости отвечать на слишком правильный вопрос. Майор впился рукой в запястье эпилептика: «Ведь от припадков не умирают». Успокаивающие удары, пусть и более медленные, чем обычно, успокоили.

Каким бы опытным врачом Леонхард ни был, эпилепсию он изучал только в теории и никогда не сталкивался с настоящими припадками; и без того смутные воспоминания ленивых конспектов рассеивались, как дым, чем больше мужчина пытался их поймать.

\- Вызовите скорую, - стараясь говорить спокойно, проговорил он, кинув быстрый взгляд на часы. – Скажите, что приступ эпилепсии длится уже четыре минуты и не собирается кончаться.

Петер подскочил и, невпопад несколько раз кивнув, убежал за телефоном. Дождавшись, пока тот скроется из виду, майор, чуть поколебавшись, осторожно протянул руку к поясу рыжего и достал флягу. Откупорил её. Принюхался.

_«…вино?»_

Леонхард почувствовал странное головокружение: такое когда-то уже было, тяжёлый запах, пьянящий больше, чем сама жидкость, и терпкий вкус… «Яд», - безошибочно определил он, не совсем понимая, откуда это знает. Не зная, откуда помнит вкус отравленного вина.

Вопрос в любом случае состоял не в этом, а в том, кто подсыпал отраву в вино подозрительного рыжего шахматиста. И зачем он вообще принёс с собой алкоголь, тем более во фляге… «Удивительно старомодно», - подумалось невольно. Кому было бы выгодно, если бы шахматная партия с подающим надежды шахматисты завершилась на громком «Шах» и бьющимся в судорогах эпилептике; настолько выгодно, что этот некто даже изготовил яд, провоцирующий приступ…

«А если не провоцирующий, а им и являющийся? – Леонхард не осознавал, что начинает паниковать. – Если замысел был в том, чтобы… убить человека этим приступом, а вину свалить на Петера? Да кому же, в конце-то концов, понадобился этот мальчишка так сильно, кто же этот шеф, что же…»

«Не самое чистое дело» начинало отчётливо вонять кровью.


	3. 3.

\- Нет, - Петер, чуть прищурившись и рассматривая странного человека, рассказывающего ему такие нелепые вещи, едва заметно покачал головой. - Все равно не могу понять. Вы говорите, все это было подставой? Инсценировкой?

Он сам не мог пояснить, что именно подразумевал под словами "все это", но это размытое понятие включало в себя и неведомых бандитов, и неожиданное появление генерала Рейгнольда, и присутствие рядом Леонхарда, чьё лицо было пугающе знакомым. Правда, о последнем никто ничего не говорил.

\- Не могу понять, - повторил Петер. - Зачем?..

Немец бесстрастно пожал плечами – либо действительно не знал, в чём лично Романов сильно сомневался, либо не хотел говорить – и быстро зашагал вперёд по улице. На миг заколебавшемуся Петеру пришлось его догонять: шаги Леонхарда были широкими и торопливыми, будто тот пытался сбежать.

Турнир прервался, даже толком не начавшись: Ричарда Артура увезли на скорой, шахматисты, взбудораженные потерями в своих рядах, прервали партии и суетливо заговорили на всех языках разом; часть людей от вида эпилептика даже вырвало. «Вот и съездил на международный…» - тоскливо думал тогда Петер, глядя вслед отъезжающей машине. Англичанин в себя так и не пришёл.

Зато, как будто пытаясь его заменить, вокруг неустанно крутился знакомый незнакомец, оглядывая студента с ног до головы в те мгновения, когда думал, что Романов не обращал на него внимания. К несчастью для себя, ошибаясь. 

Когда же о временном закрытии турнира сообщили официально, немец тут же подскочил к Петеру и чересчур спокойно поинтересовался, не проводить ли русского студента до ближайшей станции метро, раз уж ему не повезло с партнёром.

\- Не повезло?! – взорвался и без того взвинченный Петер гневной тирадой, мимолётом надеясь, что не напутает ничего с грамматикой в таком состоянии: позориться перед носителем языка, особенно таким настырным, не позволяла гордость. – Вы заявляетесь на турнир, делая вид, что так и надо, и ведя себя так, будто мы старые знакомые… - он осёкся, поняв, что готов перейти на истерические вопли, - диагностируете болезнь моему другу, которой у него никогда не было, а теперь строите из себя доброго самаритянина?

Мужчина кивнул, но прежде, чем Петер опять смог разразиться нервной тирадой, спокойно проговорил, как ни в чём не бывало:

\- Я знаю, что ваш рыжий друг – не эпилептик.

Юноша обомлел, но промолчал. «Какой же из него тогда врач, - начал думать он, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает незнакомая доселе подозрительность, - если он, будучи осведомлённым, ставит ложный диагноз? И с чего это я вообще решил, что он врач? – тут же забеспокоился Романов, со всё нарастающим страхом поглядывая на искажённое длинным шрамом лицо навязывающегося попутчика. – Вижу человека в первый… вернее, второй раз в жизни. Какого чёрта мне вообще ему верить?»

Мужчина всё так же спокойно протянул Петеру фляжку, в которой студент мгновенно узнал ту самую, из которой отхлёбывал рыжий. Вкрадчиво проговорил:

\- Понюхайте. Ни в коем случае не отпивайте, просто вдохните.

«Что ещё за шуточки…» - окончательно растерявшись, думал Романов, но фляжку взял – почему-то показалось, что немец в противном случае просто пихнёт её Петеру под нос. Покорно сделал вдох.

\- …что это, чёрт возьми? – испуганно спросил юноша, опуская фляжку и с отвращением морщась. Приторный и густой аромат, вырывавшийся из неё, мутил разум. Не дожидаясь ответа, Романов быстро продолжил: - Я видел, как Ричард что-то пересыпал в неё. Он сказал, что это лекарство…

\- Тем не менее, это яд, – будничным тоном заявил немец, теребя край синего шарфа. 

Кажется, только в тот момент Петер по-настоящему испугался.

Он стоял, не шевелясь, и смотрел на человека перед собой. Тёмно-синее, потрёпанное временем и постоянным использованием пальто – Петер был уверен, что именно в нём немец был и вчера, - на скорую руку завязанный шарф, взъерошенные волосы, будто выгоревшие на солнце, хотя кожа оставалась бледной. И шрам. Очень-очень знакомый шрам у человека, которого видишь второй раз в жизни и которому будто по привычке доверяешь…

Чьё появление совпало с чёрной полосой в жизни Петера и отравлением его друга. Мутило уже не от запаха отравленного вина, которым была наполнена фляга, а от подкатывающего к горлу пульсирующего комка страха.

\- А вам-то откуда знать? – пытаясь сопротивляться, слабо поинтересовался Петер. Мужчина сухо улыбнулся:

\- Я медик. Военный медик, - добавил зачем-то. – Можете мне поверить: в таких делах разбираюсь. Так вы согласны, что нам не следует разделяться?

\- И всё-таки откуда вы… Впрочем, неважно, - Петер вдруг понял, что совершенно не хочет знать, откуда в германской армии взялись специалисты по отравам. А ещё – почему мужчина глянул на него с непонятной, но искренней благодарностью. – Хорошо. Полагаю, проводник мне не помешает.

Немец, успокаивающе улыбнувшись, кивнул и, уже направляясь к выходу, негромко проговорил, будто не желая, чтобы слушал кто-то лишний:

\- Вчера мы не успели… полностью представиться, - он усмехнулся. – Меня зовут Леонхард фон Гюнтхерштейн.

\- Приятно познакомиться, - буркнул себе под нос Петер, вопреки обыкновению не слишком заботясь ни о произношении, ни о вежливости. Мужчина искоса на него поглядел, но предпочёл промолчать.

Теперь же, после получаса, по всей видимости, бесцельного плутания по улицам города (Петер совершенно был уверен, что Леонхард или отвратительно знал собственную малую родину, или нарочно заметал следы), мужчина ни с того ни с сего объявляет, что большая часть последних событий была кем-то спланирована. «Просто прекрасно, - понемногу начинал злиться юноша, но пока хранил молчание – может быть, герр Леонхард всё-таки предпочтёт не таить остатки информации от предполагаемой жертвы всего этого сыр-бора. – Приехал сыграть в шахматы, а в итоге сам оказался чьей-то фигурой… Надеюсь, что хоть не пешкой – ладьи мне всегда нравились больше».

Мысли об игре не остудили его пыл, напротив: одни воспоминания о бьющемся в конвульсиях Ричарде заставляли дрожать от смеси страха за собственную жизнь и ярости.

\- Да остановитесь же, в конце концов, и извольте объясниться! – не выдержал Петер, поймав Леонхарда за рукав и резко дёрнув на себя. Тот послушался, обернувшись и смерив юношу странным взглядом. «Ну и глаза, - вдруг понял тот, - такие светло-голубые, как будто…»

\- Вы знаете, - его мысль прервал негромкий голос немца, в очередной раз поправившего шарф, - за нами последние минут пятнадцать упорно следует один человек, а я хоть и военный, но всё же врач, а не разведчик, и сбросить хвост не в силах.

Петер почувствовал, что этот человек что-то недоговаривает: в голове светлячком вспыхнула мысль, что про разведчика он глубоко ошибается, но тут же погасла. Петер осторожно оглянулся, но, конечно, не увидел ни одного типа в чёрном пальто и солнечных очках. Самому от этого стало смешно: «И где ты видел, кроме кино, таких незадачливых шпионов?»; однако быстро вспомнилось, что и слежку-то за ним никто не вёл. 

\- Вы его не заметите, - поняв направление мыслей Петера, всё так же спокойно произнёс Леонхард, почему-то махнув рукой в противоположную сторону. – Его зовут Ганс, он… мой коллега. Если бы он искал меня, давно бы уже подошёл, но постоянно держится на расстоянии, хотя толком и не скрывается… - мужчина, кажется, начинал уходить в себя и свои весьма неприятные мысли, и юноша поспешил сказать:

\- Но какой смысл им за нами следить? – Он невольно поёжился от собственной интонации. – Раз этот господин – ваш знакомый, значит, знает, где вы живёте, а мой адрес, раз уж тут действительно замешаны высшие армейские чины, вряд ли сложно выяснить…

\- Не имею ни малейшего понятия, - честно признался Леонхард, с непонятной симпатией глядя на спутника. – Впрочем, если мы зайдём в тесный бар, где сложно остаться незамеченным, ему придётся либо раскрыться, либо сдаться.

Никакой охоты заглядывать в заведения такого рода у Петера, разумеется, не наблюдалось. Более того: хотелось расхохотаться в лицо этому немцу с паранойей и на русском послать его куда подальше, выяснить дорогу до метро и преспокойно провести остаток дня в гостинице, пялясь в телеэкран.

Хотелось бы, если бы не фляга с ядом, теперь лежавшая в глубоком кармане пальто слишком спокойного для такой кутерьмы немца. «Даже если он в этом и замешан, - беспомощно думал Петер, - то хотя бы не скрывает от меня информацию… А если наоборот – в этом и есть план этой генеральской шайки? А «внучек» - главное действующее лицо заговора? И есть ли вообще эта слежка и этот заговор… Чёрт бы вас всех побрал!»

Юноша кивнул, и мужчина тут же сорвался с места с, видимо, обычной для него скоростью. Проклиная внутренне и его, и себя, и невидимую слежку, и даже Ричарда с его подделанной эпилепсией, питерец помчался следом.

Видимо, в своих предположениях о запутывании следа Петер не прогадал: теперь Леонхард не шёл по-своему неторопливо по широким проспектам в огромной нескончаемой толпе, а свернул в небольшой, узкий переулок и уже через несколько минут кивал на неприметную вывеску. «Ну, это не похоже на притон отъявленных бандитов…» - подумал юноша, разглядывая стёкла окон, за которыми сидели, весело общаясь, какие-то миловидные девушки, потягивавшие кофе. В конце концов, он, осторожно толкнув аккуратную деревянную дверь, вошёл внутрь, тут же чувствуя, как разливается по телу приятное тепло закрытого помещения после несуровой, но всё же холодной и промозглой берлинской погоды.

Над головой тихо звякнул колокольчик; чуть полный мужчина с татуировкой орла на плече поднял глаза, скользнув взглядом по посетителям, приветливо кивнул им (скорее всего, по большей части Леонхарду) и вернулся к милой беседе с молодой, но весьма обаятельной коротко подстриженной дамочкой под двадцать. Мужчина, оттеснив Петера плечом и еле заметным жестом сказав следовать за ним, сел на стул у стойки; студент, не видя других вариантов, сел на соседний.

\- Тебя нечасто тут видно, Леон, - заметил бармен, доставая бокал и негромко добавив ещё одну фразу – её смысла Петер не понял, но Леонхард сразу нахмурился.

\- Семья – штука сложная, - уклончиво ответил он. – Тем более в такие времена.

Бармен понятливо кивнул и наконец повернулся к юноше, внимательно оглядев его с ног до головы. Петер понял, почему мужчина выбрал именно этот бар: кажется, такой мимолётной болтовне-допросу подвергался каждый пришедший.

\- Вы не местный, - проговорил бармен. – К нам обычно туристы не заходят.

\- Я и не турист, - устав столько раз за последние дни повторять эту фразу, фыркнул Петер. – Я приехал по делам. 

Мужчина хмыкнул: кажется, не верил, что у студента могут быть другие дела в Берлине, кроме туризма. Романов почти тут же вскипел и исподлобья посмотрел на бармена, но тот, совершенно не смутившись, дружелюбно мотнул головой и опять обратился к Леонхарду с набором неизвестных Петеру слов, из которых ему удалось опознать только сильно изменённое не то акцентом, не то ещё чем «заказать». Спутник юноши проговорил что-то, ничуть не более понятное, даже напротив: сквозь его негромкий смех Петер вообще ничего понять не сумел, но, кажется, над барменом Леонхард просто издевался, судя по обиженному лицу последнего. Впрочем, он только кивнул посетителю и скрылся за неприметной дверью.

\- Оглянитесь и посмотрите в окно, - спокойно посоветовал мужчина, внимательно разглядывая выставленные на полках, висящих на противоположной стене, вина. – Только не особенно резко. Невзначай.

Значение последнего слова Петер угадывал, уже разворачиваясь якобы для того, чтобы улыбнуться щебетавшим у окна девушкам в ярких куртках, привлёкшим его внимание с улицы; те одарили его заинтересованными взглядами, но, видимо, разочаровавшись, вернулись к болтовне.

Человек в окне позади них тоже внимательно осмотрел Петера, и тот с ужасом узнал в нём главу вчерашней банды. Однако заходить он, как и предсказывал Леонхард, не стал и быстро исчез в той стороне, откуда пришёл.

\- Кажется, он понял, что мы его рассекретили, - немного нервно проговорил Романов, разворачиваясь обратно. Леонхард пожал плечами:

\- Да он это, скорее всего, понял, ещё когда я в этот проулок свернул. Ганс далеко не дурак… и не шпион, и даже не детектив. - Он неожиданно рассмеялся. – Да и вряд ли он рассчитывал, что я его не замечу. Либо план у них бестолковый, либо его исполнитель.

Юноша предпочёл не встревать в спор, но упрямо полагал, что если заговор и есть, то его так просто примитивно не сорвёшь, а если нет, то и срывать нечего. «И откуда только такая паранойя? – грустно размышлял Петер, разглядывая круги на дереве барной стойки. – Может, у Рика действительно было просто лекарство в слишком большой дозе, генерал хотел кого-то разыграть, но вместо этого под руку ему попался я, а прерывать спектакль на середине как-то негоже, а этот Ганс просто ждал, пока Леонхард спровадит меня, чтобы поговорить лично. Вполне обыденная картина жизни».

Несмотря на всё желание в это верить, студент опять пришёл к выводу, что так просто это в любом случае не разрешится. От Леонхарда-то это тоже скрывали, а он, если судить по этому раскладу, вообще лицо достаточно левое.

\- Так что вы будете брать? – вырвал его из размышлений голос и внимательный взгляд спутника. 

Петер растерялся.

\- Вообще-то, я не собирался ничего… - Он откровенно замялся: конечно, от загадочного Ганса они отвязались, но ведь прийти в бар и есть глазами бокал (или кружку, что у немцев больше в ходу?) соседа – та ещё глупость. Молчание Петера Леонхард истолковал по-своему и с сочувствием в голосе осторожно предложил:

\- Если вам так будет проще, можно перейти на русский. 

Юноша недоумённо уставился на немца. Почему-то смысл его слов доходил до него очень неторопливо, хотя Петер не чувствовал себя ни уставшим, ни рассеянным – просто как-то странно было думать, что человек рядом может знать русский. Он же немец…

\- А откуда вы его знаете? – удивлённо переспросил Романов, упорно продолжая говорить на немецком; Леонхард улыбнулся краями губ и проговорил на чистом русском, выстукивая какую-то мелодию по дереву:

\- В студенчестве ещё выучил, а сейчас никак не получается забыть.

Петер едва сдержался, чтобы не раскрыть от шока рта, и торопливо залопотал, всплеснув руками и всё же переходя на русский – странно было бы, если бы они оба говорили на иностранных для себя языках:

\- Наверное, это будет звучать неуместно, но теперь моя очередь говорить, что у вас отличный русский.

Леонхард громко и искренне засмеялся.

\- Простите, что прерываю ваше веселье, - за стойкой вновь появился бармен, с интересом поглядывая на нежданных посетителей, - но хотелось бы всё-таки узнать, будет ли что-нибудь заказывать молодой человек.

\- Берите пиво, - тут же влез Леонхард, всё ещё улыбаясь. – Вина здесь всё равно разбавленные, а вот пиво всегда было хорошим.

Бармен посмотрел на него с такой вселенской обидой, что Петер, не выдержав, прыснул в кулак и согласно махнул рукой; бармен, повздыхав, наполнил две кружки и, всё ещё поглядывая на Леонхарда с видом оскорблённого дворянина, которому только эпоха не позволяет вызвать обидчика на дуэль, отошёл обратно к юной девушке. Та, заметил юноша, всё это время внимательно их разглядывала, но почти сразу же отвернулась к бармену, едва Петер бросил на неё взгляд.

\- Ну, нам в любом случае пришлось бы перейти на другой язык, - развернувшись на стуле и опершись спиной о стойку, проговорил Леонхард, - ибо вряд ли бы вы хотели, чтобы все эти люди слышали про наши проблемы. 

Он сделал глоток из кружки, жестом обведя комнату бара; Петер быстро кивнул и немного отпил из своей. Как ни странно, пиво действительно было приятным на вкус.

\- Даже если отбросить то, зачем за вами следят и пытаются подставить, - продолжал размышлять немец, глядя в потолок, - остаётся и вопрос, зачем это скрывают от меня. Если бы не вчерашняя случайность, мы бы даже не встретились. Но, как выяснилось, «случайность» эта была подстроена, причём самим генералом. Зачем кому-то насильно нас знакомить? Особенно если впоследствии всё равно я должен был оставаться в неведении. Ещё и этот шеф…

\- Вы упускаете одну вещь, - наконец решился Петер, поглядывая на задумчивое лицо Леонхарда – с такого ракурса его шрам был почти незаметен, и юноша смог вдохнуть спокойнее. – Я вам не верю. 

Немец прервался на полувдохе и резко повернулся к юноше, буравя его глазами; тот поёжился.

\- Но зачем мне вам врать, если мы даже не особенно знакомы? – непонимающе спросил Леонхард, напряжённо вглядываясь в лицо собеседника.

\- А зачем говорить правду и тем более спасать от слежки? – парировал Петер, вновь отхлёбывая пива. – Вы с таким же успехом можете быть таким же посланцем «шефа», как и Ганс. Или даже выдумать этого Ганса, чтобы припугнуть меня и заставить следовать за вами. Более того: вы могли придумать всё с самого начала: и про яд, и про генерала, и про хвост – и полагать теперь, что я буду следовать за вами, как за спасителем.

\- Мне-то это на что? – в холодной ярости поинтересовался Леонхард, опустошая кружку.

\- А генералу?

Петер с удивлением заметил, что успел выпить свою порцию; Леонхард махнул рукой бармену, и тот молча наполнил кружки второй раз.

\- Надеюсь, здесь не слишком дорого, - пробормотал Петер, понимая, что выбрасывает деньги на ветер, пусть и в не самой неприятной компании. Мужчина фыркнул:

\- Раз уж я вас в это «втянул», - последнее слово он произнёс с особым ядом, - я оплачу.

\- И на том спасибо, - выговорил Петер и, взмахнув волосами, вернулся к брошенной теме: - И зачем я, русский студент, понадобился этому «шефу», сами подумайте! Денег нет, влиятельная родственница – одна сестра, да и то влияет она только на меня, - Леонхард коротко рассмеялся, - а шпионов моей внешности вряд ли можно найти.

\- В таком случае, - немец поднял кружку, будто собираясь сделать тост, и сухо улыбнулся, - как я могу вам верить? С таким же успехом вы можете быть марионеткой шефа, а я – основной жертвой этого заговора. Если он, конечно, есть.

Петер несколько секунд молча смотрел на собеседника, затем громко вздохнул:

\- Замкнутый круг. Я не верю вам, вы не верите мне, но при этом мы сидим и пьём пиво в баре, убегая от главаря вчерашней шайки…

\- Который к тому же мой сослуживец, - подхватил Леонхард. – Абсурднейшая ситуация.

\- Показали бы такое в кино – я бы не поверил.

\- Жаль, что мы не в кино.

Они чокнулись кружками и сделали по большому глотку; в голове Петера начинало понемногу мутнеть – видимо, не то пиво было слишком хорошим, не то не следовало пить его почти натощак.

Спорили они ещё, вероятно, минут пятнадцать, пытаясь доказать друг другу, что именно собеседнику верить нельзя; бармен и дамочка то и дело подозрительно на них косились, но не особенно слушали, занимаясь исключительно светской беседой с элементами флирта – по крайней мере, так казалось Петеру. Впрочем, Леонхард тоже не подавал признаков волнения, поэтому юноша нехотя успокоился окончательно.

За окном медленно начинало темнеть, когда над дверью опять зазвенел колокольчик; немногочисленные посетители почти одновременно оглянулись посмотреть на пришельцев. Леонхард, выдавив из себя ухмылку, приветственно кивнул заглянувшей компании из трёх мужчин не самого трезвого вида. Те заговорили все разом, и Петеру не удалось уловить ни слова, в отличие от спутника, который умудрился с каждым обменяться парой реплик.

\- А это кто? – вальяжно расположившись по другую сторону от Леонхарда, поинтересовался невысокий пухлый мужчина, полупьяными глазами рассматривая Петера. – Он нечастый тут гость, определённо – я его не знаю…

\- Петер, - кратко представился юноша, с опаской оглядывая незнакомца, - я в Берлине всего пару дней.

\- Что ж, это всё объясняет! – тут же заулыбался коротышка, но на всякий случай посмотрел на Леонхарда.

\- Он со мной, - кивнул тот, и мужчина окончательно успокоился. Когда он отвернулся, чтобы обсудить выпивку с товарищами, юноша наклонился к Леонхарду:

\- Кто эти люди?

\- Собутыльники моего кузена, - с еле различимой неприязнью проговорил немец, выливая в себя остатки неизвестно какой по счёту кружки. – Часто притаскивают его домой, когда он совсем в стельку пьян. Мы с ними… товарищи.

\- Не повезло вам, - честно проговорил Петер, и сам не понимая, что конкретно имеет в виду, и Леонхард, хмыкнув, кивнул:

\- Боюсь, спорить нет смысла.

Их беседу вполголоса опять прервал всё тот же пухлолицый пьяница, вероятно, уже успевший причислить Петера к их компании.

\- А не откажетесь ли вы сыграть с нами в покер? – широко улыбаясь, предложил мужчина, вглядываясь в лицо Петера. – Всего немного, в качестве обряда инициации – можно даже не на деньги, если боитесь…

\- Прошу прощения, - осадил его Леонхард, - но у нас, вообще-то, есть и другие дела…

\- А почему нет? – миролюбиво поинтересовался Петер, перебивая едва начавших спорить немцев. Затем, чуть поколебавшись, обратился к своему спутнику уже по-русски, поправив волосы и отставив кружку. – Раз уж мне не повезло сегодня с шахматами, то должно повести с картами.

Леонхард некоторое время колебался, но, чуть улыбнувшись, в конце концов, сдался:

\- Только имейте в виду – среди них одни шулеры.

«Я тоже не самый честный игрок», - едва не ляпнул Петер вслух, но сдержался – в основном потому, что язык от количества выпитого начинал заплетаться. Впрочем, ему повезло: остальные картёжники были не в лучшем состоянии, а Леонхард больше следил за их руками, чем за манипуляциями студента, закалённого русским общежитием.

\- Держи, - зевнул пухлолицый, кинув Петеру потрёпанную колоду. – У нас традиция: новички раздают.

Петер подивился такой наивности, но промолчал: в конце концов, у них, может, все рукава в картах, вот им и наплевать, ежели им что неприятное подтасуют. Тем не менее, отказываться юноша не стал и, вспомнив всё, что знал о шулерстве и покере, раздал карты.

…Как ни странно, то ли немцы были легендарно честны, то ли слишком пьяны, чтобы вспомнить о предполагаемых картах в рукавах, но первые три партии Петер выиграл без особого труда. Ворчащие пьяницы тут же предложили сыграть на деньги; Леонхард поглядывал на Петера с интересом, но предпочитал отмалчиваться. 

В четвёртый раз Петер едва не спустил всё до последней монеты, в пятый – вернул всё обратно и даже немного заработал, в шестой поставил достаток на кон и проиграл его Леонхарду. Дело близилось к ночи; несколько бутылок пива ходило по столу из рук в руки – Петер даже не пытался их сосчитать, всю оставшуюся сосредоточенность направляя на игру. 

Компания пьяниц безнадёжно проигрывала; поначалу пасовавший же Леонхард, напротив, стал играть в полную силу и несколько раз обыграл даже Петера. Люди из бара один за другим уходили, да и с их столика понемногу начали разбредаться разочарованные, еле-еле набравшие мелочи по карманам, чтобы оплатить заказы, нетрезвые личности.

К тому моменту, как уже порядком опьяневшие Петер и Леонхард перешли на «ты», в баре остались только они вдвоём, немолодая женщина, сидящая к ним спиной, и всё та же миловидная дама, уже напропалую соблазнявшая изнеженного женским вниманием бармена.

Вдвоём в покер, конечно, играть смысла не было, и карты были временно отложены в сторону. Ни Петер, ни Леонхард прекращать не собирались, а Петер втайне ещё и надеялся отыграться, разбив спутника наголову. Тот только посмеивался.

\- Итак, что мы имеем, - начал он, искоса глядя на юношу. – Мы имеем, что я не разбираюсь в русских карточный играх…

\- А я – в немецких, - подтвердил Петер. – Но играть хочется.

\- Конечно, - хмыкнул Леонхард, переводя взгляд на тёмное, освещённое только светом самого бара, окно, в котором по большей части отражалась только полупустая комната. – С таким игроком было бы странно не…

Он неожиданно прервал фразу и во все глаза уставился на что-то позади Петера. Каким-то неожиданно сиплым голосом выговорил, поднимаясь с места:

\- Окно… Какого чёрта?

Петер быстро оглянулся и успел заметить, как Ричард Артур как ни в чём не бывало прошёл мимо бара, улыбаясь и едва ли не напевая что-то себе под нос. Леонхард не стал дожидаться, пока он скроется из виду, и, бросив юноше бумажник, выскочил из комнаты раньше, чем Петер успел сказать хоть слово.

Петер почувствовал, как сердце забилось где-то в горле. «Даже если его и не госпитализировали, а я не знаю, должны были или нет, - мысли путались, и Петер жестом подозвал бармена, надеясь, что тот сможет назвать примерную сумму совместного пьянства с Леонхардом, - то почему он здесь? Он живёт в другой части города… и меня тут не должно быть…»

С трудом разобрав цифру, названную мрачным (не то потому, что его оторвали от общения с девушкой, не то из-за того, что постоянный посетитель ушёл, даже не попрощавшись) мужчиной, Петер достал из кошелька Леонхарда нужную сумму и, не дожидаясь сдачи, выбежал вслед за Леонхардом, оглядываясь во все стороны. 

Ричард Артур вышел из переулка и даже успел перейти пустынный, но широкий проспект, и остановился прямо под фонарём – сложно было его не заметить. Петер припустил в ту сторону, почти сразу же заметив и Леонхарда, выбежавшего из соседней улочки – вероятно, англичанин пытался оторваться от погони, носясь по закуткам района.

Но зачем тогда так демонстративно стоять на самом видном месте?..

Вдруг из-за поворота, визжа тормозами так, что Петер в испуге прижался к стене, вылетел грузовик; он нёсся по пустой улице, виляя и то и дело заезжая на тротуар. Юноша попятился, Леонхард же, как будто не замечая машины с сумасшедшим водителем за рулём, помчался через проспект.

Всё происходящее напоминало кино. Только уже не про шпионов.

_Визг тормозов, рёв двигателя, громыхание каких-то железок внутри машины, и быстрый бег немца – Петеру даже показалось, что он может услышать его дыхание, хотя в такой безумной какофонии это, конечно, было невозможно._

А какой-то безумный, неумелый, третьесортный триллер.

Грузовик врезался в Леонхарда и, вильнув, сбрасывая тело, помчался дальше; немец с отвратительным хрустом упал посреди дороги. Рыжий, кивнув своим мыслям, скрылся в переулке, даже не взглянув на Петера, который вжимался в стену и ничего не понимал.

Под Леонхардом медленно начала расползаться отвратительная красная лужа, блестящая жёлтым в свете фонарей.


	4. 4.

Сначала был ветер. Ветер охватил все, растрепал волосы и завыл в трубах, беснуясь в маленьком переулке и метаясь по нему, как зверь по клетке. И почему-то была темнота; ветер сдул шапку и швырнул в снег, и ладоням, ступням, коленям отчего-то тоже было холодно; изо рта вырывалось облачко пара, не согревая ни капли. Все слилось, смешалось и завертелось спутанным клубком непонятых намёков и недоверчивых взглядов. Петер ничего не понимал; резкая головная боль пронзила висок.

Он приоткрыл глаза, обеими ладонями загребая снег и почему-то не удивляясь, что волосы растрёпаны и покрыты снежинками, что он сидит на коленях, что перед ним валяется раскрытый бумажник, что вокруг толпа, что люди спинами закрывают что-то от его взгляда; сколько прошло минут, секунд — прошло с какого момента?

Петер инстинктивно схватил бумажник и торопливо закрыл. В голове помутнело. Замёрзшие руки дрожали. Все никак не получалось воссоздать по крупицам картину последних минут: сначала был ветер...

...а после ветра явился свет.

Свет, заливающий все кругом, слепящий глаза, лишающий зрения и не несущий тепла; два огня, жёлтых, как мутные фонари переулка, два холодных бесстрастных огня, две... автомобильные фары? Петер вскочил, медленно, с ужасом осознавая, что произошло и как произошло; только один вопрос оставался без ответа — почему...

Романов пошатнулся. Перед глазами все плыло, и он все никак не мог понять, неужели он действительно мертвецки пьян или всего лишь падает в обморок от избытка услышанного и пережитого. Он прислонился спиной к стене кирпичной, обшарпанной, и быстро провёл двумя пальцами по ней, снова, снова; чтобы стереть в кровь кожу, чтобы почувствовать своё тело, чтобы разобраться, сон это или вправду нелепое, никчёмное кино.

Не могло быть реальностью. Сначала был ветер... Петер мысленно выругал себя за повторение одних и тех же фраз без всякого смысла, безучастным взглядом осматривая криво припаркованный чуть в отдалении грузовик с распахнутыми дверями. Что-то тонко заверещало на краю слуха; верещание нарастало, переходя то в писк, то в низкий вой, и расплывающийся взгляд уловил в конце переулка яркое мигающее пятно, белый микроавтобус — скорее, его светлый силуэт, — который и был источником неприятного звука, то высокого, писклявого, то низкого и басистого. «Скорая, — краешком рассудка, ещё неподвластным головокружению, осознал Романов. — Леонхард...»

Ноги не слушались, голова не подчинялась, разум подёрнулся пеленой.

Но тем не менее, Петер умудрился подняться на ноги; покрасневшие, почти не слушавшиеся хозяина пальцы едва не уронили кошелёк обратно в снег. Люди теснились, о чём-то говорили — не получалось разобрать, даже просто услышать слова; только неясный, пульсирующий гул.

— Пропустите, — выдавил он из себя — и когда голос успел так охрипнуть? Петер не понял, на каком языке он это сказал, да и не хотел думать об этом, но несколько человек, косо взглянув на шатающегося, дрожащего от холода студента, действительно расступились.

...был свет...

...а потом затрещал звук.

Петер всё равно мало что мог рассмотреть, а расталкивать людей локтями не было желания — он не понял, откуда их столько набежало за те несколько секунд, что юноша осел на землю, не мог же он потерять сознания на долгие минуты!

Романов помнил вскрик — короткий и звонкий, прервавшийся на середине; помнил ругань водителя из почему-то открытого окна машины, помнил визг тормозов. Почему-то на этом нити воспоминаний обрывались: свет, ветер, звук. А была ли картина? Ведь он смотрел прямо на грузовик, прямо на Леонхарда, так почему же всё уплывает из памяти?

— Сбежал, видимо, едва понял, что долихачил...

— Пульса нет...

— Будто можно ждать чего-то другого после такой аварии!

Петеру удавалось слышать лишь обрывки фраз, но и этого хватило, чтобы из людей выделить мутнеющим взглядом врачей и полицейских, о чём-то негромко советовавшихся. Или громко — перекрикивая завывания сирены скорой, чьи-то испуганные крики и гудение разговоров.

— Простите, — Петер, всё ещё едва стоя на ногах, окликнул человека в полицейской форме; тот на удивление быстро обернулся. — Простите... что произошло?

Мужчина осмотрел его придирчиво внимательно, и Петер, вспомнив о падении в снег, смущённо стряхнул с волос белые снежинки. Почему-то страшно не было.

Не верилось. Не получалось верить. Не хотелось верить.

— Грузовик в человека врезался, — кратко ответил полицейский; Петер почувствовал предательскую дрожь в руках и спешно спрятал их в карманы. — Смотреть тут особенно не на что, поэтому советую вам пойти отоспаться.

Юноша кивнул, едва ли слыша последнюю фразу; «Кажется, не приняли за свидетеля — и как умудрились, и как он умудрился, и почему сейчас, и какое отношение к этому имеет Ричард, а какое — Леонхард...»

Разгоняемые резкими фразами служителей правопорядка, часть людей постепенно стали расходиться — наверное, те, кто выскочил из дома исключительно по инерции. Петер кусал губы, чувствуя запёкшуюся на виске кровь — видимо, врезался в угол дома во время падения, только почему больно не было?

Больно — это краем глаза видеть столпившихся вокруг изломанного тела врачей. Больно — это испачканный тёмной кровью асфальт под человеком, который решил помочь незнакомцу и, видимо, поплатился.

После звука должна была быть кровь. Петер знал это.

...хорошо, что он рухнул на колени, глядя только вниз, до того, как успел что-либо разглядеть. Хорошо.

Было бы.

«Леонхард, — в третий раз повторил про себя его имя Романов, будто надеясь, что нежданный спутник откликнется; но тот, конечно, был мёртв — от такого не выживают. — Леонхард, во что же я всё-таки втянут?..»

— Извиняюсь, — неожиданно раздалось сзади, и Петер, пошатнувшись и чуть опять не упав, резко развернулся, сфокусировав всё ещё нечёткий взгляд на девушке — той самой, из бара, которая флиртовала с мужчиной за стойкой. Она почему-то улыбалась, дрожа не то от холода, не то от страха. — Ничего, что я по-английски?

Юноша нашёл в себе силы только коротко кивнуть.

— Хорошо... — дамочка подозрительно его осмотрела, будто уже собираясь сделать замечание по поводу его состояния, но вместо этого осторожно, будто ступая по минному полю, проговорила: — Я выскочила, когда услышала шум, и в снегу нашла это. Не твоё?

В раскрытой ладони у неё лежала небольшая связка ключей; Петер почему-то сразу угадал, что её уронил Леонхард, когда доставал бумажник. Или когда бежал за Ричардом — в его состоянии немудрено было потерять такую маленькую вещицу. Романов опять кивнул, и девушка, даже не намереваясь что-либо узнавать, сунула ключи в карман Петера — тот и слова вымолвить не успел — и быстро ушла. «Я даже имя её не узнал...» — отстранённо думал студент, наблюдая, как закрытого тканью Леонхарда погружают в скорую. Увозят.

Его уже не спасти.

Через некоторое время — в голове Петера всё ещё мутилось от ужаса и количества выпитого, почти не давая осознавать реальность — он остался стоять посреди вновь пустынного проспекта практически в абсолютном одиночестве; только тёмное, почти чёрное пятно и несколько последних полицейских напоминали о событиях, произошедших меньше часа назад. И ещё ранка на виске, и оцарапанные ладони — но это уже о другом...

Осознав, что таращится в одну точку уже несколько минут, да ещё и стоя посреди проезжей части, Петер поспешил перейти на другую сторону улицы, а затем, позволив ногам нести его самим, и вовсе припустил с места убийства со всей возможной прытью; хотелось забыть, но забыть не получалось.

И снова ветер, бьющий в лицо и по ушам, и снова жёлтый, неяркий свет в глаза; и снова капли, прозрачными нитями ложащиеся на щёки, и снова холодные линии на скулах...

Петер резко остановился; он успел выйти на более-менее оживлённый перекрёсток и встал прямо под фонарём. Стёр слёзы с лица тыльной стороной ладони: «Не до этого сейчас, чёрт», — и, прислонившись спиной к стене небольшого магазинчика и надеясь, что не помешает движению прохожих, попытался трезво всё обдумать.

«Леонхард мёртв, — повторил он себе, и в этот раз эта мысль не вызвала желания забиться в угол и разреветься, как в детстве — только отчётливую дрожь вдоль хребта. — Единственный человек, который мог помочь мне разобраться в этом бреде, мёртв... И что мне делать?»

Петер хлопнул себя рукой по щеке — холодные одеревеневшие пальцы даже не почувствовали прикосновения, но почему-то думать стало легче.

«Нужно попытаться разобраться, — твёрдо решил Петер. — Но пока всё, что у меня есть — это факты, которые выдал мне Леонхард, его бумажник, ключи и абсолютное непонимание, кто мог... кому понадобилось...» — сил закончить фразу во второй раз уже не хватило, и юноша, опустил голову, невольно усмехнулся.

«...может, надо сообщить его родственникам? Но ведь это полагается делать полиции, а не мне... Только как она его опознает, — от внезапной мысли Романов даже вздрогнул, — если все его личные вещи, скорее всего, лежат у меня в карманах, а всё, что осталось полицейским, — это фляга с ядом Рика?»

Старательно отгоняя от себя паршивые мысли о невольном препятствии следствию, Петер осторожно достал кошелёк. Простой бумажник из чёрной кожи, видимо, такая же старый, как и пальто, которое носил Леонхард, и такой же дорогой сердцу — удивительно, правда, что даже негнущимися пальцами юноше удалось его открыть.

К несчастью, там лежали не только деньги, как он надеялся, но и несколько карточек, билетов, невесть как всунутое удостоверение врача и, как ни странно, старомодные визитки. Строя в голове картины, как его арестовывают за кражу личных вещей убитого — смотреть, сколько денег вдобавок было у Леонхарда, не особенно хотелось, — Петер достал одну из небольших прямоугольных бумажек и повертел её в руках; что странно, номера телефона на ней не оказалось, зато обнаружился адрес.

«Если у него ещё и сотового нет, — вздохнул про себя Романов, дивясь, как быстро свыкся со смертью немца, — то опознание тела точно займёт много времени... Наверное, и вправду стоит заглянуть к нему домой — может, застану там его кузена. Хотя бы родственники узнают не последними...» — Петер поёжился от мысли, как друзья Леонхарда мечутся по столице в поисках, а потом узнают о его гибели. Не самая приятная участь...

Занятый такими мыслями, юноша пристал к прохожим с вопросами о времени и дороге до указанного на визитке места; то ли он от страха протрезвел до достаточно адекватного состояния, то ли такие заплутавшие алкоголики не были в этом районе редкостью, но ему отвечали спокойно и даже приветливо.

Леонхард, к счастью, жил («Какой отвратительный всё-таки "жил" глагол, — думал Петер, торопливо перебегая улицу, — жил, но никогда уже не будет жить...») недалеко, что, наверное, было логично: вряд ли он стал бы завсегдатаем бара на другом конце города. Правда, чем ближе подходил юноша к описанному горожанами дому, тем меньше прохожих ходило по улицам, как будто район почти полностью вымер. После событий последних дней, заметил Романов, он уже начинал бояться пустых пространств.

Вздрогнув от неясной тёмной фигуры, сидящей на скамейке на неосвещённой части улицы, Петер поспешил войти в подъезд невысокого, старого, но всё ещё вполне уютного дома, исписанного граффити — к счастью, ключ от входной двери оказался в связке.

Однако очутившись в освещённом лишь тусклой лампочкой подъезде, Петер понял, что совершенно растерян. «Ну нашёл я его дом, — затравленно оглядывая выбеленные стены, размышлял он, — а дальше-то что? Пытаться сунуть ключи в каждую замочную скважину? Так и в полиции оказаться недолго, да и этажей тут не два и не три, а все пять. У соседей спросить? И как я им объясню своё появление?»

Романов невольно звякнул ключами и сам вздрогнул от этого неожиданного звона; где-то наверху раскатисто скрипнула дверь. Юноша почувствовал подкатывающий к горлу ком: «И как я кому бы то ни было втолкую, какого чёрта шляюсь в час ночи по дому с кучей личных вещей жильца?» Будто мало было этого, с лестницы донеслись звуки тяжёлых шагов. Бросаться ко входной двери было глупо — человек жил всего на втором этаже, так что уже определённо заметил мнущегося у входа Петера.

— Кто вы такой? — холодным сонным голосом поинтересовался мужчина у Романова; он был чуть полным и носил совершенно нелепые круглые очки, заметил юноша, невольно разглядывая строгое лицо немца перед собой.

— Я к Л-леонхарду... — чуть краснея, сказал он, зачем-то взмахнув ключами. Опять раздался громкий, будто жалобный звон. — Мне нужно сообщить...

— О боже, ещё один! — перебил его мужчина, закатывая глаза и складывая руки на груди. — Поток собутыльников его кузена никогда не кончится?

Петер ошарашенно молчал.

— Что на этот раз этот пройдоха потерял? — сурово поинтересовался немец, сверкнув очками. Юноша опять взмахнул ключами. — Чёртов растяпа... Этот кретин Леонхард — мой сосед слева, можешь зайти и подождать его внутри. Вроде как он куда-то ушёл ещё днём — странно, что не вернулся...

Романов опять кивнул, втайне радуясь, что немец всё додумал за него. «Ему же мне говорить о смерти Леонхарда не нужно, — с сомнением решил юноша. — Он ему явно не родственник».

За этими мыслями Петер упустил момент, когда озлобленный сосед поднялся обратно на второй этаж, и взлетел вслед за ним, пропуская ступеньки. Мужчина махнул рукой на аккуратную дверь по соседству, и, прежде чем тот скрылся в своей квартире, Романов осторожно поинтересовался:

— Извините, а кто вы?

— Льерт, — буркнул тот. — И передайте Леонхарду, чтобы наконец-то сдал кузена в клинику — не на лечение, так хоть на опыты.

Грозно хлопнула дверь, и Петер, обеспокоенно оглядываясь на соседнюю, быстро повернул ключи в замочной скважине и зашёл в тёмную комнату, в которую едва проникал свет из единственного окна. Проведя рукой по стене, щёлкнул выключателем; разувшись и сняв с себя куртку, с интересом осмотрелся.

Комната была обставлена весьма скромно: несколько книжных шкафов стояли вдоль стен, хотя почти наполовину были заполнены не книгами, а разнообразным антиквариатом - оружием, картинами и потрёпанными письмам; напротив стоял весьма грозного вида гардероб, на вид, пожалуй, девятнадцатого века (зачем такая антикварная вещь военврачу, Петер понять не сумел, но с почтением провёл рукой по дереву — красивая резьба невольно внушала уважение) и старый, пусть и не настолько, диван с выцветшей обивкой и в спешке кинутым на подлокотник пледом.

Посередине комнаты расположился большой кофейный столик с беспорядочно раскиданными на нём заметками, записками и оборванным бумажками. «Я же пришёл сюда за контактами его семьи, — напомнил себе Романов, садясь на колени перед столом. — Думаю, здесь должны быть их телефоны... Особенно если его кузен действительно настолько алкоголик, как все увещевают».

Почерк у Леонхарда совершенно не напоминал типичный докторский: аккуратные маленькие буквы ровными рядами покрывали почти любой клочок бумаги, заполняя максимум свободного места. «Самый настоящий немец, — с улыбкой подумал Петер, но тут же вздрогнул и одёрнул себя, вернув лицу спокойное выражение, — только он мёртв». Почему мысль о его смерти так быстро забылась, юноша понять не сумел.

Были, правда, и другие заметки. «Притащишь эль — отдам долг. М», — гласила одна из них, и Романов почти сразу осознал, что этот загадочный М. и был злополучным кузеном. «Уже не притащит. И не отдаст... — юноша закусил губу и отвёл глаза, сжав кулаки. — Я надеюсь, Леонхард умер не из-за того, что решил мне помочь. Я не хочу...»

Он сжал пальцами виски; за окном прогромыхал проехавший мимо трамвай. «Не замечал, что тут есть пути. В каком же состоянии я сюда пришёл? — отстранённо подумал Петер; рука рефлекторно спрятала смятую в комок записку М. в карман. От осознания, что из-за Петера и только из-за него умер хороший человек, начинала бесконечно болеть голова. «Будто мне мыслей мало!» — хотелось заорать во всё горло, но перебудить всех соседей (особенно мрачного Льерта) не входило в планы Романова. «Раз здесь я номеров не найду, — заставил себя подумать юноша, — значит, надо идти в спальню. Вдруг там какая записная книжка будет или ещё что...»

Снова оглядев комнату в бесполезной надежде найти телефон или записную книжку, Романов погасил свет и, перешагнув раскиданные в беспорядке на полу бумаги, остановился на секунду перед дверью.

— Извини, — прошептал Петер темноте, — что встретил меня. Извини, что был вынужден войти в эту дрянь.

«Самому бы ещё не утонуть, — закончил про себя юноша, ёжась от прошедшего по позвоночнику холодка. — Кто бы ни были эти люди, они готовы пойти и на убийство... И почему я?»

Тяжело вздохнув, Петер устало опустился на колени, забыв даже о незажжённых лампах; раскалывалась голова то ли от раннего похмелья, то ли от последних событий, то ли от банального недосыпа. Невыносимо холодные руки, приложенные к голове, только усиливали боль; Романов уже боялся даже дышать. Темнота, несмотря на свет из окна, не рассеивалась, а только сгущалась: строгая, злая, обволакивающая тьма. Ужасно хотелось спать, и Петер, закусив губу и зажмурившись, пытался убедить себя, что рухнуть на кровать в квартире погибшего почти-знакомого-незнакомца и забыться тревожным сном если не подозрительно, то определённо некультурно.

Сначала был ветер, потом свет...

...подозрительно щёлкнуло что-то в гостиной.

В первую секунду Петер решил, что ему пригрезилось — в самом деле, откуда могут быть звуки в пустой квартире? Но через некоторое время тот же звук повторился.

В квартиру ворвались звуки ночного, но всё ещё живого города, а вместе с ними — обжигающий щёки мороз; Романов понял: влезли в окно.

Всё ещё не привыкшие к темноте глаза почти не могли ничего разглядеть; нужно оружие, лихорадочно думал Петер, бесшумно поднимаясь и радуясь, что его пока не заметили. Любая ваза или толстый талмуд — что угодно, чем можно было бы оглушить пришельца! Жаль, что антикварные сабли заперты в шкафах... На глаза попалась почему-то стоящая в углу трость, и юноша, недолго думая, схватил её.

Прокрасться обратно в комнату труда не составило — тёплые шерстяные носки скрадывали звуки шагов. Тёмная фигура быстро двигалась в другой конец комнаты, сжимая что-то блестящее в руке. «Нож?! — в панике решил Петер, стискивая холодящую пальцы ручку трости. — Если даже я успею огреть его по голове, времени ему хватит, чтобы вспороть мне живот...» Язык будто присох к нёбу — заставить себя закричать никак не удавалось.

Щёлкнул выключатель.

Романов, вмиг ослеплённый, прикрыл глаза рукой и принял защитную стойку, как будто трость — меч; какой-то тихий голосок на грани сознания шепнул, что поза исполнена точь-в-точь по учебникам, но понять, откуда столько уверенности, юноша не сумел.

На секунду в комнате повисла звенящая тишина, прерываемая лишь шелестом веток с улицы, а в следующий миг прозвучал ещё более злой, чем у Льерта, раздражённый и усталый голос:

— Какого чёрта ты забыл в моей квартире?

Петер в ужасе распахнул глаза и с нарастающим страхом взглянул на пришельца, чувствуя, как начинают дрожать руки.

На него смотрел, зло кривясь, живой, целый, вполне стоящий на своих ногах и, в общем-то, совершенно невредимый Леонхард, высокомерно осматривающий Петера с ног до головы.


	5. 5.

Леонхард осматривал её так внимательно, будто видел впервые. Она изучала. Она раздумывала. Она словно взвешивала пистолет на ладони, размышляя, покончить ли ей со всем этим одним выстрелом или еще немножко потянуть время; она, наверное, не понимала, как так неожиданно оказалось, что оставался шаг до конца, до завершения – и до нового начала.

Леонхард смотрел на неё и думал, почему же она – такая. У неё на руках мозоли и шрамы, и один из них, от запястья почти до самого локтя, оставлен лично рукой самого Леонхарда; он помнил, он знал, и, как сама она, не собирался забывать.

Ей, наверное, было холодно, потому она пришла согреться около огромного костра, охватившего весь город и танцевавшего по улицам, переулкам, проспектам. У неё были голубые глаза, чистого-чистого голубого цвета; Леонхард поймал себя на том, что почти ни у кого не встречал такого цвета глаз. Длинная русая коса, сколотая на затылке; волосы казались рыжими из-за отблесков огня. Валькирия, кольнуло где-то внутри, настоящая, северная, воинственная валькирия морозных земель.

Она никогда не казалась опасной. Но холодная ненависть валькирии, которая зажигает огоньки ярости в глазах, которая отдаётся болью в пальцах, что будто так и стремятся сжаться на горле, была слишком яркой – испепеляюще-сжигающей.

Она обещала Леонхарду однажды выколоть глаза тем самым ножом, которым пыталась проткнуть его насквозь несколько лет назад; она тогда, всхлипывая от боли и от страха за младшего брата, лежала на северном снегу и, наверное, призывала на помощь не то демонов, не то святых. Только вот ножик она потеряла.

А теперь смеётся.

«Кто она?- отстранённо подумал Леонхард, пытаясь ухватиться за остатки не то сна, не то видения, растворившегося, как дым. – Я её никогда не видел…»

Он очнулся из-за того, что ему казалось: он сейчас насмерть замёрзнет. Он медленно сжал ладони в кулаки и снова вытянул пальцы. Слушаются. Глубоко вдохнул. Руки и ноги дрожали от холода. Голова буквально раскалывалась. Леонхард приоткрыл глаза, пытаясь осознать, где же он все-таки находится и почему не дома в уютной постели с мыслями о безумных событиях прошедших суток.

Ничего не было видно. Вокруг царила чернота настолько непроницаемая, что Леонхард испугался, не ослеп ли он; инстинктивно протянув ладонь к глазам, он ударился локтем обо что-то твёрдое и выругался себе под нос.

В любом случае, место это было малоприятное. Леонхард беспокойно завозился и осознал, что он находится в этом холодном и тёмном ящике абсолютно голым.

\- Пить надо меньше, - подвёл итог мужчина, невольно вспоминая кузена Мартина. Кузен вспоминался хорошо, а причина того, что Леонхард оказался в этом непонятном «здесь», оставалась неясной. Он наморщил лоб, медленно пытаясь восстановить в памяти, как же его угораздило так напиться: зашли с новым другом в бар…

\- Ричард! – неожиданно даже для самого себя вскрикнул Леонхард и попытался сесть, но только ударился головой о потолок – если можно было это потолком назвать. Место, в которое он попал, все больше и больше напоминало ящик. – Тот рыжий шахматист, выпивший яд… Он был там… - Леонхард снова попытался протереть глаза ладонью, и на этот раз локоть его не пострадал.

Понемногу в голове выстраивалась цепочка событий. Русский студент и подстроенное нападение. Странные планы генерала Рейгнольда, оставшийся безымянным шеф, события шахматного турнира, отменённого из-за происшествия с тем самым Ричардом, якобы эпилептиком. Неумелый шпионаж актёра, по воле случая оказавшегося прапорщиком армии Германии. Маленький бар, пиво, покер… дальше все смешивалось, и Леонхард уже с трудом вспоминал, зачем он выбежал на улицу и почему неожиданно потерял сознание.

Вспоминался только яркий, слепящий глаза свет, прорезавший ночную зимнюю черноту…

Всё со щелчком встало на свои места, и Леонхард от ужаса даже задержал дыхание. «Все ясно, - лихорадочно думал он, пытаясь в этом узком тесном ящике перевернуться на живот: спина и шея затекли. – Я попал под машину. Наверное, у меня сотрясение мозга с последующими галлюцинациями. На самом деле я сейчас нахожусь в больнице, скоро в мою палату войдёт врач, он вколет мне анестетик, и галлюцинации закончатся».

Но с каждой секундой военврач все сильнее и сильнее сомневался в правильности своего диагноза. Уж слишком были похожими на реальность галлюцинации, а натуральнее всего был холод. Леонхард снова безуспешно попытался перевернуться на живот; пошевелил руками, потёр одной ступней о другую, сделал глубокий вдох и выдох. Кроме головы больше ничего не болело, а уж после такого дикого похмелья было бы странно чувствовать себя в норме.

Итак, автомобиль…

\- Проклятье, - прошипел Леонхард, - кажется, я все еще пьян. Ну не мог же я попасть под машину и не получить ни одного внешнего повреждения?

Первая же мысль, пришедшая ему в голову, говорила о том, что лучше бы себя все равно осмотреть с головы до ног. «Постойте, - осадил себя Леонхард, - а если я всего лишь упал и ударился головой обо что-то, а автомобиль мне привиделся? Какой же из меня врач, если я не могу определить, что случилось со мной же? И где я, черт возьми?»

Едва сдерживая готовность сыпать ругательствами, Леонхард ногами нащупал, где заканчивается этот ящик, и резко толкнул обеими ступнями противоположную стенку. Показалась ничтожно маленькая полоска холодного белого света, и это еще раз убедило Леонхарда в том, что он страдает галлюцинациями: единственный род заведений, где людей кладут в ящики, был далеко не самым подходящим местом для его присутствия.

После еще одного толчка ногами, когда просвет ящика стал немного больше, Леонхард почувствовал кончиками пальцев тепло. «Глюки так глюки, - подумал он с какой-то обидой, - если мне когда-нибудь понадобится умение выбираться из холодильников для трупов, у меня уже будет неплохой опыт!»

Внутренне надеясь, что его никто не услышит, Леонхард начал методично ударять ногами по ящику. Он уже абсолютно потерял счёт времени, и его даже не волновало, была ли ночь, наступило ли утро, лежал ли он тут до вечера; приятным теплом веяло снаружи. Леонхард сбился со счета ударов по ящику, который начал страдальчески поскрипывать.

Через некоторое время с очередным ударом ящик дёрнулся вперёд настолько, что Леонхард умудрился вытащить наружу ноги, а затем и выбраться целиком из ненавистного холодильника. Наконец мужчина протёр глаза тыльной стороной ладони и с удовольствием потянулся, стараясь отгонять мысли о том, что уж слишком затянутая и натуральная галлюцинация ему попалась.

Леонхард осмотрелся.

Босыми ногами он стоял на чистой и даже немного влажной – явно только что вымытой – плитке белого цвета. Вдоль трёх стен тянулись ряды металлических ящиков, один из которых был выдвинут, и, хотя Леонхард не мог видеть тела, всё равно находиться здесь было неприятно. Он снова начинал мёрзнуть без одежды, хотя температура здесь была куда выше, чем в холодильниках; кроме того, внутри ящика нельзя было чувствовать, как вокруг дурно пахло формалином; впрочем, по меньшей мере, он маскировал не более приятный запах разложения. Леонхард переступил с ноги на ногу; в четвертой стене, доверху облицованной той же белой плиткой, была железная дверь, рядом с которой стояла каталка. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как направиться к ней: нужно было уходить отсюда, и как можно скорее…

Холод. Ощущение гладкой плитки под ногами. Запах формалина. Белые стены и железные холодильники. Осязание, обоняние, зрение…

Леонхард остановился, не дойдя пары метров до двери, и почувствовал, как от ужаса становится трудно дышать. Это не могло было быть галлюцинацией. Таких галлюцинаций, столь долгих и точных, не бывает.

Руки задрожали. Леонхард затравленно огляделся, все еще не понимая, почему он здесь, если всё это – реальность, если всё это – действительность. Он придирчиво осмотрел себя и не нашёл на своём теле ни одной раны, ни одного пореза. Только к лодыжке была шнурком примотана бирка; Леонхард сорвал её и развернул.

На ней лаконично значилось: «Неизвестный».

\- Да сколько можно?! – в сердцах вскрикнул Леонхард, бросив бумажку на пол; все это было заговором, думал он, иначе не могли живого человека, пусть потерявшего сознание, привезти в морг. Ни единой раны не было на теле, ни капли крови; но был автомобиль – кажется, грузовик… Леонхард помнил свет фар и даже начал смутно вспоминать ощущение удара. – Я должен был умереть… или прийти в себя в реанимации. В случае удачи – в больничной палате. Я должен был смотреть в потолок и думать о том, как же мне повезло, что я выжил. И ждать, пока генерал придёт меня навестить, - Леонхард усмехнулся, - если, конечно, этот чёртов старый маразматик не забудет.

Но радости из-за того, что он был не только жив, но и даже здоров, мужчина не чувствовал; так быть попросту не могло, все выходило слишком хорошо за вычетом увеселительной экскурсии в морг. «Заговор, все это заговор», - крутилось в голове. Леонхард пытался сдерживать панический страх, но всё напрасно. Он уже не мог с полной уверенностью сказать, что за дверью его не ждёт злодей, готовый в любую секунду вогнать нож в грудь любому, кто встанет у него на пути.

\- Паранойя, - громко произнёс Леонхард. Ему было не до размышлений о неведомом злодее, от которого и в морге покоя нет; почему-то в роли тёмного властелина мира выступал скрывающий своё лицо, высокий и плечистый мужчина с кастетом, называющий себя «шеф» и никак иначе. «Ты не о том думаешь, - выругал себя Леонхард. – Здесь никого нет, кроме мертвецов; самое время прекратить с ними разговаривать и думать о том, как смыться!»

Последнему весьма мешало отсутствие одежды. Леонхард вспомнил, что и кошелёк, и документы, и ключи еще вечером были в карманах пальто. Где искать свою одежду, он не представлял.

Впрочем, из хранилища мертвецов был только один выход, и ничего не оставалось Леонхарду, кроме как направиться к нему. Осмотрев растерянным взглядом каталку, мужчина заметил на простыне оставленные кем-то хирургические инструменты. Скорее по наитию он схватил скальпель и крепко сжал в руке, в очередной раз ругая себя за развивающуюся бешеными скачками паранойю, но почему-то холод металла в руке придал уверенности. Леонхард аккуратно приоткрыл дверь, глубоко вздохнул и вышел в коридор.

Он был длинным и полутёмным; в обоих концах горело по светильнику, но середина была погружена во тьму. В обе стороны вели двери, некоторые из них были приоткрыты. Леонхард не имел ни малейшего представления, где находятся вещи и одежда умерших, но размеренный, неторопливый поиск не был лучшим вариантом. Рано или поздно санитары должны были заметить отсутствие тела. Леонхард запоздало подумал, что нужно было бы задвинуть ящик, но возвращаться не стал.

Он шёл по коридору на цыпочках, заглядывая в двери, но не увидел ни одного помещения, где могли бы храниться его вещи. Вокруг было тихо и пусто, но по мере продвижения к концу коридора, к самой большой и тяжёлой железной двери Леонхард начинал краем слуха улавливать не то разговор, не то крик, не то пение.

Почти в самом конце коридора одна из дверей была широко открыта, и именно оттуда доносились голоса; Леонхард остановился, осторожно заглянул в комнату и тут же скрылся за дверью. Два санитара – одному было лет под тридцать, другому меньше – может быть, практикующий студент? – лениво развалившись на диване, смотрели какой-то боевик по старому телевизору.

Леонхард притаился, боясь лишний раз вдохнуть. Он мог пройти мимо двери и направиться вперёд, к выходу, но мысль о том, что санитары могли в разговоре друг с другом проговориться о том, где хранятся вещи привезённых в морг, не давала покоя.

\- Здесь так и принято – всю ночь смотреть телик? – младший из санитаров зевнул и почесал подбородок. Леонхард еще раз убедился, что перед ним студент на подработке.

\- Сегодня еще плодотворная ночь, - второй санитар невесело усмехнулся, - троих привезли. Может, еще кто появится. Успокойся и наблюдай за тем, как старательно этот мужчина делает вид, что у него эмоциональный диапазон больше, чем у чайной ложки. - Он указал на экран.

Младший его жест проигнорировал.

\- Впрочем, у нас бывают деньки и повеселее, - продолжал старший, не замечая, что его даже не слушают. – Читал в газете, как одного пьяницу убил и расчленил его приятель? Вот нам его части тела привозили почти каждый день. Голову, правда, долго не могли найти. Пару раз полицаи тащили сюда неподходящую.

Леонхард поёжился: хоть он и был врачом, с такими случаями еще не сталкивался. Впрочем, в последние дни события, как на подбор, были уникальными и не имевшими аналогов в нормальной жизни. Дверь из-за неловкого движения мужчины начала медленно закрываться, и Леонхард быстро схватился за её ручку.

\- А видал того типа, который под грузовик попал? – Леонхард вздрогнул, когда студент задал своему товарищу такой неожиданный вопрос. – Вроде, он пьян был. Думаю, в рот спиртного не возьму…

Они говорили про него. Про Леонхарда.

\- Посмотрим, как ты запоёшь на праздниках, - перебил его старший и лениво взглянул на экран, где какая-то актриска рыдала над неважно выглядевшим трупом. – Да, пьянчужке не повезло. - Леонхард на «пьянчужку» даже обиделся. – Ребра разнесло на кусочки, осколки вытаскивали из лёгких…

Леонхард остолбенел. Ноги стали ватными, скальпель чуть не выпал из ладони. Голова все еще кружилась; да, кузен Мартин, каким бы он ни был алкоголиком, точно ни разу после попойки не приходил в себя в морге. «Я просто себя накручиваю, я просто себя накручиваю, - повторял Леонхард, ёжась от холода. – Сегодня привезли троих, они говорят не про меня, не про меня…»

О том, что двое за одну ночь погибли-должны были погибнуть одной и той же смертью, Леонхард предпочитал не думать. Это не была галлюцинация, это не была паранойя. Больше всего это напоминало медленное схождение с ума. Леонхард ощупал свои ребра, задержав ладонь слева; сердце бьётся. Жив.

«Я должен был умереть», - он напрасно пытался отгонять жуткие мысли, но все будто скользило перед глазами: торчащие из грудной клетки осколки костей и его собственные мутные глаза, обращённые к потолку. А еще почему-то рядом стояла та девушка, не то приснившаяся, не то померещившаяся ему; у неё была длинная русая коса, небрежно сколотая на затылке. Леонхард обеими руками сжал дверную ручку. Ему стало дурно. Виски ныли.

\- Ты как хочешь, - зевнул студент, обращаясь к своему коллеге, - а я иду в душ, иначе усну через несколько минут. - Санитар лениво поднялся, и только когда он направился к двери, Леонхард осознал, что пора бежать, и желательно со всех ног. Но коридор был длинным и прямым, и мужчина знал, что не успеет добежать до его конца за считанные секунды; не совсем понимая, что именно он делает, Леонхард, чуть не выронив скальпель, бросился к первой попавшейся двери, на его счастье, открытой, и влетел в комнату. В коридоре раздались гулкие шаги; мужчина осторожно выглянул наружу и отметил дверь, в которую вошёл так и не заметивший его санитар.

Леонхард находился в маленькой раздевалке, почти пустой, если не считать одиноко висевшего на крючке мужского пальто огромного размера, дамских колготок, валявшихся на полу, и белого врачебного халата. Леонхард снова с тоской вспомнил, что без одежды он далеко от морга не убежит, если даже не замёрзнет насмерть, сделав два шага за порог. Поколебавшись, он снял пальто с крючка и надел его.

Сразу стало заметно теплее, хотя в пальто могло влезть, по меньшей мере, три Леонхарда. В кармане обнаружилась горстка мелочи. Пересчитав деньги, Леонхард отметил, что этого вполне бы хватило на метро и автобус. «Я схожу с ума, - повторил он. – Я же не собираюсь красть деньги для того, чтобы сбежать из этого сумасшедшего дома?» Мужчина уныло пошевелил пальцами босых ног: да, его бы вряд ли пустили в метро в таком виде.

В эту минуту Леонхарду в голову пришла мысль столь же неожиданная, сколь безумная, и столь идиотская, сколь неожиданная; осторожно положив скальпель в карман пальто и следя за тем, чтобы он не прорезал ткань, мужчина приоткрыл дверь и неслышно, на цыпочках, вышел в коридор. Он замер около двери, в которую вошёл санитар, и прислушался. Мягко шипела текущая из-под крана вода.

\- Ну, удачи мне, - прошептал Леонхард, надеясь, что ему повезёт и он все еще останется незамеченным, и проскользнул в дверь, едва её приоткрыв.

Везение продолжалось, и всё больше, больше Леонхарда настораживало то, как ему все легко удавалось: он вошёл не в саму душевую, а в небольшую комнатку, пол и стены которой были покрыты плиткой. Эта гладкая, холодная и неприятная для ног поверхность начинала уже надоедать. Отсюда вели три деревянные дверцы, одна из которых была плотно закрыта; именно там санитар, не подозревавший о том, что в стане мертвецов назначена диверсия, с удовольствием принимал душ. Его одежда аккуратно была сложена на низкой скамеечке у двери и тут же позаимствована Леонхардом.

Наконец обувшись, мужчина почувствовал себя намного лучше. О пропавшем кошельке он уже почти не жалел: вряд ли после недавней пирушки там оставалась хоть мало-мальски приличная сумма. Только ключи, а точнее, их отсутствие, не давали Леонхарду покоя. Впрочем, ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как бежать из этого треклятого места, а куда именно – Леонхард не особо задумывался. Он сомневался, что сможет еще раз найти дом Рейгнольда, а больше во всём городе у одинокого и скрытного военврача не было никого, кто мог бы дать переночевать без лишних расспросов. Оставался только кузен Мартин… но к нему бы Леонхард не направился даже под страхом смертной казни.

О том, что он будет делать утром, как вернуть свои вещи и что сказать тем, кто придёт забирать его тело, - если, конечно, такие будут, - Леонхард предпочитал не размышлять. Вздохнув, он вытащил скальпель из кармана пальто, и, стараясь не производить лишнего шума, направился к выходу из здания. Его никто не заметил.

О том, сколько времени сейчас, мужчина не имел не малейшего представления, но до рассвета было еще очень долго. Даже в теплом огромном пальто было холодно; Леонхард подумал, что в нем он похож не то на бандита, не то на нищего. Кроме того, ботинки слегка жали.

Морг находился на самом краю города; Леонхард даже не мог разобрать, территория ли это самого Берлина или уже какой-то окрестный регион. Несмотря на это, до остановки мужчина добрался довольно быстро. В автобусе он чуть не заснул: сказывалась как усталость, так и похмелье; но только Леонхард прислонялся головой к стеклу или откидывался назад, неприятное чувство беспокойства так и точило изнутри. Ему то мерещилась та девушка с русой косой, грустно улыбавшаяся и слизывавшая кровь из рассечённой губы, то казалось, что из салона автобуса кто-то пристально на него, Леонхарда, смотрит и не отводит взгляд.

«Паранойя, - повторял Леонхард, спускаясь в метро. – Это всего лишь паранойя, - повторял он, бредя по улицам; ко всему прочему примешивался страх заблудиться ночью на узких улицах, и мужчина всё сильнее сжимал скальпель, стараясь скрывать его в кармане. – Будь ты проклята, злосчастная паранойя!»

Мысли метались туда-сюда: от генерала Рейгнольда к кузену Мартину, от кузена к русокосой девушке, от той девушки к Петеру Романову: Леонхард задавался вопросом, где он сейчас и не вляпался ли еще в какую-нибудь неприятность. «Если, конечно, можно вляпаться в большую неприятность, чем я», - мрачно размышлял Леонхард.

Но уже за следующим поворотом стало спокойнее. Леонхард вышел на улицу, изученную досконально; до дома оставалось совсем немного. Уже видно было в темноте раскидистое, мощное дерево прямо напротив дома Леонхарда, видны были цветастые витрины маленьких магазинчиков, трамвайные пути, а при неярком фонарном свете можно было различить даже граффити на стенах. Леонхард остановился посреди тротуара и взглянул вверх, придирчиво рассматривая окно своей квартиры на втором этаже.

\- И что я собирался делать? – вслух спросил Леонхард, осознавая, что страх заставил его проехать через весь город без какой-то конкретной цели. Проще было бы заглянуть на огонёк к кузену; ключей в кармане не было, один дубликат принадлежал Мартину, второй лежал в квартире, тщательно спрятанный в ящике комода, хотя от кого его нужно было прятать, оставалось вопросом.

Можно было бы постучаться к соседям, но Леонхард понимал, что не в тех с ними отношениях, чтобы его могли спокойно пустить в квартиру глухой зимней ночью. Он беспокойно переминался с ноги на ногу: выход оставался один, и он представлял собой не что иное, как проверку этого аномального везения.

Но с другой стороны… если у кузена получалось, почему не могло получиться у самого Леонхарда? Он внутренне улыбнулся самому себе, вспоминая о маленьком секрете того самого окна гостиной, до которого широкая ветвь не дотягивалась совсем чуть-чуть.

В детстве Леонхард неплохо лазил по деревьям, но его возрасту и статусу маяться такой ерундой не пристало, о чем он тут же пожалел. Как выяснилось, он еще не растерял всю ловкость: труднее всего было запрыгнуть на нижнюю ветку дерева, располагавшуюся довольно высоко, а толстые, крепкие сучья позволяли лезть спокойно. Леонхард почти позабыл свой страх. Он подобрался так близко к краю ветки, как только мог, и осторожно дотянулся рукой до угла подоконника, нащупывая маленькую задвижку, о существовании которой знали только он и Мартин.

Когда кузен, пьяный в стельку, второй раз посреди ночи притащился к Леонхарду, пафосно выбив окно ногой, хозяин маленькой квартирки решил, что проще потратиться на потайной замок, позволяющий открывать окно снаружи, чем постоянно менять стекла. «Никогда не думал, что мне самому придётся воспользоваться этим путём», - раздумывал Леонхард, все больше и больше уверяясь, что кузена и вправду не стоило трогать – он же потом не отстал бы со своими насмешками!

Окно приоткрылось мягко, почти без скрипа, и Леонхард тут же проскользнул внутрь. Он остановился около подоконника, внимательно вглядываясь в темноту и прислушиваясь.

Почти сразу же мужчина осознал: в квартире кто-то есть.

Он снова выхватил скальпель и прищурился, пытаясь понять, с какой стороны может подойти человек. «Воры!» – промелькнуло в воспалённой голове; не могло же везение длиться постоянно! Задним умом Леонхард почувствовал: главное – не дать незваному гостю первым включить свет. Он рывком бросился к выключателю, краем глаза уловив тёмный силуэт на пороге.

Со щелчком выключателя зажглась лампа. Леонхард обернулся, держа скальпель, как нож, и чуть не вскрикнул от изумления, вовремя себя сдержав. Вытянув перед собой притащенную Мартином трость, как клинок, и чуть щурясь от неожиданного света, перед ним стоял не кто иной, как Петер, на лице которого все явственней и явственней читался неподдельный страх. Даже ладони его чуть дрожали…

Леонхард ничего не понимал. Он не понимал того, что этот человек делает в его квартире, что завязано на нем, что связано с ним, как он сумел сюда проникнуть. Сил не было кричать. Леонхард опустил скальпель – мало ли, ещё примет за сумасшедшего. «А может, я и есть сумасшедший?» - промелькнуло в голове.

\- Какого черта ты тут делаешь? – устало и зло спросил Леонхард, пытаясь заставить себя принять как данность то, что Петер его никак не оставит в покое. Тот не отвечал. «Доверился неизвестно кому, - неожиданно грустно подумал Леонхард. – Какую сумму он успел стащить? Серебряные ложки, интересно, не тронул?»

Было горько. Было больно. Леонхард не мог простить себе, что так доверился незнакомцу, как не мог и простить Петеру этого ночного вторжения. «Сколько можно, в самом деле!» – в отчаянии подумал Леонхард, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не кричать.

\- Еще раз повторяю, - тихо произнёс он, снова кладя скальпель в карман, - что ты здесь забыл? – Петер только покачал головой и опустил трость. – Как ты сюда пробрался?!

\- Я подобрал ключи, которые ты потерял, - хриплым шёпотом пробормотал Романов. Леонхард отметил, что его била крупная дрожь. – На визитной карточке был адрес. Квартиру указал этот… как его… Льерт. Я ничего плохого не хотел! – вскрикнул он, отшатываясь назад. – Я хотел сообщить твоим близким о твоей… твоей…

Он сбился. Леонхард похолодел, ладони покрылись липким потом; неужели он тоже считает… «Это заговор, - подсказало что-то в голове. – И он тоже в сговоре… _со всеми этими._ Заговор против тебя. Не верь…»

Нет, Леонхард не понимал, где он видел этого мальчишку и почему так хотел ему верить. Петер вцепился в оставленную Мартином трость так, будто она была его единственным спасением, и в непонятном ужасе помотал головой, прислонясь к дверному косяку:

\- Ты… как ты…

Кажется, он не мог найти слов – Леону всё меньше и меньше нравилась ситуация. «Пробрался ко мне в дом и теперь строит из себя святую невинность… Пусть выворачивает карманы, черт бы его побрал!» - злился он, всё пытаясь заглушить в себе огорчение от предательства – если можно было назвать предательством действие человека, знакомого ему два дня.

\- Ты же умер! – вдруг вскрикнул Петер и сжал виски руками, глядя в пол. Леонхард вздрогнул и отступил на шаг:

\- Но… я жив. Я не мог умереть, если я жив. - Он старался оставаться спокойным, но Петера, казалось, его голос пугал только сильнее, вводя в настоящую истерику. Он поднял блестящие глаза, быстро взглянул на Леонхарда и вдруг зажмурился, кусая губы до крови и стискивая собственные ладони, словно бы пытаясь доказать себе, что всё это – сон.

\- Тебя сбил грузовик, - прошептал он еле слышно – Леонхард почувствовал, как и у самого него проходят мурашки по телу. – Я видел твоё тело. Я видел кровь, видел разорванную в клочья грудь. После такого не выживают. Никто. Никогда. Ты – мой пьяный бред! – вдруг заорал он во всё горло.

\- Успокойся, - властно проговорил Леонхард, но мальчишка будто не слышал, наклонив голову и спрятав лицо в волосах. Его всё ещё трясло. Леон сглотнул ком в горле: «Не мог я умереть. Это всё – одна сплошная ошибка, непрерывная, с самой нашей с ним встречи… Чушь и массовая галлюцинация!» - Петер…

\- Скажи, что ты мне снишься, - прошептал неожиданно он, не отрывая взгляда от пола. – Что мой приезд в Берлин с самого начала был дурным сном.

Леонхард не позволил себе соврать; только подошёл к нему, присев на колени и заметно колеблясь, взял Петера за руки – те ощутимо тряслись – и осторожно откинул длинные волосы с лица, мимоходом заметив засохшую кровь на виске, хотя самой ранки видно не было.

Он плакал, будучи не в состоянии даже стереть мокрые линии со щёк; мужчина провёл по длинным тонким пальцам Петера, с задумчивым удивлением ощущая бесконечные рубцы под ладонью.

\- Успокойся, - повторил он, медля и крепко сжимая руки Романова. Тот только всхлипнул, покрасневшими глазами вглядываясь в лицо Леонхарда. – Я жив. Ничего не случилось. Всё почти в порядке.

\- Почти, - рассмеялся юноша с горечью и дрожью в голосе; Леонхард, быстро кивнув, опустил глаза, и сам не слишком веря в то, что говорил. – Почти – это так много, кому, как не тебе, это знать… -Он вытер мокрое лицо о плечо и неожиданно уткнулся в грудь Леонхарда.

Неожиданно…

_…или не очень?_

Уже не пытаясь разобраться в сумятице эмоций и рвущихся откуда-то из подсознания воспоминаний, Леон неуклюже приобнял Петера, который, уже не в силах говорить, молча ревел ему в жилетку; только один вопрос выбивался из всей этой массы: «Так откуда же я всё-таки его знаю, если действительно знаю?»

\- Леон… - Через несколько минут Петер отстранился, внимательно вглядываясь в ничего не выражающее лицо Леонхарда; лицо у Романова уже не было столь испуганным, но всё ещё оставалось заплаканным и сонным. Он натянуто улыбнулся краем губ. – Я рад, что ты жив.

Леонхард не нашёл, что ответить, и только быстро кивнул. Говорить после этого, что не доверяет почти вору, было глупо, да и Петер явно был не в состоянии адекватно воспринимать реальность, пустыми глазами таращась в стену и водя пальцами по шрамам на ладонях.

\- Кто ты такой? – едва слышно спросил Петер, избегая взгляда в глаза. – Скажи мне, кто ты такой?..

\- Я человек, - твёрдо отозвался Леонхард. – Я военный врач в звании майора, мне тридцать девять лет, полное имя – Леонхард Генрих, и я жив, но не могу понять, что происходит.

Петер колебался.

\- Послушай, - пробормотал он наконец, - как насчёт обмена? Я... поверю тебе, поверю в существование этого заговора, поверю в актёрскую игру, поверю в наблюдателей... если ты поверишь, что я не вор и ничего плохого не хочу, - он не то просил, не то умолял, но, чувствовалось Леонхарду, все ещё не готов был на самом деле верить, - пожалуйста...

\- Есть только одно «но», - задумчиво произнёс Леонхард. - Я тебе не верю.

Только вот почему-то уже не хотелось ни выгонять из дома незваного гостя, ни тем более его колотить. «Без меня он обязательно во что-нибудь впутается, - подумал Леонхард с какой-то неожиданной нежностью. - А если он заговорщик... Пусть лучше будет на виду».

Он все ещё ничего не мог понять, но что-то было искреннее в этом мальчишке. Заставлявшее верить, хотя Леонхард и не желал в этом признаваться.

\- Спать будешь здесь, на диване, - по-военному строго приказал он, - возражения не принимаются. - Петер слабо улыбнулся, и уже это заставило Леонхарда удовлетворённо кивнуть. «Постойте, но что же я делаю? - спохватился мужчина. - Мы и двух дней не знакомы, а я уже разрешаю ему остаться у себя...». Но выгонять Романова на улицу посреди ночи тоже не хотелось.

\- Сумасшедший день, - вздохнул Леонхард, широким шагом подошёл к окну и закрыл его. - Сумасшедшая ночь... - Он вытащил скальпель из кармана и подбросил на ладони. - Смотри, за что я продал все свои вещи!

Петер нахмурился. Не одному ему скальпель напоминает о странных последствиях попойки, подумал Леонхард. Вспоминать не хотелось, но упорно вспоминалось; не могло же пройти бесследно...

\- Но ведь ты был мёртв! - отчаянно вскрикнул Петер. Подлетев к Леонхарду, он схватил его за руку; мужчина отметил, что глаза уже были абсолютно сухими. - Ты не мог выжить... такие раны не проходят за несколько часов. Но ты смотришь на меня, ты говоришь со мной, - его цепкие пальцы впивались в ладонь, - ты слишком настоящая галлюцинация... Как ты сумел спастись?

Леонхард молчал. Сердце билось ровно, спокойно; он был жив, и это было почти единственным, что мог он утверждать.

\- Мы просто слишком много выпили, - наигранно убеждённо произнёс он, - я потерял сознание, а тебе померещилась кровь. У меня не больше было шансов на спасение, чем у тебя или того же генерала, и моя кожа не может затягивать порезы. - С каждой секундой все более и более дрожал голос и все менее и менее Леонхард себе верил; не было доказательств.

Разве что только...

\- Смотри.

«Главное - убедить себя, что ничего сверхъестественного не случилось. - Леонхард взвесил скальпель на ладони. - Иначе я к утру окончательно стану параноиком».

\- Леон!

Не слушая протестующих криков, Леонхард с размаху воткнул скальпель себе в ладонь. Боль прошила всю руку, пальцы рефлекторно сжались; мужчина стиснул зубы, чтобы не закричать инстинктивно. Кровь стекала по коже, по пальцам, капала на пол. Петер с ужасом смотрел на лезвие, воткнутое в живую плоть; но боль почему-то отрезвляла, даже головокружение прошло. Чтобы поиздеваться не то над студентом, не привыкшим к подобным зрелищам, не то над самим собой, Леонхард провернул скальпель в ладони пару раз и зашипел сквозь зубы.

\- Прекрати это, - одними губами проговорил Петер. Леонхард вытащил лезвие и, уже не справляясь с собственными руками, уронил окровавленный скальпель на ковёр. Разодранная рука бессильно повисла. Леонхард выдавил из себя кривую улыбку.

\- Ты пьян вдребезги, - Петер покачал головой и мягко взял его за запястье, уже вовсе не опасаясь вымазать руки в крови, - Леон, пожалуйста...

Он осёкся и поднял его ладонь повыше, внимательно вглядываясь в рану; Леонхард задержал дыхание.

Секунда, две, три... галлюцинация. Четыре, пять... пьяный бред. Шесть, семь... шизофрения. Восемь, девять, десять... реальность?

Рана медленно затягивалась.

\- Так кто ты... такой?

Леонхард уже не мог дать точного ответа на вопрос.


	6. 6.

Леонхард почувствовал, что проснулся, задолго до того, как на самом деле пришёл в себя; сладкая дрёма вкупе с невнятными, но определённо приятными сновидениями одолевала ещё сонное сознание с непривычной лёгкостью. Мужчина потянулся на кровати и перевернулся на спину, не открывая глаз и наслаждаясь сладкой негой. Тёплое одеяло, в которое укутался Леон перед сном, кололо шерстью нос.

В голове царила абсолютная тишина; медленно открыв глаза, Леон равнодушно уставился на потолок, по которому плясали лучи солнечного света. Из чуть приоткрытого окна тянуло утренним морозом.

В следующую секунду из соседней комнаты раздался шум спешно перелистываемых страниц. «Мартину, что ли, неймётся?..» - задумался Леонхард, приподнимаясь от подушки и замечая, что лежит идеально поперёк кровати.

На стуле, стоящем возле окна, он заметил подозрительно незнакомую рубашку.

Головная боль нахлынула вместе с воспоминаниями о вчерашней ночи, и мужчина, сжав зубы, положил голову на лоб. «Попойка определённо была, - вывел он. – А вот всё остальное – сон». По крайней мере, хотелось в это верить.

Он, стараясь не шевелиться, смотрел, как светлые пятна перемещаются по потолку и стенам, когда за окном шумел ветер, играясь ветками дерева. На улице шумели машины, раз в несколько минут гремел трамвай; внизу мешалась английская, немецкая и русская речь, создавая неразборчивый и, по большей части, неслышный шум. Леонхард подложил руку под голову и прикрыл глаза, надеясь, что не провалится снова в сон.

Днём всё произошедшее (приснившееся?) ночью казалось совершеннейшим бредом: грузовик, морг, проникновение в собственный дом – оригинальное, конечно, приключение, да только Леонхард Генрих никак на роль главного героя такой книги не подходил. Пальцами свободной руки он ещё раз провёл по своей груди: удалось нащупать только длинный, но как будто невероятно давний рубец, хотя раньше Леон его определённо припомнить не мог. «Видимо, шов, - заключил он, но тут же поправился: - Или просто давным-давно полученная рана, которая долго заживала. В конце концов, я и про этот шрам…»

Вспомнив об отметине на собственном лице, мужчина предпочёл оставить мысль незаконченной. Признаться, что новоявленный рубец – последствия попойки и сверхъестественной способности к регенерации, не позволяла ни гордость врача, ни страх перед неизвестным, а сказать себе, что не может вспомнить, когда именно, в таком случае, получил такой длинный шрам, равносильно было поражению.

Леонхард печально вздохнул. На подоконник сел одинокий голубь, но, заметив мужчину за стеклом, быстро вспорхнул в воздух; Леон проводил его тоскливым взглядом.

Приходилось всё-таки заставить себя понять: он ничего не смыслит в том, что происходит вокруг него последние дни. Зато желание разобраться в этом с вечера первой встречи с Петером росло как на дрожжах.

За закрытой дверью по-прежнему то и дело поднимался негромкий шум, почти заглушаемый уличной суетой. Интересно, конечно, было бы узнать, действительно ли это кузен опять потерял ключи и пришёл ночевать к добродетельному родственнику или же вчерашняя чертовщина всё-таки имела место быть, но даже оторвать руку от мягкого матраса двуспальной кровати было невозможно: лень текла по венам, силясь заставить Леонхарда проваляться в постели вплоть до вечера.

Чего он, конечно, позволить себе не мог. Фыркнув от своих же мыслей, мужчина поднялся и, накинув на плечи злополучную рубашку и, поёжившись от утреннего мороза, особо ощутимого после неги под тёплым одеялом, босиком вышел в гостиную, так и не обнаружив на привычном месте тапок.

Конечно, Леон мог бы просто закрыть глаза и так дойти до гардероба, полностью отвергая всякое изменение в родном логове, но никак иначе, кроме как ребячеством, это назвать было нельзя. 

Гостиная, как и всегда по утрам, была освещена утренним ярким солнцем, разбрасывая блики по беспорядку на кофейном столике, на котором, посреди небольшого островка в бумажном море, стояли две чашки с горячим, ароматным чаем; Петер, подобрав под себя ноги, сидел на диване и хмуро вчитывался в газету, отпивая напиток. Вторая кружка, отметил Леонхард, так и оставалась нетронутой.

Юноша поднял взгляд на Леона и чуть-чуть улыбнулся, исподлобья его разглядывая:

\- Доброе утро, пьяный бред.

\- Доброе утро, затяжная галлюцинация, - невозмутимо ответил мужчина, усмехнувшись; Романов тут же отвёл глаза, уткнувшись обратно в газету. «Пьёт мой чай, - бесстрастно раздумывал Леонхард, роясь в шкафу в поисках чего-то средней измятости и повышенного приличия, - читает мои газеты, и я тут ещё бред! Совсем стыда не ведает современная молодёжь».

Тут в голову ему заскочила мысль настолько абсурдная, что Леон чуть было не засмеялся вслух: «А чай-то у меня откуда? Это, видимо, он пакетики по карманам таскает». Картина русского студента, виновника всех последних неприятностей Леонхарда, таскающего полные карманы самого разнообразного чая, была настолько забавной, что мужчина сдавленно фыркнул, застёгивая рубашку неприметного светло-голубого цвета уже нормального размера.

Наконец-то вновь одевшись в свои вещи, он впервые за последние дни почувствовал себя почти обыденно, словно с выброшенной одеждой практиканта из морга ушла и чёртова паранойя, да и, в целом, в свете солнца всё происходящее стало выглядеть чьей-то не слишком удачной, но всё-таки шуткой.

Дверцы шкафа закрылись с тихим скрежетом; Петер отчего-то вздрогнул и, косо покосившись на антикварный предмет мебели, уткнулся взглядом в чашку. Леонхард предпочёл сесть на пол, чувствуя дуновение сквозняка, но не торопясь закрывать ни одно окно: по-прежнему болела голова, а от свежего воздуха становилось пусть и ненамного, но легче.

\- Чая хочешь? – Петер, угадав направление мыслей мужчины, кивнул на полную чашку. – Для… утреннего лечения – в самый раз.

Леон усмехнулся, но отказываться не стал: вряд ли Романову было сильно лучше, когда он проснулся, а сейчас уже выглядит почти нормально. Мужчина сделал глоток и молча удивился, что напиток по-прежнему оставался горячим; «Может, не так уж раньше меня он встал?» - задумался Леонхард.

\- Ну что, - он с лёгкой ехидцей вздохнул, - каково было спать на оккупированном диване?

Петер поёрзал и выдавил из себя улыбку: выглядел он нервно, всё ещё с опаской посматривая на Леонхарда. Впрочем, впадать в истерику не собирался, а это уже был добрый знак.

\- Весьма… неплохо. - Он повернулся к окну. – Правда, спать после вчерашнего было тяжеловато даже на таком диване.

Он, подумав, потянулся за чем-то, лежащим у него в заднем кармане брюк. Леон следил за его движениями без особого интереса: в конце концов, после такой бури событий было бы странно, если бы он не написал кому-то из родных и не ждал бы ответа.

Тем не менее, то, что достал юноша и молча протянул Леонхарду, заставило того поперхнуться чаем и закашляться в кулак. Скальпель, с которого в суете так и не стёрли кровь, опасно блестел в солнечном свете и, в отличие от остальных событий, не выглядел от этого ни шуткой, ни сном. 

Взяв его из подозрительно холодных пальцев Петера, мужчина покрутил лезвие в руке, задумчиво отмалчиваясь, и ещё раз поднял ладонь, в которую сгоряча воткнул его. На ней не было ни шрама, ни даже обычной ссадины, будто вчерашняя рана тоже была неестественным страшным сном, хотя кровь на металле свидетельствовала об обратном.

Романов, также не отводя взгляда от инструмента, плотнее укутался в плед; Леонхард поднялся на ноги и всё-таки закрыл окна и в спальне, и в гостиной, почему-то стараясь, чтобы с улицы не было заметно, кто это сделал. Петер взглянул на него с благодарностью.

\- Итак, что мы имеем, - медленно начал Леонхард, стоя у стекла и задумчиво разглядывая прохожих, чувствуя, как опять к горлу подкатывает ощущение, что каждый второй из них – шпионы «шефа». – В моей квартире заночевал человек, которого я знаю два дня. Я не умер тогда, когда умер бы любой, потому что моя плоть затягивает раны. При этом за нами определённо ведётся охота неизвестных, среди которых определённо стоит верхушка армии далеко не с генералом во главе. Раз в этом замешан дед, значит, может быть замешан и любой другой человек из моего окружения… Или твоего. - Он помолчал и незаметно усмехнулся. – Кстати, когда это я успел перейти с тобой на «ты»?

\- Пить надо меньше, - улыбнулся Петер, но тут же вновь посерьёзнел. – И, знаешь, это далеко не самая большая твоя проблема.

Он протянул ему газету, в которую с таким интересом вглядывался всё это время. Леон встрепенулся и, взяв со столика чай, вчитался в последние заголовки.

Почти сразу же он понял, что имел в виду Романов, и почувствовал, как в груди нарастает жутковатый ком страха.

«…загадочная смерть неизвестного произвела настоящий фурор среди полицейских. Прошедшей ночью грузовик сбил мужчину около сорока лет; полиции не удалось поймать убийцу, будто исчезнувшего с места событий, или опознать тело, при котором не обнаружилось ни одного документа, по которым можно было бы установить личность убитого. Однако на этом странности дела только начались: когда наутро служители правопорядка вернулись в морг, тело загадочным образом исчезло…»

«…ведётся следствие, однако преступник уничтожил все улики; вероятно участие профессионального киллера…»

«…наказание для специалистов, дежуривших ночью в морге, будет объявлено позднее, однако преступная халатность не может быть проигнорирована…»

«…сообщить в полицию при обнаружении вероятного похитителя и убийцы и/или трупа. Фоторобот, составленный со слов патологоанатомов, вы найдёте ниже».

\- Иными словами, - будничным тоном продолжил говорить Романов, когда Леонхард поднял на него глаза, - ты теперь разыскиваешься полицией, которой вряд ли понравится, что их труп расхаживает себе по Берлину, как ни в чём не бывало. 

\- Братьев-близнецов у меня, к несчастью, нет, чтобы всё можно было свалить на это, - смертельно спокойным голосом продолжал Леонхард, поморщившись от резкого укола головной боли. – Соответственно, на улице мне лучше не появляться.

\- А если соседи опознают? – поинтересовался Петер; кажется, эти вопросы он готовил всё утро, подумалось Леонхарду, который не представлял, что ему теперь делать.

\- Тогда придётся мне взять тебя в заложники и угрожать убить своего убийцу, если они сейчас же не уберутся восвояси, после чего я выпрыгну из окна, однако в полёте меня подхватит инопланетная тарелка, чей экипаж объявит меня правителем Марса и увезёт на родину, - меланхолично проговорил Леонхард. Петер резко затих, с ужасом разглядывая мужчину, и тот, не выдержав, озлобленно прикрикнул на него: - Да, чёрт возьми, я понятия не имею, что тогда, и не надо пялиться на меня с таким видом!..

\- Убить своего убийцу? – испуганно перебил его Романов, теребя край пледа. – То есть… ты выставишь меня перед властями своим…

\- Хватит придираться к словам, - зло буркнул Леонхард, опять усаживаясь на пол и складывая руки на груди. – Хватит с тебя и того, что я понятия не имею, какую роль в этой истории занимаешь ты, так что – почём мне знать? – может, киллера именно ты и заказал.

\- По-моему, - обиженно проговорил юноша, отворачиваясь, - мы договорились друг другу верить, раз не повезло вляпаться в историю вдвоём.

\- Ну, я-то свою историю доказать сумел, - мужчина издевательски помахал перед лицом юноши проткнутой вчера рукой, после чего, не выдержав, устало вздохнул. – Хотя так и так остаётся только думать. Можно, конечно, за границу сбежать…

\- Как? Буераками, ночью, следя, чтобы ни один пограничник не засёк? – Петер криво усмехнулся. – В пределах Европейского союза тебя вряд ли оставят в покое, а на границах с другими государствами остановят и мгновенно опознают исчезнувший труп.

Леонхард поморщился: ситуация и впрямь начинала казаться безвыходной. Не сдаваться же полицейским самому – так и на опыты угодить недолго… «Уникальнейший же случай регенерации, мне бы рассказали – сам бы не отказался от экспериментов», - мрачно раздумывал мужчина, с тоской представляя, как лежит на операционном столе, пока толпа врачей на разных языках обсуждают, с какой скоростью у него восстанавливается тело.

Петер внимательно вгляделся в лицо Леонхарда, потом, поёрзав, поднялся с места, не прекращая кутаться в колючий плед, и подошёл чуть ближе.

\- А может, мы просто себя накручиваем, - осторожно проговорил он, слабо улыбаясь. – Может, полиция, увидев тебя, признает, что была допущена какая-то ошибка, и отпустят тебя с миром? Мало ли в мире было случаев клинической смерти, да и труп могли перепутать…

Леонхард натянул на лицо ответную улыбку.

\- Редкий ты, однако, оптимист.

Петер предпочёл промолчать, да и Леонхарду развивать тему не хотелось. Он постучал пальцами по ладони и немного затравленно оглядел собственную квартиру: скулящий ком в голове непрестанно твердил о том, что, разумеется, за таким уникумом давно ведётся слежка, так что жучки расставлены по всем углам. «Осталось начать стены ломать, как в третьесортных боевиках, - подумалось ему, когда он, не выдержав, уселся обратно на пол и пустым взглядом вгляделся в бумажки. – С громкими воплями и взмахами рук в стиле карате».

Душистый чай оставил на дереве круглый влажный отпечаток; мужчина поднял кружку и, вспомнив мелькнувший несколько минут назад вопрос, негромко поинтересовался:

\- Ты заварку-то где достал? У меня её отродясь не было.

\- Да? – Юноша, должно быть, нахмурился. – Я на кухне её нашёл. Прямо посреди стола лежала. Я думал, ты часто его пьёшь.

\- Посреди стола? – Леонхард тут же напрягся. – Быть того не может.

Он нервно вскочил; Романов, кажется, совсем растерялся и остался стоять на месте. Леонхард быстрым шагом направился на кухню. Коробочка с чаем и в самом деле лежала на столе; мужчина остановился на пороге в немом изумлении. Если даже он мог помнить события прошлого вечера смутно, приблизительно, то в одном Леонхард был уверен точно: он редко пил чай дома, этой коробки вчера в его квартире не было, а если и была, то валялась где-то далеко в кухонных шкафах. Мужчина подошел к столу на негнущихся ногах, взял в руки коробочку и немного повертел; чай, хоть и в пакетиках, был ароматным и явно дорогим. Тем более такого не могло быть.

\- Да что ты к этой коробке так прицепился? – Петер, подошедший так неслышно, что Леонхард вздрогнул от звука его голоса, тоже заглянул внутрь и зачем-то пересчитал пакетики, касаясь пальцем каждого. Их было двадцать три, еще два были использованы этим утром; на упаковке значилось: двадцать пять.

\- Абсолютно новая упаковка хорошего чая, - повторил Леонхард, чувствуя, что у него начинают сдавать нервы. – Ты шутишь надо мной?!

\- В смысле? – опешивший Петер отступил на шаг, хлопая глазами.

\- Сходил утром в магазин, притащил чай, теперь пытаешься меня окончательно свести с ума…

\- Одумайся, у меня даже денег нет! – воскликнул Петер; он сам был бледен и взволнован. – Только горстка мелочи в кармане куртки. Остальное – в гостинице… - он осекся на середине фразы и посмотрел на Леонхарда искоса, с какой-то затаенной обидой. – Ты говорил, что будешь мне верить.

\- Верить? – вкрадчиво переспросил Леонхард. – У меня есть только три варианта происходящего. Первый: ты наглый лжец. Второй: ты просто сумасшедший. Третий: мы оба сумасшедшие. Ни при одном из них я не могу тебе…

Вдруг запиликал дверной звонок; Петер и Леонхард растерянно переглянулись. Звонок замолчал и снова зазвенел уже через секунду; новоприбывший, казалось, нажимал на него со всей силы.

\- Кто там? – шепнул Петер одними губами, растерянно глядя на хозяина квартиры. Тот промолчал. – Рейгнольд? Льерт?

\- Ему-то зачем? – отозвался Леонхард. – Ко мне редко заходят посторонние… Мартин? У него есть ключ. Сиди здесь, пойду открою, - он устало вздохнул и положил упаковку чая на стол. – Ладно, забыли про эту чертову коробку. Убери ее с глаз моих подальше. - Петер схватил коробку и бросился к шкафу чуть ли не бегом.

Леонхард открыл дверь торопливо, не заглянув в глазок, и сразу же об этом пожалел. Он в оторопи отошел на шаг; посетитель, точнее, посетительница, мило улыбнулась. Взгляд отметил светло-русую длинную косу до самого пояса, небольшой чемоданчик, меховую короткую шубу, ярко-голубой, как речная вода, цвет глаз; Леонхард почувствовал, как липким, холодным потом покрываются ладони и шея.

Он знал эту девушку; не помня имени, не испытывая к ней никакого чувства, ни симпатии, ни неприязни, видел ее не то во сне, не то в видении в прошлую странную ночь.

\- Вы, конечно, удивлены тому, что незнакомка приходит к вам ранним утром, - Леонхард вздрогнул от одного звука ее голоса и снова чуть отошел назад. Ошибки быть не могло: та самая валькирия. Она говорила на английском, причем на довольно чистом языке, почти без акцента. – Вы, как я понимаю, герр Леонхард фон Гюнтхерштейн? – без запинки протараторила девушка вроде бы незнакомое имя. – Да, да, мне нужны именно вы. Я ищу своего брата…

\- Прасковья?!

Леонхард обернулся. Петер стоял чуть в отдалении, шокированный, обескураженный, подавленный, и на его лице читалось, что ее визита он точно не ожидал. Мужчина вспомнил, что его новый знакомый говорил о какой-то «влиятельной» сестре, и с сомнением снова взглянул на девушку. «Прасковья, - повторил Леонхард. – Странное имя».

Оно казалось знакомым. Сестра улыбалась, и обе ее руки лежали на ручке чемодана, но что-то интуитивное в груди так и кричало: беги, Леон, беги отсюда со всех ног, тревога, опасность!

\- Что ты делаешь здесь? – прошептал изумленный Петер, и голос его на последнем слове стал еще тише. – Прасковья… ты же должна была быть в Москве… Москва далеко!

\- Не так уж и далеко, - Прасковья загадочно усмехнулась. – Может быть, вы, - она взглянула на Леонхарда, - все-таки пустите девушку, только что приехавшую из другой страны, немного отдохнуть и поговорить с любимым младшим братцем? Стоять на пороге по меньшей мере некультурно.

Не дожидаясь приглашения, она вошла и аккуратно прикрыла дверь за собой; за секунду до этого Леонхарду померещился мелькнувший на лестнице силуэт, судя по телосложению и росту – Льерт, хотя что соседа заинтересовало у чужой двери, оставалось только гадать.

\- А я звонила тебе, Петер, - как-то обиженно пробормотала Прасковья, разуваясь. – Ты чего не отвечал?

Романов заметно растерялся. «Побаивается старшей сестры», - отметил Леонхард. Это бы позабавило его, если бы не то чувство, заставляющее его самого бояться Прасковьи. Петер молча снял куртку с крючка и сунул руку в карман. Леонхард искоса наблюдал за Прасковьей, рассматривавшей себя в зеркале; она была вполне хороша собой, даже красива, и вовсе не похожа на брата. 

\- Телефона нет, - обреченно вздохнул Петер, повесив куртку на место. – Потерял…

\- Ну и дурень, - ласково протянула Прасковья. Она переводила взгляд с одного приключенца на другого и вдруг подмигнула Леонхарду. Тот растерялся. – И даже чаю не предложите?

\- Может, все-таки лучше кофе? – Леонхард терял терпение. Его бы воля была – он бы выставил Прасковью за дверь под предлогом того, что не разговаривает с подозрительными незнакомками, но все-таки посетительница была сестрой Петера, пусть и влиятельной только для отдельно взятого русского студента.

\- Можно и кофе, - Прасковья кивнула и первой направилась на кухню; Леонхарду показалось, она в чужой квартире чувствует себя как у себя дома. – Не волнуйтесь, герр Леонхард, я ненадолго. Мне лишь надо убедиться…

\- Да зачем ты приехала? – жалобно пробормотал Петер, явно разбираясь в происходящем не больше, чем сам Леон.

\- А ты не хочешь меня видеть? – Прасковья присела на диванчик. – Иди ко мне, - она буквально силой усадила Петера рядом. Леонхард включил чайник. – Ну, рассказывай, что тут у вас происходит…

\- Как ты меня нашла?! – отчаянно закричал Петер, вскакивая с дивана. – Как ты нашла меня в квартире человека, которого я знаю двое суток?

\- Меня больше интересует, что ты делаешь в квартире человека, которого знаешь…

\- Кто ты такая? – Леонхард осмелился подойти к Прасковье чуть ближе. Улыбка сразу исчезла с ее лица. «Наверняка она знает о том, что происходит, - озарение пришло неожиданно. – Она знает больше, чем мы оба, вместе взятые. И способна ответить на любой из моих вопросов: про затягивающиеся раны, про таинственных наблюдателей, про инсценированное нападение… про этот чертов чай, в конце концов!»

Леонхард никак не мог понять, почему ему в голову пришла столь странная, неожиданная мысль; Прасковья выглядела совершенно обыкновенной, безобидной девушкой, и идея о том, что она как-то относится ко всеобщему заговору, не имела никаких причин.

И все-таки именно она, ранее незнакомая, приснилась-померещилась Леонхарду в двух шагах от смерти.

\- Я же уже представилась, - произнесла девушка, откинувшись на спинку дивана. – Прасковья. Сводная сестра, - она указала на Петера, - бесчувственного, как полено, и придурковатого, как пень, уникума по имени Петр Романов и Петер – по прозвищу, которого ни на секунду нельзя оставить без того, чтобы он не вляпался в какую-то неприятность, - она все повышала и повышала голос, и Леонхарду стоило немалого труда убеждать себя не пытаться сбежать и не двигаться с места. – Подумать только: напился в какой-то подворотне с первым встречным!..

\- Так ты знаешь… - убито прошептал Петер, но Прасковья не дала ему продолжить, все распаляясь и распаляясь; даже щеки ее раскраснелись от волнения.

\- Этой ночью мне позвонила Хильда, - старшая сестра говорила быстро, но четко, будто старалась ничего не упустить. – Ей передали о том, что случилось: такой-то и Петр Романов ввязались в переделку, чуть не погибли под колесами грузовика – везучие, везучие, счастливые, уцелели! Я испугалась… я действительно испугалась! – Прасковья нервно теребила рукав блузки. Леонхард вдруг заметил у нее на запястье небольшой круглый шрам, как от удара ножом или кинжалом. – Вызвала такси, среди ночи поехала в аэропорт. Мне повезло: на следующий рейс оставались билеты, до него было не более пяти часов. До утра сидела там, не могла глаз сомкнуть. Пыталась дозвониться. Не смогла. Как только прилетела, позвонила старому знакомому студенческих времен; как Хильда сказала, он живет по соседству с новым собутыльником моего брата… вы же знаете Льерта? Он мне сказал адрес. И вот я здесь… - Прасковья опустила голову, и в этот момент она и вправду казалась такой напуганной, такой беззащитной, что хотелось подойти и погладить ее по плечу.

Леонхард не рискнул.

Он помнил ту, другую Прасковью, которую видел в своем сне; она была красива, очень красива… опасно красива.

\- Прости, - выдохнул Петер и присел рядом с сестрой. – Прости меня, пожалуйста… я вел себя, как настоящий чурбан. Но ведь все хорошо, Прасковья…

\- Да, да, чурбан бесчувственный. - Она задумчиво погладила Петера по голове. – Я волновалась. Кстати, ты знаком с Хильдой? Тетушка Бруннхильд, она живет…

\- Кажется, я с ней знаком, - вздохнул Леонхард, вспоминая свой поход в гости к генералу. Он выключил подогретый чайник. – У меня кофе только растворимый, правда…

\- Чая нет? – грустно спросила Прасковья, и в голосе ее Леонхарду почудились какие-то лукавые, ехидные нотки. – А если поискать?

\- Есть, просто он… он… - Леонхард замялся. Прасковья смотрела на него; смотрела ему в глаза.

\- Он не очень вкусный, - подсказал Петер.

\- Все равно лучше чай, - Прасковья вновь улыбалась. Леонхарду вдруг подумалось, что она едва ли не единственная женщина, что когда-то была в его квартире. «Не при таких обстоятельствах хотелось мне знакомиться с прелестными леди, - мрачно задумался он, - не при таких…» Петер достал коробку с чаем и пакетик печенья; он стоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и чувствовал себя неуютно.

Так много хотелось спросить у Прасковьи, но Леонхард был уверен, что она не ответит, даже зная ответ; теории мировых заговоров роились в голове, паранойя крепла, и таяло чувство, что все это было галлюцинацией. «Я абсолютно трезв, - сказал себе Леонхард. – И Петер тоже. Значит, мы сходим с ума, потому что заговор против нас, друг другу незнакомых, маловероятен. Самый противный вариант из трех…»

\- И кстати, пьяный бред, - Леонхард несильно пихнул Петера, обращаясь к нему на немецком, - ты куда сапоги поставил?

\- У порога, - озадаченно отозвался тот, недоумевая, что сделал не так. Леонхард бы и не вспоминал про сапоги, но взгляд Прасковьи, медленно потягивающей чай и жующей печенье, был в тягость. Хотелось уйти; а еще хотелось, чтобы гостья не заподозрила его страха.

\- А вымыл? – Леонхард нравоучительно поднял палец вверх. – Не вымыл! Иди мой свою обувь, и чтоб больше такого не повторялось, если решил у меня обитать. В доме должен быть порядок.

Прасковья фыркнула в кружку с чаем; понимала она или нет, оставалось загадкой. Петер, промямлив что-то, отдаленно напоминающее «немец, будь он неладен!», поднялся и вышел в коридор. Леонхард последовал за ним, чувствуя невероятное облегчение из-за того, что Прасковья была увлечена чаем.

\- Ты и вправду не знал о ее приезде? – зачем-то спросил Леонхард, снова на немецком, как только Петер наклонился за сапогами.

\- А?

\- Забудь про сапоги, - прошипел Леонхард. – Не дури мне башку: ты знал о ее приезде?

\- Не имел не малейшего понятия. - На секунду их взгляды встретились; Леонхард вспомнил выражение лица Петера, его вскрик, его истинное недоумение из-за прихода Прасковьи. Причины верить. – Это странно, Леон. Она за ночь преодолела почти две тысячи километров… из-за меня? Что ей сказала Хильда на самом деле? Уж, надеюсь, не то, что я в коме валяюсь и в любой момент могу скончаться… про меня ведь даже в газетах не писали! – он произнес это с какой-то обидой. – И вообще, кто доложил этой Бруннхильд о происходящем? Генерал? Откуда он узнал тогда? Шпионы? За нами следили так, что мы не заметили?... – Петер вздохнул. – Мы, наверное, и в самом деле сходим с ума, Леон. Шизофрениками становимся.

\- Параноиками, - добавил Леонхард. – Ты – моя паранойя.

\- Я? – Петер усмехнулся. – Я бы на твоем месте в первую очередь опасался Прасковьи…

Леонхард вздрогнул. Сам того не желая, незваный полуночный гость попал в яблочко: да, он опасался Прасковьи, боялся ее, и это было единственное чувство, что он испытывал к ней.

«Впрочем, лицом она хороша, - тут же поправил себя Леонхард. – Да и грудь тоже ничего так… даже более того, весьма ничего так…»

\- Ты сейчас труп, Леон, - неожиданно напомнил Петер; Леонхард почему-то отметил, как же часто этот мальчишка повторяет его имя. – Самый обычный труп, сбежавший из морга. И тебя ищет добрая половина города. Умоляй небеса, чтобы в руки Прасковье не попала газета… Там такой жирный шрифт и такая фотография грузовика у бара, что даже без малейшего знания языка все ясно.

\- Да что за пляска на моих измученных нервах? – взмолился Леонхард; ему почудился шорох на кухне, будто Прасковья вышла из-за стола. – Где газета?

\- В комнате… - Петер первым бросился вперед по коридору, Леонхард метнулся за ним. Газета валялась на полу; ее подхватил Петер, скомкал и сунул в первый попавшийся под руку ящик. Леонхард подошел к окну.

За окном было столь чисто и светло, что даже мысли, казалось, стали на секунду чище. Белый снег сверкал на солнце, а небо было такого голубого-голубого цвета, что даже майор невольно залюбовался. По улице спешили прохожие, дребезжали трамваи. Леонхард коснулся рукой стекла.

Окно мягко поддалось и приоткрылось. По телу пробежал холодок; или это потянуло морозным воздухом января?

\- Что ты делаешь? – Петер подошел ближе. – Зачем ты…

\- Оно было закрыто, - медленно произнес Леонхард. – Оно ведь было закрыто?

\- Да, и крепко.

Леонхард снова провел ладонью по стеклу, и холодный воздух потек в комнату быстрее. Да, окно было закрыто – то самое окно с потайной щеколдой снаружи, о которой знали только хозяин квартиры, Мартин, от которого уже несколько дней не было вестей, и теперь Петер.

Оставленный кем-то на столе чай.

Исчезнувший телефон.

Открытое окно…

\- Сегодня ночью кто-то пробрался в квартиру, - шепнул Леонхард. В горле пересохло. – Мартин бы не пришел беззвучно, никого не разбудив… Проверь, на месте ли кошелек! Ценные вещи… фамильные драгоценности…

\- Так эти штуки - фамильные драгоценности? – заинтересованно оглянувшись на книжные шкафы, спросил Петер, но Леонхард не ответил; он бросился к комоду и распахнул все ящики. В идеальном порядке были сложены вещи. Все было на местах… - Это и в самом деле паранойя. Мы вчера были не в том состоянии, чтобы следить, насколько плотно закрыто окно. Телефон я мог выронить еще около бара.

\- Коробка с чаем, - упавшим голосом произнес Леонхард. – Ее не было вчера вечером…

Петер не нашел, что сказать. Неожиданно с кухни послышался грохот. Не сговариваясь, хозяин и гость бросились туда; Леонхард не забыл по зову паранойи прикрыть распахнутые ящики.

Прасковья хозяйничала вовсю. Ошеломленным Леону и Петеру предстал настоящий кавардак: картошка, капуста, морковь и свекла были разбросаны по столу среди прочих овощей и пакетиков специй, а грохот оказался шумом от падения на пол огромной кастрюли, в которую Прасковья уже деловито набирала воду.

\- Простите… - сдавленно начал Леонхард, не совсем понимая, что делать в таких случаях. Прасковья, поставив на стол кастрюлю, обернулась и уперла руки в бока.

\- Ни грамма годной пищи, - она указала на холодильник и нахмурилась. – Тоже мне, хозяин. Гостей кормить нечем!

\- Это… что будет? – поинтересовался Леонхард, дав себе слово больше ничему не удивляться. Уже второй человек за сутки обживал его квартиру; может, у этих странных русских так принято?

\- Борщ, - проинформировала Прасковья. – Вы оба так и собираетесь таращиться на продукты? Картошку чистить мне придется, герр фон Гюнтхерштейн? Вот это уважение к гостям… - она отвернулась и принялась тщательно мыть овощи.

\- Послушай, - шепнул Леонхарду Петеру, пока не слышала его сестра, - у меня такой серьезный вопрос по поводу Прасковьи… Она случаем не умеет стрелять из пистолета?

Абсолютная копия той девушки из видения, чье лицо Леонхард запомнил до мельчайших черточек. У нее был пистолет. Перед ней был человек, которого она так мечтала убить. А теперь она – или все-таки не она? – собирается готовить борщ и делает вид, будто впервые Леона видит.

\- Стрелять? – растерянно переспросил Романов. – Вроде нет... Во всяком случае, я не видел и не слышал. Зачем тебе?

\- Э-э-э… - Леонхард колебался. Он так и не сказал о сне-видении, о валькирии северной страны, да и не собирался говорить. – Мне просто кажется, я где-то видел… - он опустил взгляд. – Я подумал, может, на том состязании по стрельбе, что у нас в прошлом году проходило…

Он сам бы себе не поверил.

\- Врешь же, - Петер спокойно улыбнулся.

\- Вру.

Почему-то этому мальчишке лгать не удавалось.


	7. 7.

Петер не заметил, как ноги сами его принесли на Ционскирхштрассе, ту улицу, где громыхали трамваи, где на асфальт бросали тени деревья, скрывая от посторонних глаз окна, одно из которых открывалось снаружи. Сапоги натерли, фотоаппарат объявил бойкот еще два часа назад, но зато свежий воздух и неторопливая прогулка по центру прежде незнакомого города окончательно успокоили разбушевавшуюся паранойю.

Нет, Петер не мог объяснить, какой инстинкт привел его сюда, а не в гостиницу, где в его номере наверняка обосновалась Прасковья – куда ей еще идти? «Я просто проходил мимо и решил зайти в гости к приятелю, - сказал себе Романов, заходя в подъезд. – Ему сейчас выходить на улицу нельзя… на первом же углу поймают полицаи. А может, и того хуже – психиатры…»

В подъезде царила приятная тишина. Никто не кричал, не хлопал дверями, не высовывался на лестничную площадку; Петер поймал себя на том, что уже приготовился объясняться перед вездесущим Льертом. Не пришлось.

Только он ступил на ступеньку последнего лестничного пролета, откуда уже было видно лестничную площадку, заметил краем глаза силуэт девушки; она бы и не привлекла внимания – мало ли девушек гуляет по лестницам обыкновенных подъездов? – если бы не грива, истинно грива ярко-синих волнистых волос. Петер остановился на секунду. Незнакомка стояла у самой двери в квартиру Леонхарда. Увидев студента, она бросилась по лестнице наверх и моментально пропала из виду.

На двери осталась прикрепленная скотчем записка на смятой бумажке. Петер аккуратно сорвал ее, кончиками пальцев расправил и прочитал:

       «Многоуважаемый м-р Романов,  
       Жду сегодня, в 18:00, у входа в Hotel de Rome. Никому ни слова.  
       Я знаю многое, о чем бы вы хотели спросить.  
       Доброжелатель W. J. (DC)»

Надпись была на английском языке. Почерк был ровным: подходил он скорее офисному клерку, чем молодой девушке с панковато-синими волосами. Но не это Петера поразило: записка на чужой двери была адресована ему! «Вряд ли тут много Романовых. - Петер поежился. – Да что это все значит? Что за странная подпись? Дабл ю, джей – ладно, инициалы, но это странное «ди-си» в скобках… Стоп, о чем я думаю только? Этот человек наверняка имеет в виду, что готов рассказать мне что-то о происходящем в последние дни, а я собираюсь спросить, что означает «ди-си»? Я схожу с ума, всенепременно…»

Дверь распахнулась. Петер, сжимая записку в руке, едва успел отскочить. Леонхард замер на пороге, держа в руке пакет с мусором.

\- Опять ты? – прошипел немец, зло встряхнув пакетом. – Зачем приперся? Чего ты тут стоишь? – Петер буквально чувствовал, что ему доверяют все меньше и меньше; может, снова держат за вора?

\- Я тут нашел кое-что… впрочем… - тут же вспомнилось, неизвестный доброжелатель W. J. просил не говорить ни слова никому. – Я в гости зашел. А что, нельзя? – почти с вызовом поинтересовался Петер, и ему тут же в руки пихнули пакет.

\- Твоя сестра меня скоро со свету сживет, - убитым голосом прошептал Леонхард. – Она жарит оладьи, а когда я пытаюсь зайти на кухню, тычет меня той тростью, которой ты этой ночью пытался защищаться. Иди выброси это, я устал и хочу спать.

Дверь захлопнулась. Петер обиделся.

\- Я, между прочим, хотел серьезно поговорить по поводу того, что нашел… - начал Романов, но из-за двери его никто не слышал. Оставалось только, скрипя зубами, направиться вниз, проклиная мусоропроводы, точнее, их отсутствие в некоторых домах даже в европейских столицах.

Внутри квартиры царил кавардак. Дверь на кухню была плотно закрыта. Оттуда слышались скворчание масла на сковороде, громыхание посуды и гимн СССР голосом Прасковьи – ни в ноты, ни в ритм. Петер назло хозяину поставил сапоги в разных углах коврика для ног и направился в гостиную. Леонхард читал какой-то журнал, с ногами взобравшись на диван.

\- Итак, теперь тут моя официальная резиденция, - проинформировал Петер и устроился рядом на диване. Леонхард отвлекся от журнала и удивленно захлопал глазами. – Даже корреспонденция на мое имя сюда приходит! - Он протянул Леону записку, уже вовсе не заботясь о просьбе W. J.

\- Где ты это нашел? – на лице Леонхарда отразилось искреннее изумление.

\- На твоей двери. - Петер устроился на диване поудобнее. – Ну, каково?

\- Подозрительно, - отозвался мужчина. – Отель, о котором говорится здесь, считается одним из лучших в городе, а я не в Заднедворбурге каком живу, уж поверь. Деньги у этого незнакомца водятся…

\- А если это женщина? – не к месту поинтересовался Петер. – Вильгельмина Джозелла…

\- Вильгельмина так Вильгельмина. Не в этом суть. Подозрительная записка. Что они от тебя хотят?

\- Твои предположения? – зевнул Петер. Снова клонило в сон. В квартире было тепло и уютно, а оккупированный этой ночью диван казался крайне мягким и привычным.

\- Обычно в такой ситуации человеку либо предлагают сверхсекретный деловой договор, - Леонхард задумался, - либо привязывают его к стулу и ждут выкупа. Первый вариант более вероятен, если получатель записки – влиятельная личность, а второй – в том случае, когда он окружен влиятельными… - Петер даже рта не успел открыть. – Да помню я, сестра на тебя влияет. Да что за чертовщина?

Леонхард негромко выругался и посмотрел на Петера не то обиженно, не то виновато.

\- Бандиты, отравленное вино, - он загибал пальцы, - ночная охота, какие-то шпионы, близкое знакомство с грузовиком… знаешь, было не очень приятно! Нежданный приезд этой… Прасковьи. То, как она оккупировала мою квартиру, - Леонхард понизил голос, - будто бы боится упустить нас из виду. Еще и эта записка. Надувательство, кажется мне…

\- Ее оставила девушка с синими волосами, - пробормотал Петер, - на моих глазах. Она убежала наверх…

\- Ты не догнал ее?

Петер отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Ставлю вопрос иначе: ты пытался догнать ее?

Петер насмешливо фыркнул. Леонхард опустил наконец ноги с дивана и уставился на своего гостя с заметным недоверием; тот криво улыбнулся. За стеной опять загремели кастрюли: Прасковья, наверное, собиралась создать в квартире запас еды на долгие недели.

\- Где находится этот отель? – Петер не прекращал улыбаться, и даже с утра беспокоившая паранойя не беспокоила. «Я же не ребенок, чтобы меня крали и требовали выкуп, - рассудил он, - да и вообще, если доброжелатель на самом деле – злоумышленник, который и подсылал всю эту шпионскую банду, откуда ему знать о приезде Прасковьи, если она даже не выходила из дома?»

Все сплеталось в единое полотно перепутанных нитей: нить Прасковьи, нить Ричарда Артура, нить Леонхарда, нити Рейгнольда и его театральной банды, нить самого Петера…

\- Так все-таки пойдешь? – спокойно поинтересовался Леонхард и бросил позабытый журнал на комод. – В одиночку? На встречу с неизвестным… неизвестной, как ты говоришь, Вильгельминой?

\- Вот сам подумай: что может со мной случиться на людной улице в шесть вечера? – Петеру казалось, даже дышаться стало легче; неожиданный азарт, желание поиграть с судьбой, управляли мыслями и телом, и уже вовсе не страшной казалась эта ночь. – Ничего. Абсолютно ничего…

Словно вспоминая вновь и вновь о безумных похождениях, Петер коснулся кончиками пальцев ладони Леонхарда; той ладони, что насквозь была проткнута скальпелем. Ни единого шрама. «Дикая была ночь, - промелькнуло в голове, - однако же она прошла, и если я продолжу бояться чего-то неизвестного, мне впору будет по возвращению домой идти к психологу… Если меня не отведет к нему Прасковья»

\- Я пойду с тобой, - поколебавшись, произнес Леонхард. – Тебя нельзя отпускать в одиночку: вляпаешься же…

\- Ну еще Прасковью позови, генерала и своего кузена, - рассмеялся Петер. – Чтобы и вовсе «доброжелатель» схватился за голову: он же просил никому не…

\- Так, слушай меня, - рыкнул Леонхард, и Петер моментально затих. – Записка висела на моей двери. Значит, она тоже принадлежит мне, и я понятия не имею, почему эта синюшная девка повесила ее сюда, если адресовала тебе. Значит, все написанное относится ко мне… отставить претензии!

Петер едва подавил желание вскочить и отдать честь, хотя в армии никогда не служил. От военврача распространялась невидимая аура власти.

\- Это все относится ко мне, - повторил Леонхард полушепотом. – Это моя плоть волшебным образом затягивает раны. Это мои знакомые участвуют во всеобщем сговоре. И Прасковья, твоя сестра Прасковья… я видел ее… Она мне снилась. Мне! Черт тебя знает, может, ты мой воображаемый друг…

\- Прасковья снилась?.. – переспросил опешивший Петер. – Твой воображаемый друг… я? – он неожиданно для самого себя крепко сжал ладонь Леонхарда; его даже не обеспокоило то, что новый знакомый где-то видел его сестру, не обеспокоило странное поведение синеволосой, не обеспокоило место расположения записки.

Почему-то все это показалось неважным, отвлекающим от сути. Как будто кто-то, руководивший заговором, там и тут, тут и там предположил кучу отвлекающих маневров – лишнюю мишуру, скрывавшую стройную, гладкую теорию развития событий.

Что-то кольнуло в памяти.

Будто так все и было, должно было быть, шло по заранее продуманному плану… позабытому напрочь.

Но если действительно череда мистических событий, не имевших обоснования, была тщательно спланированной театральной постановкой, а Петер, сам того не зная, оказался среди актеров, то он должен был по меньшей мере представлять, что будет дальше и что ждать от следующего акта.

Петер не представлял.

\- Знаешь, я рад, что ты называешь меня другом. Пусть и воображаемым.

\- Галлюцинация ходячая, - рассеянно выдохнул Леонхард. – Может, я и Прасковью тогда придумал? Населил квартиру выдуманными людьми… теперь спать негде! Как бы то ни было…

Дверь в гостиную распахнулась столь внезапно, что Леонхард оборвал фразу на середине. Прасковья влетела в комнату с торжествующим, прямо-таки победным выражением лица и плюхнулась на диван между Петером и Леоном.

\- Вот, все готово, - она посмотрела на одного, на другого и нахмурилась. – Вы, герр Леонхард, чего к моему брату лезете? Постоянно лезете к нему, честно, замучили уже!

Леонхард и Петер переглянулись.

\- Я, сударыня Прасковья, - раздражённо рыкнул Леонхард на русском, - всего лишь намереваюсь провести вашему брату экскурсию по нашему городу, а вам бы посоветовал не совать свой нос в каждый разговор.

Петер не понял, отчего её взяла такая оторопь, что она только молча захлопала глазами: от чистого русского, на котором неожиданно для неё заговорил Леонхард, или же из-за его слов. Немец быстро сунул руку с запиской в карман, воспользовавшись моментом; кажется, Прасковья и в самом деле её не заметила.

\- Он же и так гулял последние несколько часов, - выдавила она наконец, - я же еды наготовила…

\- Вы наготовили – вы и ешьте! – фыркнул Леонхард, уже вставая и жестом маня Петера за собой. «Кажется, она и вправду его задолбала, - внутренне усмехнулся тот, но покорно пошёл вслед за немцем. – В конце концов, где это видано: столько времени бродить по Берлину и не увидеть ни одной по-настоящему стоящей улицы!»

\- А после трапезы никак нельзя?.. – как-то почти жалобно поинтересовалась Прасковья, выглядя подозрительно одиноко, в растерянности стоя посреди комнаты; Петер даже повернулся к Леонхарду, чтобы поддержать её, но, поймав его взгляд, мгновенно затих.

\- Нельзя, - оборвал её Леон, надевая пальто и поправляя воротник. – Вы видели, какая сегодня луна? В таком свете Берлин совершенно непередаваем, и терять драгоценные минуты – подлинное безумие!

Прасковья, окончательно сбитая с толку, даже подошла к окну, явно пытаясь найти луну на небосклоне, и, воспользовавшись этим, Леонхард, подхватив лежащие у входа ключи от двери, вышел из квартиры, потянув за собой едва успевшего обуться Петера. Кажется, только заперев дверь снаружи, мужчина смог вздохнуть спокойно.

\- Теперь ты понимаешь, что я имел в виду под «влиятельной»? – не выдержав, съязвил Петер, едва сдерживая смех. Леон покачал головой:

\- Не о том думаешь. Твоя сестра – явно ключ к происходящему, но я понятия не имею, как получить из неё хоть каплю сведений…

\- Зато господин Ди-Си явно готов нам поспособствовать, - фыркнул Петер, протягивая руку; Леонхард, усмехнувшись, быстро отдал ему помятую записку и в задумчивости уставился на дверь собственной квартиры. – Ко всему прочему, сейчас пять вечера, не кажется, что как-то рано убегать от Прасковьи?

\- До отеля полчаса пешком, - быстро проговорил Леон, - а мне ещё хотелось бы с тобой поговорить.

\- Ты не забыл, что тебе нельзя показываться на людях? – помолчав несколько секунд, вполголоса поинтересовался, наконец, Петер. Леонхард криво усмехнулся, и почему-то от этого выражения лица у юноши прошла дрожь по телу; «Он что-то понял обо всём этом? Кто зачинщик?» - гадал он, но немец, отвернувшись, как ни в чём не бывало пошёл к выходу:

\- И об этом тоже, мой друг. Об этом – в особенности.

Улица встретила их шумом проехавшего мимо трамвая и морозом, немного обжёгшим кожу; Петер поёжился и поторопился последовать за Леоном, кажется, знавшим свой город как свои пять пальцев. Он даже не думал скрываться, не натягивал воротник и не заботился об отсутствии капюшона, будто совершенно позабыв о газетной заметке. Романов напряжённо дёрнул его за рукав, и Леонхард, свернув на неприметную улочку, чуть более тихую, сильно сбавил скорость.

\- Скажи, Петер, - негромко начал он, запрокинув голову и будто бы настороженно вглядываясь в темнеющее небо, - что бы ты сделал, обнаружив труп?

\- Чей? – не понял Романов, вглядываясь в неизменно спокойное лицо немца. Тот хмыкнул:

\- Неважно. Незнакомца. Человека, которого видел раз в жизни. Газетчика, который…

\- Обратился бы в полицию, пусть разбираются, - непонимающе пожал плечами Петер, не желая слушать множество примеров. Леон наставительно поднял палец, проигнорировав даже то, что его так бестактно перебили:

\- Именно. Так объясни: зачем полиции размещать фоторобот трупа в газете? Если его найдут, в любом случае обратятся в полицию, а не найдут – так какая разница, как он выглядел?

Петер резко остановился, рассматривая белый снег под ногами, ещё почти не истоптанный сапогами; подозрительно легко говорил об этом Леонхард, как будто вовсе не был удивлён таким поворотом событий… как Петер прежде не удивлялся взаимосвязи всех действующих лиц.

\- Единственная причина, по которой твой фоторобот появился на страницах газеты, - медленно продолжил он мысль Леона, продолжавшего идти, будто не обратив внимания на остановку спутника, - это то, что разместивший её знал о том, что труп – не труп вовсе…

Леонхард обернулся и вдруг улыбнулся, как будто ничего сверхъестественного не происходило.

\- А раз знал, значит, преследовал единственную цель: заставить меня стать затворником, чтобы за мной удобнее было следить. А тут твоя так удачно приехавшая по зову фрау Бруннхильд сестра, оккупировавшая мою квартиру, будто зная, что, выставив её оттуда, я привлеку столько несвоевременного внимания!..

\- Ты думаешь, она замешана? – мысль о том, что Прасковья, старшая сестрица, помешанная на заботе, могла быть если не директором театра, то одной из его актрис со сценарием на руках, казалась совершенно абсурдной, но ничего другого предположить не выходило. Леонхард быстро кивнул.

\- Не знаю уж, какую конкретно роль она играет в этом глупом замысле, но я не намерен позволить ей её выполнить. А значит, придётся наплевать на самосохранение и разгуливать ожившим мертвецом… В конце концов, - Леон почему-то громко рассмеялся, - если у затеявшего это достаточно денег, чтобы влиять и на редакцию газет, и на полицию, чтобы вытащить меня из полицейского плена, если я так ему нужен, он явно не побоится никаких затрат!

\- Ты и вправду обезумел, - улыбнулся Петер, в несколько шагов догоняя продолжившего путь немца.

\- Ты тоже. Идёшь на встречу невесть с кем, будучи преследуемым кучей незнакомцев… - Леонхард усмехнулся. – Разве не сумасшествие?

\- Ты заботишься о незнакомце; вот это бросает куда большую тень на твоё благоразумие! – расхохотался Романов, щурясь и вглядываясь в горизонт, почти скрытый за невысокими зданиями. Леонхард не стал спорить и только махнул в сторону нужного поворота; бросив взгляд на оказавшиеся поблизости часы, Петер с удивлением выяснил, что уже половина шестого. «Понятно, чего он так торопится», - усмехнулся он, чувствуя взгляд военврача на затылке.

Город был погружён в синие сумерки, уже разрываемые жёлтым светом фонарей и прожекторов на исторически важных зданиях; Романов даже пожалел, что так бездарно потратил заряд фотоаппарата. Леонхард и вправду прекрасно знал свой город и вёл спутника по самым красивым местам, изредка указывая на неприметные, но от этого не менее живописные объекты.

Правда, это не мешало ему то и дело подозрительно оглядываться по сторонам, выискивая шпионов и навязчиво маячащих вдали знакомых, но, кажется, в этот раз за ними не было хвоста. Или, возможно, генерал нашёл соглядатаев получше; «Неприятный вариант, но наиболее возможный», - раздумывал Петер, разглядывая деланно беззаботное лицо немца. Его мысли угадать не получалось.

На улицах сновали люди, а в одном из парков дети играли в снежки; Романову не удалось сдержать улыбки, так что он, не останавливаясь, сгрёб ладонью липкий снег и, с удовольствием смяв его, почувствовал, как он протекает между пальцами водой.

\- Даже не думай, - негромко проговорил Леонхард, поймав его взгляд и усмехнувшись. – Я с тобой снежный бой устраивать не намерен, и вообще, у нас не так много времени…

\- Спасибо, что хоть не упомянул взрослых, благоразумных людей, - рассмеялся Петер, бросая твёрдый, ледяной шарик себе под ноги. Леон вежливо улыбнулся в ответ и продолжил идти вперёд.

Он явно не относился к этой встрече, как к какому-то приключению, хотя и решил наплевать на защиту своего живучего тела; Петер же, раз за разом прокручивая в голове всё, что с ними произошло, всё отчётливее осознавал: ему, русскому шахматисту, ничего не угрожало. Лишь один раз на него напали, но и это оказалось инсценировкой, а что бы ни сделали с Леонхардом, он выкарабкается.

Странно было ощущать себя настолько умиротворённым, участвуя в заварушке, достойной сценария голливудского фильма.

\- Пришли, - неожиданно объявил Леонхард, кивнув в сторону приземистого белого здания и тут же утягивая Петера на другую сторону улицы – на небольшую площадь, на которой толпилось особенно много народа.

\- Что ты делаешь? – негромко поинтересовался тот, и Леон, молча покачав головой, глазами показал на входную дверь отеля.

Около неё действительно стоял человек, судя по всему, кого-то поджидавший; правда, вид его вовсе не соответствовал внешности загадочного доброжелателя, нарисовавшейся в голове Петера. Он был невысоким, носил очки и кутался в чёрную куртку, да и, скорее всего, был младше самого Романова на несколько лет. Типичный студент, разве что без конспекта в руке; правда, тонкий шрам, начинающийся на переносице и идущий по щеке к уху, из этой характеристики выбивался. Упал на проволоку?.. Впрочем, более грозным юнцу это выглядеть не помогало.

\- Ты уверен, что это он? – поинтересовался юноша, фыркнув и переводя взгляд на охранников, стоявших по обе стороны входной двери и полностью игнорировавших парня рядом. – Какой-то… несолидный.

\- Зато синеволосая становится вполне объяснимой, - фыркнул Леон, оглядывая улицу. – Пригнал однокурсницу, чтобы самому раньше времени не попасться…

\- А если это не он? – с сомнением спросил Петер, вглядываясь в лица прохожих. – С таким же успехом он может тут кого-то ждать – здание-то достаточно приметное… Может, у него тут свидание, а мы пытаемся мафиози опознать.

\- В округе есть и поприметней, - мрачно проговорил Леонхард, покачав головой. «Это не мой знакомый, - думал Петер, рассматривая свои ботинки. – И не его, это понятно… Но что ему от меня могло понадобиться? И тем более что он может знать обо всём происходящем?..»

Неожиданная догадка едва не заставила Романова расхохотаться во весь голос; разве что неизменно настороженный взгляд Леона заставил его сдержаться.

\- А если всё гораздо проще и к грузовику и шпионам он отношения не имеет? – весело спросил Петер. – В конце концов, с таким же успехом он может быть знакомым Ричарда, который хотел бы сообщить что-нибудь про его состояние… а записку прикрепил к твоей двери, потому что в ночь после турнира я у тебя ночевал, так что мою гостиницу ему выследить не удалось. Скажем, решил, что я просто снимаю комнату и добропорядочного немца…

Почему-то такая версия была настолько банальной и логичной, что Романов чуть было не сорвался к месту, чтобы тут же узнать новости про друга, но Леонхард притянул его к себе едва ли не за шкирку, прошипев почти на ухо:

\- А к чему такая секретность? К чему инициалы, к чему дорогостоящий отель? Да и твой рыжий в ту ночь был на улице, когда меня сбил грузовик… Нет, здесь в любом случае таится нечто сложнее…

\- Если мы так и будем тут стоять, то ничего не узнаем, - хмыкнул Петер. – К тому же я тебя с собой не звал…

Прорычав нечто на немецком, отдалённо напомнившее «Точно вляпается», Леонхард махнул в сторону ёжащегося от холода незнакомца, как раз оглядывавшего окрестности. Петер, фыркнув, поспешил к отелю; Леон, недолго думая, пошёл вслед за ним, явно вознамерившись услышать беседу своими ушами. «Хорошо, что тут хоть Прасковьи нет, - подумал Романов, останавливаясь перед подозрительно оглядевшим его доброжелателем. – А не то нас бы честно можно было бы назвать делегацией по делам анонимов».

Петер достал из кармана и быстро показал её незнакомцу:

\- Твоё?

\- Ты опоздал, - даже не удосужившись кивнуть, без вступлений прошипел студент по-английски, поправив очки и переводя взгляд на остановившегося позади Петера Леонхарда. – И я просил никому не говорить…

\- А я не обещал выполнять все твои просьбы, - негромко парировал Романов, щурясь и внимательно разглядывая вытянутое, бледное лицо Ди-Си. – Тем более даже не зная, что ты хочешь.

\- Да знаешь, я полагаю, - равнодушно проговорил он, пожав плечами. – Или догадываешься.

«Неприятный тип, - подумалось Петеру, когда он, проходя вслед за ним в отель, чуть затормозил, чтобы не слишком обогнать Леона, остановившегося в дверях и оглядевшего отель с подозрительным видом. – Странно, что он так спокоен… либо ничего не знает, либо знает всё, но ведь это невозможно, ему же лет двадцать от силы!»

Много вопросов крутилось на языке, но Петер, смяв записку и сунув её в карман, постарался придать лицу бесстрастное, незаинтересованное выражение и вслед за доброжелателем вошёл в холл.

Высокий потолок, состоящий из ламп, освещал его неярким белым светом; по периметру комнаты стояли колонны, не то и вправду каменные, не то хорошо имитирующие мрамор – потрогать их возможности не было, а интуитивно Петер в таких вещах не разбирался. Вокруг стола с разноцветными вазами и незнакомыми Романову растениями в каждом углу холла стояли широкие чёрные диваны, на одном из которых тихо разговаривала пара человек, обернувшихся при звуке шагов с улицы.

Одну из них Петер узнал тут же: это была та девушка, что сидела в баре и подобрала ключи Леонхарда после аварии. Заметив его взгляд, она неприятно усмехнулась, но промолчала. Второй незнакомец был высоким, худым, с блестящей в свете ламп серьгой в ухе и налысо бритый; в голове даже мелькнула мысль, что сам бы Романов не ручался, что сияло ярче: его голова или серьга. «Какие-то все друзья у доброжелателя с фетишами на волосы», - подумал Петер, усевшись на другой край дивана и неприязненно оглядывая англоговорящую компанию.

\- Вы поглядите, кто с ним притащился, - пробормотала девушка нарочито громко, усмехаясь и закидывая ногу на ногу. Лысый рассмеялся:

\- Ну, вешая записку на его дверь, стоило догадаться, что он притащится вместе с Петером…

Леонхард заметно напрягся, словно бы готовясь защищаться, и не стал садиться, сложив руки на груди и наигранно отстранённо разглядывая незнакомцев.

Несколько секунд все сидели молча, обмениваясь заинтересованными взглядами, пока девушка, нетерпеливо постукивая по колену пальцами, не повернула голову к мрачному, всё ещё мёрзнущему доброжелателю, присевшему на подлокотник.

\- Уолтер, может, разберёмся со всем этим побыстрее? – заканючила она, скривившись. – Я в Берлине лет пятьдесят не была, а ты вынуждаешь меня торчать здесь из-за своей нерасторопности…

\- Я пытаюсь согреться, - буркнул тот, отведя взгляд. – Вам же с Нейлом так необходим свежий воздух, что я в номере в ледышку превращусь из-за открытых окон!

«Нейл и Уолтер, - повторил про себя Петер, усмехаясь: на его-то вкус в Берлине было даже слишком тепло для конца января. – А девица явно склонна к преувеличению…»

Хоть она и была красива так, что Романов ловил себя на искреннем любовании её внешностью, что-то не позволяло назвать её иначе. Какое-то шестое чувство, бьющее фонтаном в подкорку и высыхающее, стоило обратить на него внимания; качнув головой, чтобы отогнать наваждение, Петер прервал их беседу единственным вопросом, не требующим предыстории:

\- Почему Ди-Си?

Нейл рассмеялся; Уолтер шикнул на него, поправив очки:

\- Потому что округ Колумбия. Удивительно…

Что конкретно, он уточнять не стал, то ли считая, что собеседники всё поймут самостоятельно, то ли не желая давать Петеру знать слишком много; Романов нахмурился, но промолчал. Ответ был очевидным и оттого казался почти бессмысленным. «И что, что округ Колумбия? – гадал он, ещё раз окидывая холл взглядом. – Такую же приписку имеет Вашингтон; может, он имеет в виду, что я должен быть знаком с его тёзкой, живущим где-то ещё?..» Но англоговорящих друзей у него, помимо Ричарда Артура, не было.

\- Ладно, господа, - фыркнула девушка, поднимаясь с места и отряхивая юбку, и с силой ударила Уолтера по спине, - хватит тут сидеть, чем быстрее закончим с делами, тем быстрее я смогу прогуляться по магазинам.

\- Шопоголик, - хмыкнул Нейл: кажется, с ней он был знаком достаточно давно, чтобы привыкнуть к подобным доводам. Петер встал и исподлобья оглядел всех присутствующих, задержав взгляд на Уолтере и всё ещё молчащем Леонхарде.

Вид этих третьекурсников совершенно не сочетался ни с обстановкой, царящей в пятизвёздочном отеле, ни с их манерой поведения. Романов не мог не чувствовать к этим людям неопределённую неприязнь, и чувство это было сродни такому же необъяснимому желанию верить Леону.

Правда, разобраться в ситуации это осознание не помогло. Уолтер, ещё раз оглядев пришедших, направился к лифту, не приказывая и даже не указывая идти за собой.

\- Что-то он подозрительно молчалив для человека, который пригласил кого-то на встречу, - пробормотал Романов, поравнявшись с Леонхардом.

\- Полагаю, он думает, что у нас нет выбора, - в тон ему ответил Леон; возразить было нечего, и Петер поспешил войти в лифт вслед за доброжелателями.

По дороге в номер, казалось Петеру, все смотрели только на него: Нейл поглядывал с плохо скрытой насмешкой, девушка – со сдержанным интересом, Уолтер бросал задумчивые, ничего не выражающие взгляды, и только глаза Леона лучились сочувствием. Заметив, что Романов обратил на него внимание, немец ободряюще улыбнулся, продолжая хранить молчание.

Компания остановилась у одной из дверей, на вид вовсе не отличающейся от всех прочих. Ди-Си отпер дверь с таким же бесстрастным видом, какой имел и раньше; Петеру даже начало казаться, что этот тип – подлинный киборг, ежели и вправду способен проявлять так мало эмоций.

Однако когда юноша, войдя внутрь, не сдержал восхищённого восклицания, Уолтер довольно усмехнулся. Номер оказался люксом: отделанные тёмным деревом стены благородно засияли в свете автоматически включившихся ламп, многочисленные дорогие детали интерьера, вроде позолоченных статуй и модных картин с абстракциями, придавали комнатам лоск.

Но нельзя было не обратить внимания: всё это было не более чем показухой. Слишком уж нарочито прошёлся хозяин номера, под курткой скрывавший дорогой смокинг, по комнатам, молчаливо красуясь, уж слишком неуместно выглядела бритая голова его помощника в таких хоромах. «Это должно было произвести на меня впечатление?» – удивился Петер, иронично подняв брови, и неторопливо снял верхнюю одежду и обувь. Леон, судя по выражению его лица, едва сдерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться: ему происходящее начало казаться странной шуткой.

\- Присаживайтесь, - проговорил Уолтер, вежливо улыбаясь и указывая гостям на расставленные по комнате уютные кресла; сам он сел на диван вместе с Нейлом, а девушка предпочла сесть прямо на пол, на мягкий ковёр. Петер из чистого упрямства остался стоять, прислонившись к стене.

\- Что вы хотите? – без предисловий спросил он прежде, чем Ди-Си успел открыть рот. Тот не переставал улыбаться:

\- Информацию, разумеется. Разве есть в наш век нечто более важное?

\- Резонно, - сосредоточенно кивнул Романов. – И какую же?

\- Полагаю, для вас не составит труда ответить мне на пару вопросов, - Уолтер откинулся на спинку дивана, - касающихся вашей сестры.

Леонхард где-то сзади поперхнулся воздухом и негромко закашлялся, да и сам Петер поражённо захлопал глазами.

Он, конечно, любил шутить про влиятельность Прасковьи, но ему эти россказни казались всего лишь забавным способом занять время и как следует посмеяться. Но сначала её загадочное появление в квартире Леона, замешанность в шпионском спектакле последних дней, а теперь и заинтересованность подозрительных доброжелателей в её делах ясно говорили: сестрица была вовсе не так проста, как пыталась казаться.

\- Это зависит от содержания вопросов, - осторожно проговорил он, внимательно вглядываясь в лица людей вокруг и пытаясь понять, не видел ли он их на многочисленных фотографиях Прасковьи, попадавших ему в руки, или где-то ещё.

Девица, неожиданно фыркнув, сухо рассмеялась в кулак. Уолтер повернул к ней голову, явно недовольный вмешательством в разговор, и несильно пнул её в бок:

\- Хватит уже, Анжела, уймись.

\- Оу-кей, босс, - она странно улыбнулась, - просто всё это так забавно…

Девушка обвела рукой комнату, видимо, подразумевая и люкс, и собравшихся в нём людей, и разговор. Уолтер ещё раз озлобленно шикнул на неё, и Анжела, наконец, замолчала.

\- Мы не потребуем много, - продолжил он. – Мне нужен всего один ответ: где Прасковья хранит компромат на города?

\- На… города? – задумчиво повторил Петер, запрокинув голову и стараясь не выдать полной растерянности.

Он не представлял, чтобы сестра собирала компромат на кого бы то ни было и тем более чтобы хранила его где-то. «Да и как, для чего нужны такие сведения о городах? – понемногу начиная паниковать, раздумывал Романов. – Какая вообще информация может считать компроматом? Карты катакомб? Секретные входы-выходы?.. Глупость какая».

Вопрос казался полной бессмыслицей, но Уолтер пожирал Петера глазами в ожидании ответа с таким видом, будто это был вопрос жизни и смерти.

\- Не думаю, что это вопрос, на который я имею право ответить, - решившись, громко проговорил Романов. «Даже если бы я знал, вряд ли сестре понравилось, что я сообщаю такую информацию проходимцам в обмен на эфемерные знания о происходящем».

Но Уолтер не удивился и даже не расстроился, услышав отказ, и только Нейл, широко ухмыльнувшись, ткнул его в плечо:

\- Я же говорил! Слушать надо старших.

\- Уверен? – игнорируя подколку, обратился Ди-Си к Петеру, еле заметно хмурясь. – Я ведь и вправду мог бы ответить на многие твои… - он впервые за разговор взглянул на незаметно севшего в одно из дальних кресел Леонхарда, - и его вопросы.

\- Абсолютно уверен, - копируя выражение вежливой улыбки, проговорил Петер. – На этом деловая встреча может считаться оконченной?

Почему-то не было даже разочарования от осознания того, что возможность разобраться в событиях последних дней утекла сквозь пальцы. Уолтер пожал плечами, снял очки и неторопливо протёр их тканью костюма.

\- Деловая – да. А вот сама встреча – едва ли. – Он поднял глаза на Петера и неприятно усмехнулся, мигом растеряв весь пафос. – Я думал, ты понимаешь, что мне будет не особенно выгодно отпускать тебя: вдруг одумаешься…

Романов молча уставился на хозяина номера, краем глаза заметив, как поднимается Леонхард.

\- И не подумаю, - проговорил Петер, сжимая руки в кулаки.

\- В данном случае это не имеет значения, - Уолтер кивнул Анжеле: та, тут же разулыбавшись, быстро встала, - потому что если Прасковья узнает о моём интересе, мне несдобровать. А так я на некоторое время окажусь в безопасности.

\- И мне, как свидетелю сей беседы, тоже не уйти, - впервые за время диалога подал голос Леон; получив кивок, он с коротким рыком сел обратно в кресло и тихо проговорил по-русски:

\- А в итоге опять вляпались оба.


	8. 8.

День клонился к вечеру, и в помещении царила приятная полутьма. Незнакомец, который называл себя главным из этой троицы, устроился в кресле, будто на троне; не видя его лица, постоянно отводя взгляд, можно было и вправду предположить, что это значимая персона.

У него были странные вопросы, и почти все — о Прасковье; Петер честно признавался, что не знает, где она была вчера вечером («Я за ней не приставлен!» — шипел он себе под нос), почему не присутствовала на последнем собрании («Какое к черту собрание? Правильно сделала, что не пошла на всемирное сборище шпионов-недоучек!»), на какой такой «любопытный план» она намекала, когда разговаривала с Кристель три дня назад («Кто такая эта ваша Кристель? Что значит — Оттава? Я не знаю ваших странных шифров!»). Только на один из вопросов Ди-Си Петер знал ответ, но говорить не собирался; все-таки выдавать сестру — не дело.

— Где она находится? — Ди-Си обвёл комнату змеиным взглядом, внимательно осмотрел Петера, пригляделся к Леонхарду. — Она не в России, я знаю. Здесь? Где именно? Она в гостинице?

Петер делал вид, что крайне заинтересован пушистым ковром на полу. Ему казалось, вот-вот — и этот подозрительный человек начнёт читать мысли.

Уолтер раздражённо зарычал, вскочив с места и делая шаг к Петеру, но тут же, словно поймав себя на ошибке, упал обратно в кресло.

— Я предупреждал, — пробормотал Нейл, сидевший рядом и уткнувшийся в приставку, — он ей слишком верен.

Ди-Си прошипел в ответ нечто невразумительное; он взбешён, понимал Петер, и взбешён именно его молчанием. От этого не становилось страшно — скорее, неуютно; словно бы все неозвученные угрозы «доброжелателя» были обычной пустышкой, которые ни он, ни кто бы то ни было ещё никогда не сумеет сделать явью. Уже не пытаясь разобраться в мешанине ощущений, Петер искоса посмотрел на Уолтера, нервно постукивавшего по подлокотнику пальцами — к счастью, обивка поглощала звуки.

Как бы Ди-Си не старался, он не был по-настоящему пугающим. Он с его явно напускным величием и высокомерием ни в какое сравнение не шёл с Прасковьей... или Леонхардом, добавил про себя Петер, ненадолго задумавшись.

Берлинец всё ещё стоял на месте, однако практически каждое его движение сопровождалось взглядом Нейла, успевавшим следить за происходящим что на экране, что в реальном мире. В конце концов, Леон, запрокинув голову, принялся рассматривать высокий потолок, напряжённо сложив руки на груди.

Петер чувствовал: именно его, загадочного немца, способного оживать после самых страшных ранений, боятся здесь по-настоящему. Это в какой-то мере успокаивало, но ненамного: сам Романов не ручался, не представляет ли Леонхард какую-то третью, а то и четвёртую сторону в этом непонятном разговоре.

И не потому ли решил идти в Отель де Рома, чтобы разведать обстановку на вражеских фронтах?..

Студенту казалось, его мысли, его сомнения, мог почувствовать каждый присутствующий. Молчание затягивалось; Нейл уже начинал отвлекаться от игры и задумчиво поглядывать на босса, ожидая то ли продолжения допроса, то ли дальнейших приказаний.

«Слишком верен», — вдруг вспомнилась только что оброненная фраза, и Петера осенило: этих студентов (или кто они на самом деле) не связывает ничего, кроме преданности подчинённого к вышестоящему лицу, и по этим же меркам они оценивали и других — Леонхарда, Прасковью... самого Романова.

Это было странно, до смешного странно; Петер поправил волосы и с сожалением подумал, что не взял из дома расчёску: пряди неудобно падали на лицо. «Они считают, что меня может связывать с собственной сестрой лишь верность? Какая глупость... — его вдруг передёрнуло от этих мыслей. — Даже собаки могут чувствовать что-то помимо этой... верности. Чего же нас они считают хуже?»

— Молчит, как рыба, — прокомментировал Нейл. Он устроился на кровати полулежа и весело поглядывал то на своего шефа, то на Леонхарда, остальных игнорировал. Анжела поджимала губы и вертелась туда-сюда.

Уолтер тоже промолчал. Он сосредоточенно хмурился и как-то подозрительно пристально рассматривал стены; с каждой минутой он становился мрачнее и мрачнее.

— Прасковья что-то замышляет, — он повторял это раз в третий, наверное, за сегодняшний вечер. — Некоторую каверзу. По воле случая чуть не проговорилась Кристель, пропустила собрание... — Ди-Си потер висок кончиками пальцев. — Информация. Информация. Мне нужна информация! Ничего не сходится и не складывается; у меня такое чувство, что чертов итальянец бесстыдно морочит мне голову!

Нейл что-то пробормотал и снова уткнулся в приставку. «Еще и итальянец, — обреченно подумал Петер. — Вот это международное дело!»

— Как бы то ни было, я не собираюсь торчать здесь вечно.

Голос Леонхарда звучал спокойно и холодно; Романов вздрогнул и обернулся. Уолтер даже и не шелохнулся, только поднял взгляд.

— Мальчишка не может или не хочет ответить на твои вопросы. — Леонхард скривил губы в непонятном подобии улыбки. — Ты же не собираешься говорить ему ничего о последних событиях, о которых якобы знаешь больше...

— Поверь, я знаю, — оборвал его Ди-Си. — Уж с Ричардом и с его заморочками точно знаком куда ближе, чем ты. И система связи, к слову, — он указал на Анжелу, — у меня куда лучше, чем у драгоценного генерала Рейгнольда. Откуда он только взялся, выскочка?

Петер промолчал, и не потому, что не знал ответа на заданный Уолтером скорее самому себе вопрос. Крайне не хотелось показывать хоть какую-то заинтересованность в том, какое участие во всем этом принимает Ричард; а это Петера действительно волновало, и в голове все еще крутились слова Леонхарда: «отравленное вино, отравленное вино»...

— Меня проинформировали, Прасковья доверяет тебе куда сильнее, чем обычно людям. — Уолтер подпер щеку ладонью и задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику. — Потому что ты знаешь, что бывает за неповиновение царицам... бывшим царицам. Так меня проинформировали. А она, Прасковья, замышляет нечто большее, чем простой эксперимент...

Леонхард заметно напрягся, Петер закрыл глаза и положил ладонь себе на лоб. «Горячечный бред, — грустно подумал он. — Сестра-царица, студенты-похитители, эксперименты... над людьми?»

Но единственный, кто здесь обладает свойствами, больше подходящими фантастическому роману, — это Леонхард, а совсем не Романов. «Или я должен что-то об этом знать на том единственном основании, что Прасковья — моя родственница?»

— Вы раз за разом возвращаетесь к тому, с чего начали, — с неизменным льдом продолжал Леон после короткой паузы. — К... ничему. Нулю. Нет, господа, так мы ни до чего не дойдём.

— У нас много времени, — в тон ему произнёс Уолтер. — Тем более что вы никуда не денетесь отсюда, если не хотите навести шум на весь отель, а Прасковья не спасёт вас, потому что не знает о моём месторасположении так же, как и я — о её. — Он, подумав, флегматично посмотрел на Петера. — Уверен, что не скажешь?

— Абсолютно, — тихо отозвался тот, прекрасно понимая, что при всём желании не сумеет говорить с тем же морозным спокойствием, какого так легко достиг берлинец.

Анжела озлобленно пыхтела, обводя Леона высокомерным взглядом, но в разговор не вступала, будто чего-то боясь; не шефа, был уверен Петер, эти двое не боятся Уолтера. Леонхарда?

Самого Петера?

— У меня есть дела и помимо прозябания в вашей компании, — подчёркнуто вежливо сказал немец, склонив голову на бок и неожиданно для всех подходя к креслу Петера. Ди-Си заметно вздрогнул, Нейл мгновенно оторвался от игры и с неясным страхом на лице потянулся к поясу — за почему-то не замеченным до сих пор пистолетом, за ножом?

У Романова кружилась голова от допроса, не то слишком свежего, не то слишком душного воздуха и сумасшествия происходящего. Всё сложнее становилось отлавливать связи между тем, что говорят люди вокруг.

— Боитесь? — Леон сухо рассмеялся; и правда, ему ведь нечего терять, кроме времени — жизнь-то у него не отнять так просто. — Так зачем же было всё это затевать, если вы с собственными страхами справиться не в состоянии?

— Если так вспомнить, — пробормотала Анжела нарочито громко, — то тебя, Леонхард, сюда вообще никто не звал.

— А я теперь должен спрашивать разрешения для того чтобы прийти на встречу, приглашение к которой прикреплено к _моей_ двери?

— Было бы неплохо, — фыркнул Уолтер, разглядывая немца исподлобья. — Тогда бы ты приносил куда меньше проблем.

Петер покосился на Леона: тот выглядел по-настоящему взбешённым и в то же время невероятно уставшим. «Да и кто бы не устал от такой кутерьмы», — мрачно подумал Романов.

В номере стояла удивительная тишина, если не считать негромких слов вынужденных обитателей и постукивания кнопок приставки; ни один звук не проходил через стёкла окон. Не было слышно ни машин, ни прохожих, да и больше всего эта комнатка напоминала дыру между реальностями, не существующую нигде и потому идеально изолированную.

Прежде чем опешивший от наглости Уолтера Леонхард разразился яростной речью, Петер ещё раз оглядел американцев и негромко поинтересовался словно бы у самого себя:

— И что же вы все такие неугомонные?

— Хватит! — Возглас Ди-Си эхом разнёсся по комнате; Уолтер вскочил на ноги и придвинулся к Романову. — Нам было бы куда проще, если бы ты просто сказал мне то, что я прошу, а потом...

— А потом выяснилось бы, что вам нужно ещё чуть-чуть? — Леонхард надвинулся на низкого Уолтера, рядом с ним напоминая защитного идола древних племён. — Сколько же информации тебе необходимо, чтобы успокоиться, а?

— Вся, что есть, — прошипел Ди-Си и, жестом фокусника достав из кобуры, скрытой под костюмом, пистолет, приставил его к животу не успевшего отойти Леонхарда. — Может, ты захочешь со мной ей поделиться, а? Это бы сильно ускорило процесс...

Нетрудно было заметить, каких усилий стоило берлинцу не отойти и не показать испуга; но всё-таки он замолчал, уже не пытаясь защитить до смерти перепуганного Петера.

— Не хочешь, да?.. — Голос Уолтера звучал спокойно и отстранённо, что понятно было: ему не впервой угрожать непричастным людям оружием.

— Какого чёрта ты впутываешь в это его? — не выдержал Петер. Ему показалось, что все обернулись к нему, но только Леон перевёл взгляд и еле заметно с благодарностью кивнул; Романова это немного приободрило. — Тебя интересует Прасковья, а он ничего о ней не знает...

Анжела вдруг перестала ходить по комнате и посмотрела на питерца прямо и с невероятным, исследовательским интересом. Сощурившись, она громко и чётко спросила у него, не дав и слова вставить ни шефу, ни напарнику:

— Почему ты всегда его выгораживаешь? Защищаешь его, спасаешь... Жалеешь, чёрт возьми! А он... — она подошла на несколько шагов ближе, — тебя жалел когда-нибудь?

Повисла странная тишина; кажется, даже Уолтер был озадачен сказанным девушкой. Петер растерянно заморгал:

— Мы ведь знакомы всего несколько дней...

— Анжела... — Уолтер, мигом забыв о Леонхарде, придвинулся к ней, но та проигнорировала обращение, непокорно встряхнув головой.

— «Несколько дней»! — передразнила она. — Неужели ты... да как можно не помнить...

— Анжела!

Крик Уолтера заглушил даже истерично-повышенный тон девушки; Ди-Си был уже не разгневан, он был взбешён так, что, думалось Петеру, вполне мог застрелить подчинённую за брошенные ею слова — руки, по крайней мере, у него не дрожали.

Воспользовавшись моментом, Романов кинул взгляд на Леона и встретился с ним глазами. Прежде чем отвернуться, он проговорил одними губами: «Всё-таки знакомы». Петер не знал, вопрос это был или утверждение.

Может, Леонхард знает что-то, о чём не догадываются американцы, но что сумели подтвердить?..

— Не затыкай меня! — взвизгнула Анжела, сжимая кулаки и отскакивая в сторону. — Я вообще не понимаю, какого чёрта ты ещё не выставил этого, этого... — ей не хватало не то дыхания, не то слов, так что она просто указала пальцем на берлинца, — и делаешь вид, что его присутствие просто необходимо!

— А ты хочешь, чтобы Прасковья обзавелась лишним союзником заблаговременно? — шипел Уолтер. — Милый план у тебя, Лос-Анджелес, ничего не скажешь!

Странное обращение резануло по уху Петера; он вздрогнул, вспомнив все те странные шифры, которые упоминал Ди-Си. «Какая-то Кристель — Оттава, Анжела, как выяснилось, — Лос-Анджелес... — размышлять приходилось в спешке, чтобы не пропустить ещё что-то важное. — Что это значит? Представители городов? Ответственные за города из какой-то тайной организации?..»

Он ходил где-то рядом, но ответ ускользал из рук.

— Всё лучше, чем то, что творишь ты, Уолтер Джон, — фыркнула в это время Анжела, сложив руки на груди и запрокинув голову. — Ближайшего соратника Прасковьи в плен брать...

— О, то есть меня можно уже не считать? — резкий, звенящий голос Леонхарда ворвался в их беседу ведром холодной воды. Анжела, тут же позабыв о выбитом из колеи начальстве, размашистым шагом подошла к немцу и ткнула его в грудь:

— Разумеется, тебя можно не считать, Гюнтхерштейн. Монстр чёртов, на кой чёрт ты только сюда сунулся...

— Ты не смеешь меня так называть.

Голос Леонхарда был настолько тихим, что Петер с трудом расслышал его; но Анжела, вздрогнув, едва удержалась от того, чтобы отойти-отшатнуться от берлинца. Уолтер щёлкнул курком, но пистолет пока не поднимал.

«Они правда думают, что Леон может быть опасен?..» — недоумевал Петер. Этот человек, конечно, пугал, пугал своим взглядом, голосом и способностью залечивать раны, но так ли необходимо угрожать ему оружием?

— И это только моё дело, куда я суюсь в моём городе. — Леонхард схватил Анжелу за руку, которую та не успела убрать; девушка скривилась не то от ужаса, не то от отвращения, но не попыталась вырваться. — И если ты возомнила себя той, кто может мне запретить...

— Хватит! — вдруг громко и зло рявкнул Уолтер, взмахнув оружием; глаза Петера неотрывно за ним следили, но, кажется, Ди-Си не намеревался стрелять — пока, по крайней мере. — Анжела, вон.

— Что? — Лос-Анджелес заметно растерялась.

— Вон, я тебе сказал, — прохрипел мужчина. — Чтоб до ночи не возвращалась, если ты мне понадобишься, я позвоню.

Недовольно нахмурившись от слова «если», Анжела, всё-таки выдрав руку из хватки Леонхарда, хмуро взглянула на босса, но вопреки ожиданиям Петера не стала препираться. Перед уходом она ещё раз выразительно посмотрела на Романова, будто пытаясь его о чём-то предупредить, но студент, у которого от этих криков ещё сильнее разболелась голова, не понял намёков.

До того молчавший Нейл шумно вздохнул и похлопал упавшего на диван Уолтера по плечу.

— Ничего, — он говорил с наигранной заботой, — мужские дела надо решать в мужской компании, без участия всяких истеричных барышень.

— Заткнись, — буркнул Ди-Си, поправляя съехавшие на кончик носа очки, и Нейл послушно замолчал, не переставая улыбаться и невзначай поглядывать на всё ещё озлобленного Леонхарда и нервно протирающего очки шефа.

Петер не знал, куда деть глаза; от волнения и подбирающегося запоздалого испуга он кусал губы, почти этого не ощущая: крови нет — и ладно. Леон остался стоять на месте, высокомерно оглядывая развалившихся на диване американцев.

— И... что? — наконец спросил он, склонив голову набок. Ди-Си метнул на него злой взгляд, но продолжал отмалчиваться. Вместо него почему-то заговорил Нейл, ослепительно улыбнувшись:

— А что, Леонхард, тебе не терпится посмотреть на продолжение допроса?

— Мне не терпится разве что пойти к себе и наконец-то выспаться, — пробормотал Леонхард. Уолтер сделал вид, что не услышал, Нейл, напротив, навострил уши; Петер затравленно смотрел то на одного, то на другого, совершенно не понимая, о чём они думают.

— Итак, ты отказываешься говорить. — Голос Ди-Си оказался неожиданностью; кажется, все вздрогнули. Сказанная им фраза не была вопросом, и Петер не решился даже кивнуть. Уолтеру этого, кажется, и не требовалось; погружённый в свои мысли, он поднялся с кресла и быстро снял с носа сползающие очки.

— Хорошо же она тебя выдрессировала, — продолжал он, всматриваясь в лицо Романова. Тот поморщился и с растущей неприязнью уставился на Ди-Си, но тот продолжал говорить, будто не обращая никакого внимания на всеобщие взгляды. — Вот уж не думал, что даже так... Итальянец прав... А если так?

С этими словами он приставил дуло ко лбу Петера.

Нейл фыркнул, заглушив неясный (послышавшийся?) вздох Леонхарда; питерец замер, скосив глаза на холодный металл, а потом снова посмотрев на Уолтера. Несмотря на спокойное лицо, в глазах у него отражалась такая злость, что Петер незаметно сжался.

— Где. Чёртовы. Бумаги. Прасковьи? — он говорил тихо, разделяя каждое слово паузами. Петер молчал, боясь проронить хоть слово. — Или ты прекратишь строить из себя немого, или...

— Я понятия не имею, о чём вы все говорите! — вскрикнул Романов, жалобно глядя на Уолтера. — Может, хватит уже...

— Понятия он не имеет! — Ди-Си тоже сорвался на крик, бестолково взмахнув свободной рукой и посмотрев на Нейла, с интересом изучающего происходящее. Не получив, видимо, ожидаемой поддержки, он повернулся обратно к питерцу. — Неужели так сложно просто сказать мне то, что я хочу, и уйти на все четыре стороны?!

— Да как я могу выдать то, о чём...

Уолтер зарычал нечто нечленораздельное.

— То не знаешь, это не знаешь, ты хоть в курсе, что Прасковья из бессмертных, или это тоже...

Он не договорил и недоверчиво уставился на притихшего, обомлевшего Петера. «Прасковья — бессмертная?.. Что он... что они...» — мысли путались и расплывались; верить похитителю было глупо, но сказанное им было таким неожиданным и бессмысленным...

А ещё почему-то опять заставляло что-то, подсказывавшее Романову в последние дни, согласиться.

— ...не в курсе, — мигом выцветшим, странно спокойным тоном сказал Ди-Си. Петер всё не отводил взгляда, пытаясь понять, не шутит ли он.

Не шутит, было написано у него на лице, вовсе не шутит; Романов на секунду задумался было, кто из них больше удивлён происходящим, но выкинул мысль из головы. «Бессмертная. Моя сестра — бессмертная». Мир, казалось Петеру, окончательно съехал набок, укатился в пучину хаоса; если даже родная Прасковья не просто играет роль в спектакле вокруг собственного брата, но и скрывает от него нечто подобное...

— А я говорил, — севшим голосом произнёс Нейл, — что нельзя верить итальянцам.

Уолтер не ответил, убрав вместо этого пистолет, и, мигом забыв о Петере, быстро достал из кармана телефон.

— Я его убью, — донеслось до Романова его бормотание. — Информатор мне тут нашёлся...

Петер быстро оглянулся на Леонхарда. Он флегматично перекатывался с пятки на носок, глядя на Уолтера и будто вовсе не удивлённый поворотом событий; только стеклянная отстранённость во взгляде выдавала его состояние.

«Он ведь тоже... бессмертный, — Петер поймал себя на том, что не думал о таком определении друга, — интересно, чему он-то удивляется?»

Сквозь белёсую пелену шока вдруг пробилась злая обида: и с чего он вообще решил, что доверять типу со шрамом на всё лицо — хорошая идея? Если даже родная сестра лжёт, если студенты оказываются почти мафиози, то с какой стати стоило верить мужчине, которого увидел в первый раз в жизни несколько дней назад? «Даже если и не несколько, — Петер вспомнил вскрик Анжелы, — то доверия он явно не стоит».

— Силайо, — шипел в трубку Ди-Си, — я надеюсь, ты ещё не уехал из Берлина? Прекрасно. Как насчёт... встретиться?

Он на секунду замолчал.

— Нет, без возражений. От этого зависит твоё... жалование. — Последнее слово он буквально выплюнул. — О, и ты сразу такой послушный, просто диву даюсь. Где ты?.. Вот там и жди.

Не прощаясь, Уолтер сбросил вызов и швырнул телефон в Нейла, уже пришедшего в себя и с утроенным интересом разглядывавшего Петера.

— Нейл, последи за ними, пока я разберусь с _этим,_ — бросил Ди-Си, ёжась от морозного вечернего воздуха.

Мужчине приказ (а у Петера уже не оставалось сомнений, что «доброжелатель» не способен на просьбы) совершенно не понравился: он вскочил на ноги и с укоризной посмотрел на Уолтера.

— Босс! — начал Нейл, беспомощно разводя руками. — Анжелу, значит, отпустил, сам сейчас кутить с Силайо будешь, а я — паши?

— Паши, — рыкнул Уолтер, будто позабыв про ставших бесполезными пленников. — Я через час вернусь, тогда... «покутишь». — Он произнёс это слово с таким отвращением, что мурашки пошли по коже даже привычного ко всему Нейла. Ему оставалось лишь махнуть на начальство рукой — он явно не любил спорить, да и вряд ли от такого человека, как Уолтер, можно было добиться пощады.

Когда хотел, Ди-Си явно мог действовать быстро — дверь за ним захлопнулась едва ли через минуту. Нейл мрачно переводил взгляд с одного пленника на другого, недовольный, но не слишком волнующийся.

— И тебе не кажется, что двое против одного — не лучший расклад? — вполголоса поинтересовался Петер, поджав губы. Нейл с паршивой усмешкой покачал головой:

— Во-первых, нет. — Он достал пистолет из-за пояса и издевательски покрутил им перед лицом Романова. — Во-вторых, даже если кто-то вдруг захочет с этим поспорить, — Нейл даже не взглянул в сторону Леонхарда, но и без того было понятно, о ком он говорит, — тут везде понапихана сигнализация. Шаг влево-шаг вправо — и сюда сбежится вся охрана. И, уж поверьте, мне они поверят с куда большей охотой, чем вам.


	9. 9.

Всё ещё слабо разбираясь в происходящем, одно Петер понимал ясно: это ночь будет очень долгой. Сна не было ни в одном глазу ни у него, ни у Леонхарда, раздражённо расхаживавшего по комнате; только Нейл иногда зевал, но с места не двигался и терпеливо ожидал возвращения шефа.

По-прежнему было тихо. Разговаривать ни с одним из присутствующих у Романова желания не было: «Один — недоделанный шипон, другой — тип, состоящий из одной паранойи... К чёрту их всех!»

Вообще говорить не хотелось. По большей части, единственным желанием в последние дни было лечь в какой-нибудь угол и надеяться, что по прошествии ночи всё случившееся окажется дурным, может, болезненным сном; толку от такой надежды не было, как, впрочем, и от любых действий.

Время тянулось мучительно медленно. Иногда Петеру приходило в голову, что он был бы даже рад скорому возвращению Ди-Си: в таком случае хотя бы не стояло этой тишины, выматывающей даже больше, чем его угрозы и намёки.

— И что собой представляет эта сигнализация?

Вопрос Леонхарда повис в воздухе; Нейл тяжело вздохнул и в очередной раз зевнул:

— Ну и как вам поможет это знание, герр Леонхард? Даже если предположить, что вы решили сбежать, — он достал пистолет и покрутил им, словно поддразнивая немца, — я пристрелю тебя и этого быстрее, чем вы успеете хотя бы с места сдвинуться.

Петеру не хватило эмоций даже обидеться на «этого». Томительное ожидание и нервозность боролись с абсолютной апатией; отвлекаться на посторонние чувства не получалось. Мысли текли густой однородной массой по одному и тому же кругу.

— Можно сказать, — Нейл продолжал флегматично констатировать факты, подперев голову пистолетом, — вам, герр Леонхард, ещё сильно повезло, что я позволяю вам мельтешить у меня под носом.

— Я должен быть благодарным за это? — устало огрызнулся тот, но прежнего яда в его голосе тоже не было.

Петер молчал, прикрыв глаза и свернувшись в клубок на всё том же кресле. «Прасковье верить нельзя, Ричарду верить нельзя, немцу этому тоже... — Романов потёр виски. — Может, тоже в информаторы Ди-Си податься? Буду за жалование выведывать, где там сестра — или кто она мне, в конечном счёте, — хранит свой загадочный компромат...»

Леонхард продолжал размышлять о чём-то, вопросов уже не задавая; Нейл попытался играть, но, видимо, после нескольких поражений бросил это дело вместе с приставкой, которую швырнул на сумку, стоявшую в противоположном от американца углу комнаты. Петер отстранённо отметил этот факт вместе с тем, что вряд ли обладатель такого точного глазомера промахнётся по двум человеческим целям.

Накатывала усталая тяжесть последних дней, словно не было ни уютного номера в небольшой гостинице, ни дивана в квартире — ничего, кроме бесконечной беготни.

Закрывались глаза.

— А Уолтер Джон — редкая скотина всё-таки. — Голос Нейла пробивался сквозь зыбкую темноту змеиным ядом. — Мало ему было системы защиты; нет, давайте и меня к ней прибавим, как бесплатный довесок...

Судя по пыхтению, он устало потянулся и вдруг встал с дивана. Петер, не открывая глаз, прислушался: вместе с этим движением американца Леонхард тоже застыл.

— Ноги затекли, — сообщил Нейл с неприятной усмешкой в голосе. — Герр, вы точно не хотите сбежать, а я бы поразмялся? Ну, стрельба по движущимся целям так увлекательна...

— Пошёл к черту, — прошипел Леон. — Я что, похож на цирковую собачку, чтобы тебя развле...

Он прервался на полуслове; Петер, не выдержав, открыл глаза и оглянулся. Дуло пистолета Нейл уткнул в грудь берлинцу, не прекращая улыбаться, разве что не хихикая. Леонхард застыл, в непонятном удивлении глядя на руку, сжимающую оружие.

— Я бы не советовал язвить, — фыркнул Нейл. — Один выстрел — и...

Он не договорил, постучав по собственной шее; «Он что... в самом деле вознамерился его убить? — мелькнуло в голове у Петера; он приподнялся с места, вцепившись в подлокотник и глядя американцу в спину. — Нет...»

В мире, где и родной сестре верить было нельзя, потерять единственного человека (человека ли?), который ещё не оказался главой очередной мафиозной группировки, было страшно. В голове звенело, но Леон, выровняв дыхание, вдруг посмотрел Нейлу в глаза.

«...но он же не может умереть».

Осознание пришло на доли секунды позже, чем было нужно — Леонхард с силой ударил мужчину в солнечное сплетение, крепко сжав зубы.

Нейл вскрикнул от боли и не то рефлекторно, не то из мести нажал на курок, тут же согнувшись пополам.

Петер одеревенел: алое пятно расползалось по рубашке на животе, но Леон не кричал, только вцепившись в рану рукой. Пальцы быстро покрывались кровью.

Петер вскочил, но не успел сделать и шага: немец, пересилив себя, отнял ладонь от собственного тела и, взяв ещё не пришедшего в себя американца за волосы, добил его ударом в челюсть. Он повис у него в руке, больше похожий на мешок.

Но, не простояв и секунды, вслед за ним на колени опустился и Леонхард; Петер, чувствуя накатывающую панику, в один прыжок преодолел разделявшее их расстояние.

— Что я... — голос дрогнул, — могу сделать? Как помочь?

«Только бы сознание не потерял, — испуганно подумал Романов, вцепившись в плечо Леона. — Он же врач, он скажет, что делать... Ведь он знает?»

Что произойдёт, если выяснится, что врач он совершенно другой специализации, Петер боялся и просто представить. Леонхард, не поднимая головы, тихо прошипел:

— Придурок... — он неожиданно сплюнул и перешёл почти на крик, — провода тащи, живо!

— Провода?.. — Петер в недоумении захлопал глазами. — Для жгутов?

Леонхард выругался и, наклонившись, выхватил пистолет из руки Нейла.

— Чтобы связать его. Быстрее! Если я... — он мотнул головой, — я не знаю, сколько времени он проведёт без сознания, но дышит он уже явно спокойно.

Почти ничего не осознавая, Романов метнулся в прихожую, где, как он помнил, висел стационарный телефон; надеясь, что от такого произвола сигнализация не сработает, он вырвал провод из привинченного к стене аппарата, выдернул вилку из розетки и, дрожащими руками сжимая неожиданно длинный трофей, вернулся к Леону, внимательно осматривавшего Нейла и слизывавшего с пальцев кровь.

Словно бы и забыв о ране; да и была ли она ещё?..

Петер застыл на месте. «Он подстроил всё это, — запоздало понял он. — Подстроил, потому что знал, что не умрёт...»

Почему-то стало обидно, хотя, наверное, стоило догадаться; и зачем вообще ему пришло в голову его жалеть? «Ведь Анжела права. Мы знакомы всего несколько дней, а я выгораживаю его, как последнюю надежду...» Вновь расцветала только поутихшая паранойя.

Если каждый, кто был сколько-нибудь близок, оказывался замешанным в какую-то сложную игру, то с чего можно верить незнакомцу, не умирающего ни от пуль, ни от грузовиков? «Они говорили про пропущенное собрание, — вспомнил Романов, — но при этом явно против Прасковьи, которая должна была быть там же... Он ведь может быть шестёркой одного из _тех_ ».

Не зная, кому и зачем нужен, но принимая это как должное; и если неизвестным, по словам их самих, бессмертным понадобился студент, то кто помешал бы им подослать одного из своих втереться к нему в доверие? Тем более если они противоборствуют...

— Принёс? — Леонхард повернул голову, поднялся на ноги — кровь с мокрой рубашки капнула на паркет — и практически выхватил ношу из рук Романова.

А он мастерски вяжет узлы, отстранённо отметил Петер, наблюдая, как мужчина обматывал сначала руки, потом, насколько хватило провода, тело Нейла. Довольно странный набор навыков для врача — иностранные языки, морские узлы, знание ядов и только в последнюю очередь умения лекаря.

Да и были ли они вообще, или это была такая же бравада, как грустные слова Прасковьи?..

Леонхард, закончив дело, осмотрел себя и, хмыкнув, поднялся:

— Знаешь, это прозвучит странно, но больно почти не было, — доверительно сообщил он. — Только когда пуля сквозь тело летела... Наверное, мне повезло, что навылет.

Петера передёрнуло от такого цинизма.

Не услышав ответа, Леонхард, непонимающе и искоса взглянув на спутника, пожал плечами и сел на диван, закинув ногу на ногу и задумчиво рассматривая полученное оружие.

— Разбираешься в огнестреле? — всё ещё не двигаясь с места, без особого интереса спросил Петер. Леон кивнул, кажется, несколько смущённый:

— Немного. Правда, это несколько подозрительно: модель совсем не новая, я бы сказал, второй половины...

Не дав ему договорить, Нейл застонал и открыл глаза.

Вопреки ожиданиям Романова, он не стал ни дёргаться, пытаясь освободиться от пут, ни сыпать проклятьями, а только мельком взглянул на связанные сзади руки и грустно вздохнул, с неуловимой ненавистью во взгляде посмотрев на Леонхарда.

— Этого ты не ожидал, — с плохо скрытым удовольствием победителя сказал тот; американец хмуро кивнул.

— Да. Хотя следовало бы... — Он покачал головой и с некоторым усилием вернул прежнюю улыбку на лицо. — И что вы будете делать теперь?

— Узнаем нужную информацию.

Улыбка на лице Нейла расширилась.

— Я вам ничего не скажу. Ни слова, — он понизил голос, будто сообщая секрет, — даже под пытками.

— А ты так уверен, — Леонхард говорил с холодным бешенством в голосе, — что мы будем тебя пытать?

— Петер, может, и не будет, — в сторону Романова Нейл даже не взглянул, но на обиды сил не было, как и не привлечение к себе внимания, — а вот про тебя я бы ничего не сказал с уверенностью. Чёрт вас знает, этих немцев...

Не дослушав его, Леонхард крепче сжал пистолет и, заскрипев зубами, направил пистолет ему в лоб — не стал ограничиваться полумерами. Петер вздрогнул.

«Да почему все... так повёрнуты стали на убийствах?!»

Но прежде, чем он успел озвучить свою мысль, Нейл опять ослепительно улыбнулся, вглядываясь Леонхарду в глаза.

— Ну же. Стреляй.

Кажется, Леонхард опешил даже больше, чем Петер; «Ритуальное самоубийство? — с долей страха подумал Романов. — Но ведь это практиковалось по другую сторону океана от Америки... много веков назад».

Но Нейл не выглядел тем, кто готов был пожертвовать жизнью, лишь бы только ничего не сказать врагам — скорее, он казался торгашом, пытающимся набить себе цену. Такие не рискуют своей шкурой, и с улыбкой смотреть в дуло пистолета — совершенно не их традиции...

...если только пистолет не представляет для него угрозу.

Несмотря на то, что сам Петер этого не видел, он не сомневался: Леонхард был не настолько опрометчивым, чтобы не проверить пули, и, раз уж он счёл оружие достойным внимания, то они ещё оставались. Значит, дело было не в этом.

Он знал какой-то секрет в своём оружии? Патроны были холостые?

...или просто оружие наносило ему не больше вреда, чем Леонхарду?

Ведь если на собрании должна была присутствовать Прасковья, которую они называли бессмертной, и если сам Романов уже видел подтверждения тому, что это бессмертие — не пустое название, то, видимо, и Нейл был среди них, как и его начальство.

Придя к такому же выводу, Леонхард, поколебавшись, опустил пистолет. Мужчина улыбнулся ещё шире, поёрзав и попытавшись сесть поудобнее:

— Я рад, что вы понимаете. Смерть, знаешь, такая неприятная штука... — Он на мгновение умолк и продолжил уже куда серьёзнее. — Вам нечем мне угрожать, так что лучше развяжите меня, и я, так уж и быть, оставлю это между нами. Шефу вряд ли понравится такое ваше поведение...

Набивал себе цену, с отвращением подумал Петер. Самый настоящий торгаш. Правда, и его собственная роль пассивного наблюдателя начинала действовать на нервы.

Леонхард замер, не шевелясь и задумчиво оглядывая разглагольствующего Нейла. «Он же почти одержал победу, — понял питерец. — Почти организовал побег — и такое...»

 _почти одержал победу_  
побег  
Нейл  
шеф

В голову словно ввинтили бур — Петер, стиснув зубы, потёр лоб рукой. Повторяющиеся слова долбились в сознание, как гвозди, явно намереваясь наделать дыр в его голове.

— ...а ты уверен, что это _наше_ поведение ему не понравится? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Романов, чувствуя, что говорит не столько он, сколько то, что подсказывало ему верные ответы и догадки последние дни. — Если он узнает, что тебя скрутили... — он нервно облизал губы, — и кто скрутил! — разве он захочет оставить тебя... у власти?

Каждое слово давалось с трудом, сопровождаемое вспышкой головной боли.

— Если он узнает, что тебя так легко водить за нос, разве он не выберет себе кого-нибудь получше в подручные? А ты останешься в тени...

Нейл обернулся, с ужасом глядя на Петера. Угадал. Надавил на правильные кнопки.

— Вы этого не сделаете, — севшим голосом произнёс он.

— Для этого, — Леон, бросив недоверчивый взгляд на замолчавшего Романова, зло усмехнулся, — нам и делать ничего не придётся. Посидим тут с часок, подождём, пока вернётся Уолтер, расскажем ему, какой ты стойкий оловянный солдатик...

_— ...который даже свой пост сохранить не может._

_Слова её полоснули по самолюбию, и Петер, скривившись, отшатнулся, сжимая кулаки. Она стояла перед ним, гордая, довольная, спустя столько веков добившаяся желаемого; на ней было старомодное широкое платье, расшитое жемчугом, а в руке — шпага в крови._

_— Но если ты, дорогуша, поклянёшься мне в верности — всего лишь формальность, правда? — я отдам тебе часть своей власти... наконец-то своей!_

_Купающаяся в лучах собственного великолепия, но всё-таки пытающаяся заботиться — и как разобрать, любит ли она или не отказалась бы убить, если щека всё ещё горела от взмаха её оружия, если кровь ещё не остановилась; а она смотрела с торжествующим счастьем и вдруг обняла, гладя по голове, но не опуская клинок:_

_— Ах, Петер, как же ты не понимаешь... Нельзя престол без жертв получить, а сохранить — тем более. Особенно, если сидишь ты на нём с рождения... Но я обещаю тебе, — она перешла на шёпот, — моя дорогая бывшая столица, я не допущу твоей смерти, не допущу твоего краха — ту кровь, что я желала, я уже получила; а тебя я слишком люблю, чтобы расплачиваться за возвышение тобой._

_А Прасковья, успел подумать Петер прежде, чем она страстно его поцеловала, выметая из головы мысли, всё-таки бесконечно красива._

Нейл звучно выругался, уже куда злее, и звук этот выдернул Петера из транса. Перед глазами всё ещё стояла сестра, прекрасно выглядящая в корсете и широкой юбке до пола, которые на его памяти она никогда не носила; ведь не могла же эта галлюцинация быть правдой?

Ведь такие вещи — настоящий антиквариат, его и в прошлом веке купить было бы затруднительно; и от такого пореза обязательно остался бы шрам...

Озарённый своей догадкой, Петер, постаравшись замаскировать жест под усталое потирание лба, дотронулся до щеки, покрытой шрамами, о происхождении которых он ничего не знал, но всегда валил на котов, которые в изобилии жили у родственников.

Один из рубцов точно совпадал с царапиной из видения.

«Так значит, это... воспоминания?» — голова опять разболелась; Романова мутило, кружилась голова. Кажется, Леонхард заметил это, но вида не подал и отвернулся обратно к Нейлу:

— Ну что, согласен?

— На что? — вскинулся американец, гордо подняв голову; впрочем, теперь его отвага казалась всего лишь пустым бахвальством — руки у него тряслись, будто у наркомана, которому пригрозили лишением дозы. — На то, чтобы вы меня допросили, сбежали, а мне бы потом прилетело по ушам?

— Тебе прилетит в любом случае, — подчеркнул Леон, и Нейл опять неприязненно содрогнулся. — А так мы бы немного облегчили твою участь — скажем, сделали бы так, будто вовсе тебя не связывали, да и тайн твоих не выведывали.

Как Леонхард собирался это проворачивать, Романов не представлял; но американец окончательно сник и, опустив голову, кивнул.

— Будто у меня есть выбор... — простонал он. Леон ухмыльнулся и поднялся с места.

— Это хорошо, что мы пришли к соглашению. — Он придвинулся к сдавшемуся противнику. Вопросы посыпались, как из рога изобилия — Нейл едва успевал отвечать.

Да, существуют собрания бессмертных, как и они сами («Впрочем, это ты и так знаешь», — подумав, отрезал Нейл и больше не проронил ни слова на эту тему).

Да, Силайо действительно согласился выведать несколько тайн для Вашингтона за неплохую плату («Я столько денег в жизни не держал, сколько он получал в день», — сплюнул американец), так что, когда он явился с сообщением о некоем эксперименте Прасковьи, сомнений в его честности не возникло.

— Вот и плати после этого итальяшкам за искренность, — фыркнул Нейл.

Да, сигнализация и вправду существует; любое открытие двери, окна, каждый звонок и включение бытовой техники должно сопровождаться активацией действия карточкой в течение нескольких секунд, иначе сирена взвоет на весь отель. Карточек несколько, и все они у Уолтера Джона, ибо это — новейшая разработка в сфере безопасности, а Вашингтон жаден до инноваций.

— Что, в самом деле? — не выдержал Петер, уже более-менее пришедший в себя; Нейл обернулся и с важным видом кивнул:

— Чистой воды жаба, согласитесь.

— И что, — Леонхард присел на кресло перед ним и закинул ногу на ногу, внимательно разглядывая пленника, — если я тебя обыщу, то не найду даже намёка на карточку?

Нейл покачал головой, но руки у него, как заметил Петер, напряглись.

— Найдёшь, — подытожил Романов; Нейл оглянулся на него с таким видом, будто был предан лучшим другом, и еле слышно застонал.

— Не смей трогать меня, — прошипел он еле слышно. — В кармане джинсов... заднем.

Леонхард думал было встать, но Петер среагировал раньше, присев сзади Нейла и жестом фокусника достал красную пластмассовую карточку размером чуть меньше ладони. «Если нельзя верить ни тому, ни другому, — Романов взглянул на Леона, — то лучше все ценные предметы хранить у себя».

Он положил карточку в карман. Леон покачал головой, но требовать сокровище себе не стал.

— Последнее, — он прищурился, — сколько людей у Прасковьи?

— Кто ж её знает. — Мужчина задумчиво пожал плечами, насколько это было возможно в его положении. — Не меньше десятка; возможно, и того больше.

— А сколько вас... по эту сторону от Прасковьи? — Леонхард фыркнул, Нейл же остался серьёзным:

— Четверо... нет, наверное, — он тут же поправился, — трое, раз итальянец решил водить нас за нос.

— Анжела ходит по магазинам, — Леон загибал пальцы, внимательно глядя на реакцию Нейла, — Уолтер Джон гоняется за предателем...

— А я сижу с вами и чешу языки, — кивнул американец и тут же дерзко сверкнул глазами, — правда, шеф должен сюда вернуться с минуты на минуту.

— Как вернётся — тогда и поговорим. — Леон схватил Нейла за шкирку и поставил его на ноги — и откуда только сила взялась? Американец застонал что-то про порванную рубашку и её стоимость, но мужчина пропустил это мимо ушей. — Где у вас тут ванная?

Пленник опешил:

— А на кой она...

— Иди давай, — прошипел Леонхард, опять достав пистолет и уткнув его в спину Нейла. — И не юли. А то кровь на твоей драгоценной рубашке явно покажет Вашингтону твоё непосредственное участие в нашем побеге.

Нейл опустил голову и послушно дошёл до белой двери; рядом с ней, привинченная к стене, висела небольшая чёрная пластина, куда, вероятно, и следовало прикладывать карточку.

— Сначала приложить, затем открывать? — задумчиво уточник Леонхард.

— Да, — пискляво поддакнул Нейл, и Леон тут же нахмурился:

— Несколько минут назад ты говорил другое.

— Лучше сделаем так, как он говорил до этого, — протянул Петер, сжимая карточку между пальцами. — Сейчас он просто пытается обернуть партию в свою пользу.

Берлинец задумчиво кивнул и надавил на ручку; Романов подскочил к пластине и аккуратно приложил карту к ней, напряжённо прислушиваясь.

Сирена не взвыла, да и, судя по убитому виду пленника, не должна была. Леон удовлетворённо кивнул, распахнул дверь и толкнул Нейла в комнату; он, не удержавшись на ногах, упал ничком и с ненавистью посмотрел на Леонхарда, неистово задёргавшись в попытке освободиться от проводов.

Досматривать спектакль Леон не собирался, так что он закрыл дверь и, с минуту подумав, с широким замахом ударил по ручке.

Та провисла, замок щёлкнул; изнутри послышался приглушённый шум и возня. Петер — чем чёрт не шутит — приложил карточку ещё раз.

Леонхард торжествующе улыбнулся и повернулся к спутнику, протягивая ему руку.

— Давай карточку, доделаем уж нашу инсценировку.

Но Петер отступил на шаг назад, сжимая заветный предмет; нет, отдавать её Леонхарду в его планы не входило.

Один на один против бессмертного с пистолетом у него не было шансов; нужно было либо подчиняться ему, либо бежать, что Романов и собирался провернуть, пусть даже не слишком надеясь на успех.

Он сделал ещё шаг назад; Леонхард непонимающе смотрел на него, всё сильнее хмурясь, отчего лицо его, и без того не слишком доброе из-за шрама, и вовсе стало напоминать маску злого духа.

Больше не медля, Петер опрометью побежал к двери, заранее приготовив карточку и надеясь, что Леон не сразу сообразит выстрелить; в конце концов, даже военная выдержка даёт сбои?

Но побег его не удался: Леонхард не стал тратить пули, а просто догнал беглеца в несколько шагов и прыгнул на него; не устояв на ногах, Петер рухнул на пол, придавленный весом берлинца. Только тогда он и достал пистолет, уткнув его в макушку Романова.

— Это... что за, а? — он почти кричал в невероятном бешенстве. — Что за уловки?!

Петер промолчал, боясь, что его попросту пристрелят за неверный ответ — а верного в такой ситуации и быть не могло.

Впрочем, до конца дня ему вряд ли удастся протянуть — его пристрелит или бессмертный немец, или бессмертная сестра, или бессмертный похититель. Вдохнув побольше воздуха, Петер попытался скосить глаза на Леонхарда, но ничего толком увидеть не смог.

— Ты слышал, то же, что и я, — он старался говорить как можно тише, — и про мою сестру, и про собрания бессмертных... И если ты — один из тех, то с какого перепугу _я_ могу тебе доверять?

Леонхард замер — слышно было только его хриплое дыхание. Решив, что терять ему больше нечего, Романов продолжал, уткнув взгляд в пол:

— Я знаю только то, что ты не умираешь, потому что твоё тело заживляет любые раны; откуда мне знать, что ты говорил правду про себя в остальном? Как вообще можно верить тому, у кого шрам поперёк лица — такие не получают...

Договорить он не смог: Леонхард схватил его за шкирку и, поднявшись на ноги, развернул к себе и вжал в стену, держа за горло так, что трудно было дышать; лицо его было искажено такой яростью, что Петер испуганно затих, боясь пошевелиться.

— Ещё хоть одно слово про мой шрам, — он говорил вкрадчиво, но пальцы на шее Романова дрожали от нескрываемого гнева, — и я тебе что-нибудь сломаю.

Петер в страхе съёжился.

— Не смей. Говорить. О моём. Шраме, — разделяя каждое слово, прошипел он и вдруг усмехнулся. — И куда ты собрался бежать, а? К своей сестрице, которая на тебе эксперименты ставит? В гостиницу, за которой наверняка установлена слежка если не с её стороны, то со стороны американцев? У тебя выбора другого нет, кроме как верить мне.

Неожиданно он отпустил его — Петер с трудом удержался на ногах, боязливо глядя на Леонхарда — и опять направил пистолет.

— Но ты этого не хочешь; что ж, значит, придётся тебе быть под моим же конвоем. — Он вдруг понизил голос. — Я не дам тебе уйти. Я должен узнать, зачем им понадобился ты и как со всем этим связан я...

Логичное, в общем-то, желание; жаль только, что чересчур сложно осуществимое. Леонхард задумчиво махнул пистолетом в сторону другой комнаты:

— Пошли, обыщем быстро их вещи и бежим отсюда. И — вместе, — он подчёркнуто вежливо улыбнулся, — потому что больше я медлить не буду.

Петеру он явно больше не верил, да и у Романова не было желания производить впечатление раскаявшегося и осознавшего свои ошибки. В конце концов, в чем-то Леон был прав: бежать ему и вправду было некуда.

После недолгих поисков они нашли комнату, где в беспорядке были свалены вещи: четыре неоткрытых чемодана и один рюкзак, в котором ничего не оказалось.

Леонхард безапелляционно распахнул один из чемоданов и пистолетом указал Петеру на другой, поменьше. Питерец, не желая ввязываться в споры, открыл его (к его удивлению, владелец не то забыл, не то и не собирался ставить замок) и спешно стал перебирать вещи.

Тишина не нарушалась ничем, кроме шороха одежды и молний и глухого стука вдали — видимо, Нейл штурмовал дверь. «Надеюсь, он не вырвется до того, как мы уйдём», — напряжённо подумал Петер, торопливо раскрывая очередной карман и вынимая оттуда небольшой, туго завязанный чёрный мешок.

Леонхард на посторонние звуки не отвлекался и сосредоточенно потрошил уже второй чемодан; однако, услышав удивлённый вздох, переходящий во вскрик Романова, он настороженно обернулся.

Не зная, что сказать, Петер просто вывалил содержимое мешка на пол.

Это были паспорта. Русские и немецкие, американские, заграничные — их было значительно больше, чем обитателей номера.

Но хуже было не это: тот, что Петер держал в руках, был его собственным паспортом с тем единственным исключением, что по нему выходило, что владельцу двадцать пять — на два года больше, чем должно быть.

Ничего не говоря, Леонхард протянул руку за немецким. Романов заглянул ему через плечо.

Это был документ Леона, и в нём Петер, не слишком хорошо знающий берлинца, неточностей бы не нашёл.

— Посмотри... — Он ткнул пальцем в дату. — Здесь мне тридцать семь. Должно быть на два года больше.

Не сговариваясь, они начали раскрывать один паспорт за другим.

Паспортов Петера оказалось четыре, из которых три были заграничными, но среди них не было ни одного точного; там, где стояла верная дата рождения, почему-то было изменено отчество. Что удивительно, число и месяц рождения не менялись ни в одном — только год.

У Леонхарда их оказалось немногим меньше — всего три, — но и там без опечаток не обошлось. Имя ему везде писали правильно, но возраст варьировался от тридцати четырёх до сорока одного, хотя в конце концов он всё-таки обнаружил единственно верный паспорт.

Документов американцев не было вовсе — видимо, были спрятаны в другом месте.

— Зачем им столько наших поддельных паспортов? — звенящим голосом поинтересовался Петер; Леонхард невнятно выругался.

— Это не подделка... Нет, подделка, конечно, но чертовски качественная. Их не отличить от оригинала, если бы не те различия, о которых может знать только владелец и которые, в общем-то, ни на что не влияют.

— А что, ты и в подделках разбираешься? — почти не ядовито поинтересовался Романов; Леонхард отмахнулся, кажется, немного смущённо.

— Они хотели вывезти нас если не из страны, то из города. Оно и понятно: на родине у них помощников наверняка больше... — Леон потёр пальцами лоб и сгрёб паспорта в кучу, после чего запихнул их в пустой рюкзак вместе с кошельками и прочими мелочами.

— Идём отсюда, — он говорил резко, но пистолет всё-таки спрятал. — Вещи понесу я. Вдруг опять сбежишь...

Петер невпопад кивнул.

Дверь открылась так же, как и все предыдущие — с помощью карточки. Леон подозрительно посмотрел по сторонам и только затем вышел в коридор. По мнению Петера, это было излишней предосторожностью: глубокой ночью вряд ли кто-то стал бы ходить по отелю. Впрочем, в такой ситуации осторожность вряд ли могла быть чрезмерной.

Работники отеля в холле не обратили на них никакого внимания, будто ни Леонхарда, ни Романова там вовсе не было. Выскользнуть из дверей оказалось вовсе не так сложно: не было ни перестрелки, ни истеричных воплей — ничего, что выходило бы за рамки обыденности.

Улица была пуста; часы в витрине какого-то магазина показывали три ночи.

Петера жестами заставили идти впереди, хотя направлял его именно Леон — видимо, хотел держать на виду, чтобы не дать ему улизнуть. Правда, далеко они не ушли: сзади послышался звук приближающейся машины, и Леон, не особенно церемонясь, толкнул спутника в первую попавшуюся подворотню.

Машина, как мог рассмотреть Романов, была дорогой, но из-за тонированных стёкол не было видно водителя. Впрочем, сомнений в его личности не было: кто ещё, кроме Уолтера Джона, мог приехать так поздно к дверям отеля.

— Нам крупно повезло, — тихим-тихим шёпотом, почти заглушённым шумом двигателя, пробормотал Петер. Леонхард сосредоточенно кивнул.

Вашингтон выскочил из машины, бурно размахивая руками, но говоря тихо — слов было не разобрать. Из салона послышался звонкий хохот, и Вашингтон нервно выругался, после чего сел обратно, выключил двигатель и пулей вылетел из машины.

— Идём отсюда, — прошептал Леон. — Пропажу он обнаружит очень скоро, и мне не хотелось бы оставаться здесь...

— Стой. — Петер потянул его за рукав и указал на машину. — Смотри!

Как ни в чём не бывало, из неё вылез насвистывающий что-то человек лет тридцати; чёрные волосы, собранные в высокий хвост, блестели в свете фонарей, но на висках серебрилась ранняя седина. Он, видимо, просто хотел уйти, но вдруг повернулся прямо к убежищу беглецов и приветственно махнул рукой. Петер почувствовал, как берлинец осторожно тянется к пистолету.

Впрочем, Силайо — а это, по всей видимости, был именно он — не собирался им угрожать. Он ещё раз рассмеялся, достал из кармана ключи, позвенел ими неприятно громко, положил на крышу машины, развернулся и пошёл в ту же сторону, откуда приехал Уолтер.

Как только он скрылся из виду, Леонхард подскочил к машине и поднял ключи; никаких брелоков на них не было.

— Он же не мог отдать ключи предателю... — растерянно пробормотал он, сжимая находку.

— Зато предатель их мог стащить, — задумчиво сказал Петер, постукивая по капоту пальцами, и внимательно посмотрел на спутника. — Можно попробовать её завести. Чем чёрт, в конце концов, не шутит...

То, что у чёрта появилось вполне осязаемая человеческая личина, молчаливо, но единогласно было принято не обсуждать: машина и в самом деле завелась.

За руль сел Леонхард и, едва оказавшись на месте водителя, погнал автомобиль так быстро, как только можно было; к счастью, дороги были пустынны, и за время пути им встретилось всего одна или две машины.

— Куда мы едем? — тихо спросил Петер, когда они отъехали подальше от проклятого отеля. Леонхард задумчиво покачал головой:

— Понятия не имею, но явно не к тебе и не ко мне домой — там всё ещё должна быть Прасковья. Если она, конечно, ещё не забила тревогу... — Он немного помолчал. — На самом деле, можем заехать к Мартину. Он, конечно, пьянчуга, но переночевать у него можно...

— К твоему кузену? — Леонхард кивнул, и Петер еле слышно вздохнул. — Ну поехали, — пожал плечами он: у него, в отличие от Леона, ближайшее убежище находилось на многие тысячи километров к северу, да и там вряд ли ему дали бы пожить спокойно. — Далеко он живёт?

— Не особенно, всего в паре минут езды.

— Вези.

Опять накатывали сонливость и усталость — в машине Петера тянуло спать и в те времена, когда он не бегал постоянно от какой-то невидимой угрозы. Кажется, он в самом деле ненадолго отключился, но его тут же распихали.

Машина стояла на светофоре на широкой улице; Леонхард указывал на тротуар с противоположной стороны.

— Посмотри только...

Несмотря на тёмные стёкла, Прасковью Петер узнал тут же: она была в прежней одежде, только накинула на плечи свою мягкую шубку и яростно спорила с каким-то человеком немногим выше её; его Романов не видел никогда и недоумённо уставился на Леонхарда.

— Это Март... — сдавленно проговорил он; светофор загорелся жёлтым.

В груди Петера разгорелось отчаяние: последнее место, где они могли спокойно провести ночь, оказалось небезопасным. Едва Леон увидел зелёный свет, он рванул с места; спорщики так и не обратили на машину внимания, что, наверное, было к лучшему.

Несколько кварталов проехали в молчании; тихо играло радио, и Петеру не хотелось делать его громче. Каждый напряжённо обдумывал план действий; не могли же они всю ночь и после дни напролёт кататься на украденной машине по городу!

— Уезжать надо, — решительно сказал питерец; Леонхард кивнул:

— Надо. Вот только куда? Родственников в Германии у меня нет, — он вопросительно взглянул на спутника, — как и у тебя, я думаю.

— А... отсюда далеко до аэропорта? — Петер уткнулся носом в окно; ему показалось, что он узнаёт места, мимо которых они проезжали. Даже трамвайные рельсы и трамвайная остановка с единственным фонарём...

— Нет, — Леон впервые за долгое время улыбнулся, — но поездка будет достаточно долгой... — он опять посерьёзнел, — особенно если учитывать, что за нами хвост.

Всё, что смог Петер, это схватиться за голову:

— Только не опять!

— Нет, серьёзно, посмотри: вон та, — берлинец ткнул пальцем в зеркало заднего вида, — чёрная машина встречалась нам уже трижды и никак не желает отставать, хотя я изрядно попетлял, пока доехал до кузена.

Стёкла у неё были тонированные, как и у машины Вашингтона, да и весь вид её соответствовал стереотипам зловещего шпиона.

— Попытаемся оторваться? — поинтересовался Петер, но Леонхард пренебрежительно фыркнул:

— Как ты себе это представляешь? Четвёртый час утра, город пустой. Даже если нам как-то удастся от него скрыться, он нас найдёт банально по звуку.

— А если это не он, а... — начал было Петер, хихикнув, но немец закатил глава, надавив на педаль газа:

— Вот только ещё одной твоей Вильгельмины нам не хватало!

Некоторое время две машины ехали почти рядом; кто бы ни был за рулём, но он определённо хотел показать, что назойливо их преследует. Петер, не зная, чем заняться, на всякий случай записал её номер — вдруг пригодится, если им удастся доказать, что преследователь — злоумышленник, и обратиться в полицию.

Надежда-то умирает последней.

На одном из поворотов машина вдруг исчезла в одной из небольших улочек, и уже через несколько минут, чуть-чуть не доехав до широкой дороги, берлинец остановился и выехал на обочину.

— Что такое? — взволнованно спросил Петер; Леонхард криво и грустно усмехнулся:

— У нас с тобой груз подделок с собой, забыл? Надо бы избавиться от них, хотя бы от части.

Немного подумав, Романов кивнул и вышел из машины вслед за спутником, он достал из рюкзака паспорта, ещё раз просмотрел их и протянул Петеру веер его документов:

— Выбирай, какой больше нравится, остальное бросай здесь.

Петер недоумённо поднял брови:

— А если их тут обнаружат? Место ведь достаточно оживлённое...

— Если их найдут, то один из владельцев — труп, а другой — студент-шахматист, не тянущий на звание контрабандиста, — съязвил Леон. Петер грустно усмехнулся, отдал ему тот, который отличался от истины только отчеством, и бросил их в небольшую канаву около дороги. Туда же вскоре отправились и лишние документы Леонхарда.

Постояв немного над скромной могилой американских подделок, Леон задумчиво пнул на них комок снега и вздохнул.

— Думаю, надо сменить улицу. Эта — одна из основных, по которым можно добраться до аэропорта... Тут нас точно должны поджидать.

Петер пожал плечами: дескать, делай, что хочешь.

Сев в машину, Леонхард подъехал к небольшому ответвлению дороги и съехал на каменную мостовую, лежащую между небольшими двух- и трёхэтажными коттеджами; здесь было сравнительно темно и тихо, так что Леон ехал медленно, стараясь не наделать шума. Даже радио выключил совсем — на вкус Петера, всё-таки параноидально.

Они ехали так около пяти минут, после чего улочка начала петлять, и в конце концов, как чувствовал Петер, считая повороты, сделала круг; через четверть часа они выехали на ту же улицу, по которой ехали изначально.

— Видимо, не судьба, — сонно фыркнул Петер. Леон, выругавшись, стронулся с места и вдруг резко затормозил — его спутник чуть не влетел носом в лобовое стекло; спас только ремень.

— Какого...

— Взгляни только.

Канавка, в которую они сбросили «балласт», оказалась немного позади; около неё остановилась чёрная машина (Петер сверил номера — та самая), и из неё вышел мужчина, видимо, заметивший следы шин на обочине.

Он был азиатом; длинные тёмные волосы были сколоты на затылке.

— Что ж мне так везёт на длинноволосых преследователей, а... — Леонхард покачал головой, и Петер несильно его пихнул, чувствуя обиду от такого наименования.

Впрочем, больше он ничего сделать не успел, удивлённо и испуганно взирая на то, что творил мужчина. Он вдруг усмехнулся и, стараясь не запачкать ботинки в мокром грязном снеге, спустился к канавке.

Нервы Леонхарда не выдержали, и он практически на запрещённой скорости выехал на улицу и помчался прочь от места преступления; Романов не сдержался и оглянулся.

Азиат смотрел им вслед, сжимая документы, и, кажется, хохотал во всё горло.

Через несколько километров Леон сбавил скорость: чем больше они приближались к аэропорту, тем оживлённее становились дороги: мир вокруг самолётов был всегда в движении. Но Петеру было куда спокойнее ехать в окружении разноцветных автомобилей; в конце концов, не могли они все быть его преследователями.

Подъехав к точке назначения, оба беглеца испытали ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение; никаких подозрительных машин вокруг не наблюдалось, так что, можно сказать, они оторвались.

— Покупаем билеты на ближайший рейс, так? — уточнил Петер, пока Леонхард парковался.

— Ага, — он сосредоточенно кивнул, — в точку. — Неожиданно немец озорно ухмыльнулся. — Как думаешь, если мы оставим машину на платной парковке и не оплатим, Уолтер сильно расстроится?

— Определённо. — Петер улыбнулся в ответ и вышел из автомобиля, не переставая улыбаться. Свобода была неожиданно близко.

Краткий досмотр вещей при входе проблем не представил; уезжающие с одним рюкзаком на двоих, полупустым к тому же, выглядели довольно странно, но не слишком экстраординарно и подозрительно.

Пока Петер осматривал огромное помещение, где они оказались, сверху зазвучал приятный, но торопливый женский голос:

«Началась регистрация на рейс Берлин-Киев...»

— Вот! — Леонхард поднял палец. — То, что надо. Пошли, приобретём себе места. Надеюсь, они там ещё остались...

Приветливая девушка на кассе была, кажется, вовсе не удивлена тем, что двое мужчин решили приобрести билеты так поздно; правда, названная ей сумма заставила Петера закашляться. Леонхард оказался сдержаннее и только молча достал кошелёк, стащенный из номера, и оплатил покупку из него. К счастью, евро там оказалось столько же, сколько долларов.

Получив билеты, он проворчал что-то и выложил остатки себе в карман:

— Меня напрягает пользование чужим кошельком.

— А чужими деньгами — нет?

— Нет.

«Вот же немцы...» — удивился Петер, когда внезапно, сделав всего несколько шагов, на кого-то налетел.

— Вы бы поосторожнее... Ох, герр Леонхард, какими судьбами?

Лицо берлинца вытянулось, да и сам Петер испуганно отпрянул: перед ними стоял смущённо улыбающийся Льерт.

— Да вот... — Леон не нашёлся, что сказать, но Романов среагировал быстрее:

— Он согласился проводить меня. Приходится уехать...

— Ясно, ясно, — мужчина важно покивал и вдруг улыбнулся не то грустно, не то мечтательно, — а я вот сестру жду. На два часа рейс задержали, представляете? Я тут скоро стоя усну.

— Жаль слышать, — вежливо кивнул Леонхард. — Но нам всё равно пора идти.

— Доброй ночи, — ещё раз вздохнул Льерт и отвернулся; но когда Петер, ведомый интуицией, обернулся, успел заметить, как он потянулся за телефоном и быстро набрал какой-то номер.

— Алло, Прасковья?.. — расслышал он в гуле прибывших и отъезжающих людей.

Леонхард сорвался на бег.


	10. 10.

Было холодно. Петер, так и не сменивший одежду на какую-то потеплее, мерз, но пытался не подавать виду; впрочем, сдерживаемый стук зубов наверняка выдавал его с головой. Леон, правда, делал вид, что не замечает этого. Такое расположение дел устраивало обоих.

Киев был засыпан разве что не до самых крыш; зима выдалась снежная. Петер больше не испытывал от этого радости: пробираться по сугробам за невозможно лёгким и выносливым немцем было трудно, и только подозрительность Леона не давала ему бросить спутника. Думал наверняка, стоит оставить его одного – побежит жаловаться сестрице…

Леонхард, разумеется, не высказывал Петеру своего мнения о появлении Льерта, но то прекрасно читалось в выражении его лица. Питерец не жаждал ему что-то доказывать – все равно не поверит, захваченный своей возлюбленной паранойей.

В самолёте Леон глаз не сомкнул, подозрительно оглядывая то конкретно Петера, то разом всех пассажиров; только несколько раз за часы полета он отошёл от спутника, да и то, скорее всего, чтобы проверить, не появилось ли кого нового, лишнего или знакомого на борту.

\- В самом деле думаешь, что они могли прокрасться на самолёт _посреди полета_? – недовольно пробурчал Петер после одной из отлучек. Леон не взглянул на него, но, тем не менее, ответил, пускай и заметно колебался:

\- От моего кузена всего ожидать можно.

И усмехнулся так ядовито, что больше Петер общения с ним не жаждал.

Но сколько бы взаимной подозрительности не влилось в их общение, оба понимали, что им некуда деваться друг от друга; у Леонхарда, по его же заверениям, знакомых русских или украинцев не было, а все друзья Петера были их с Прасковьей общими, а значит – втянутыми в эту чертовщину.

Деваться некуда… Паранойя… Да ещё и проклятые сугробы! Петер протяжно, сквозь зубы выдохнул. Хуже некуда.

И голодно ещё, зараза…

Стоило задуматься о том, когда у Петера был последний прием пищи, как в тот же миг гулко заворчало в животе. К счастью, на едва подсвеченных утренними сумерками улицах ещё было мало людей, и никто не обратил на позывы невольно голодающего внимания.

Кроме Леона.

Он остановился на полушаге, и если бы Петер не тащился позади, то обязательно врезался бы в него; он неприязненно глянул на немца, смотрящего на него со спокойным интересом. Как будто не знает, что люди умеют хотеть есть!

Внезапно Леонхард улыбнулся тоскливо:

\- Прежде, чем на меня с такой ненавистью смотреть, не забывай, что ты сегодня хотя бы немного спал. – Он отвернулся и махнул рукой в сторону тускло, сиротливо светящейся надписи «Продукты». – Думаю, действительно стоит купить еды.

Петер криво улыбнулся ему в спину вместо ответа. Надо же, господин надсмотрщик решил проявить милосердие!..

Под хруст киевского снега и тягостное молчание не верилось, что его с Леонхардом может связать что-то крепче общей беды; удастся сбежать – уйдет, не прощаясь, каждый. «Когда все это кончится, я не хочу его больше видеть. Никогда».

Будто прочитав по лицу направление его мыслей, Леон не дал Петеру остаться снаружи, несмотря на размер магазина. В комнатушке было холодно и тесно, а ещё невыносимо пахло едой – у питерца мигом потекли слюнки; сонная, не то только что пришедшая, не то собиравшаяся уходить женщина заворчала на них, но от прибыли отказаться не смогла.

Впрочем, прибыль ту назвать большой не смог бы даже бездомный. В магазин свежую еду ещё не завезли, а старую почти раскупили; Леон взял палку колбасы, пару яблок и довольно старый хлеб. Петер был рад и этому; доверенные ему покупки он прижал к себе крепче, чем прижимал ночами женщин, и сам усмехнулся такой страсти.

«Наверное, такого со мной не было с самого универа, - подумалось. – Да и тогда вряд ли. До чего нормального человека Германия доводит…»

Мысль заметно подняла настроение. Петер дотронулся холодной рукой до плеча немца; тот резко обернулся.

\- Я не думаю, - тихо проговорил его спутник, - что есть смысл есть на ходу. Все равно что ты, что я понятия не имеем, где находимся, так что торопиться куда-то смысла нет.

Леон колебался.

\- Ну давай хотя бы сделаем вид, что все в порядке!..

Он со вздохом махнул рукой и сдался:

\- Ладно. Но недолго – пока не рассветет нормально.

Они быстро обнаружили небольшой сквер – деревья, красиво подсвеченные фонарями, тяжело гнулись под тяжестью снега. Единственная скамейка, впрочем, была почти чистой – тонкий слой только что выпавшего снега был не в счёт. Видимо, местечко было у местных популярным.

Петер поначалу сел на самый краешек скамейки – немца стеснять (касаться) не хотелось. Но оказалось, что вокруг, если не двигаться, неприятно холодно; юношу снова охватила крупная дрожь, и он почти невольно прижался к присевшему Леонхарду. Тот удивлённо на него покосился, считая, что Петер этого не заметит, но смолчал.

Незаметным движением руки он выудил из кармана холодно сверкнувший в жёлтом свете предмет. Юноша невольно ахнул и улыбнулся:

\- Ты притащил его с собой?

\- Это – вещественное доказательство, - спокойно проговорил Леонхард, распаковывая колбасу. – И, к тому же, он дорог мне как память.

Петер не стал уточнять, когда, как и зачем он взял с собой скальпель – лишь со скупой иронией усмехнулся тому, что немецкая душа все же не стерпела кровавых пятен на лезвии, и теперь оно сверкало, будто новое.

Леону не потребовалось много времени, чтобы состряпать три бутерброда – Петер поначалу удивился нечетному числу, но спросить по поводу распределения блюд не успел: немец молча отдал ему всё, а сам с тоскливой меланхолией вгрызся в яблоко. Петер нахмурился.

\- Нет, колбаса не отравленная. - Леонхард усмехнулся. – Просто не люблю мясо. И не ем.

Он отвернулся, но Петер ещё с секунду задержал на нем взгляд. Снова мелькнуло в грустном изуродованном лице что-то неуловимо знакомое – как тогда, в первую встречу; так же горели фонари неприятным жёлтым светом…

Петер потёр лоб и помотал головой, пытаясь прогнать боль, заломившую виски. Леонхард не повернулся, и юноша поспешил приступить к трапезе.

Ел с аппетитом, сдерживая порывы заглотить бутерброды целиком, не жуя. Леонхард смаковал яблоко, изредка откусывая крупные куски. Разговаривать все ещё не хотелось, но молчание перестало быть тяжёлым, заменившись сытой, спокойной тишиной.

Надо было обсудить маршрут, найти жильё или билеты дальше в неизвестность; но Петер, прикрыв глаза, не хотел думать об этом сейчас. Сейчас наконец-то живот перестал его терзать голодной болью, и мигом полегчало и душе.

Юноша отметил, что Леон, глядя на него, криво улыбнулся и рукой зачесал уже изрядно спутавшиеся волосы назад. Снова потянулся за исчезнувшим в кармане скальпелем – собирался приготовить добавки…

Вдалеке послышался резкий визг шин - кто-то ударил по тормозам, разорвав тихий гул понемногу просыпающихся окраин Киева режущим ухо шумом. Оба спутника вздрогнули, но звук был далёким, да и за деревьями все равно ничего разглядеть бы не удалось.

Леонхард, впрочем, крепче сжал лезвие, не отворачивая лица от направления звука. «Паранойя», - сверкнуло в голове Петера. Устало нахмурившись, он дотронулся до плеча Леона, но тот покачал головой и тихо, сквозь зубы прошипел:

\- В нашу сторону едут…

Он быстро встал, неожиданно теплой ладонью отведя руку Петера, и крепко сжал в другой скальпель. Юноша нахохлился – без утеплителя в виде немецкого бока холод набросился на него с утроенным рвением.

Он не смог забыть о морозе, даже когда его ослепило фарами выехавшей из-за угла машины; Леон сощурился и вдруг, пошатнувшись, отступил на шаг. Не смог выкинуть его из головы и тогда, когда свет погас, как будто водителю не хотелось доставлять неудобство одиноким зрителям. Машина была черная.

Стекло опустилось, и из него высунулось ехидное лицо азиата. Он усмехнулся, повернулся к Леону и изобразил нечто среднее между отдаванием чести и дружелюбным помахиванием рукой; прежде, чем кто-то успел среагировать, он спрятался обратно внутри машины и ударил по газам. Машина взвыла; Леон, будто окаменевший, сделал было шаг вслед за уезжающей машиной, но тут же остановился вновь. Петер отметил, что номера машины были те же, что и в Берлине.

Холодно было до стука зубов – до заледеневших эмоций. Юноша отметил, что не чувствует не то что испуга – даже простого удивления.

Спокойно он встал и подошёл ко все ещё стоящему неподвижно Леонхарду. Отметил, что рука у него трясется, а пальцы сжимают скальпель до побелевших костяшек. Обернулся в сторону, где скрылась машина.

Не уйти. Не спрятаться.

\- Он ещё и издевается, - Леона заметно колотило, причем, в отличие от Петера, едва ли от холода, - ещё и!.. – Он в ярости швырнул жалобно звякнувший скальпель в сторону и снова сжал кулаки; лицо его было искажено бешенством. – Насколько же… эти уверены…

Юноша ожидал, что спутник сейчас повернется к нему и примется обвинять, но вместо этого тот лишь зло выдохнул сквозь зубы – гнев вышел густым облаком пара – и, развернувшись на пятках, поднял лезвие. Петер прикрыл глаза.

\- Куда теперь? – спросил он совсем тихо, себя практически не слыша – слова перекрывал звон в ушах. Леон снова глянул на следы шин, провел рукой по лицу, будто пытаясь снять с себя наваждение; впрочем, ни следы, ни Киев, ни даже Петер не исчезли долой с его глаз.

\- Куда угодно, - горько усмехнулся он. – Куда, черт возьми, угодно…

Леон быстро сгреб их немногочисленное добро в охапку и отдал его безвольно стоящему, заледеневшему Петеру; осмотрел его, покачав головой, но ничего не сказал – только снова с тоской и злостью усмехнулся.

Короткая передышка совсем худо сказалась на способности Петера быстро передвигаться: страх, смешавшись с только усилившейся от недостаточного отдыха усталостью, ударил в ноги, и юноша плелся за Леоном даже медленнее, чем раньше. Тот больше не вырывался вперёд и шел рядом, позволяя спутнику задавать темп ходьбы, а сам поминутно оглядывался, будто черный автомобиль мог спрятаться в тенях. Впрочем, они вдвоем не таились и шли по хорошо освещенной улице.

Петер не стал задавать вопрос, да ответ ему и не требовался: больше им нечего было терять. Да и вся эта прогулка больше напоминала похоронную процессию... Он выдавил из себя усмешку собственной попытке шутить.

В таком настроении они прошли несколько улиц, но машина так и не показалась; впрочем, как показывала практика, это значило лишь то, что преследователям поднадоело наблюдать за своей дичью, глядя той практически в глаза.

Но через полчаса Леонхард остановил его прикосновением к плечу и подошёл к краю тротуара, выставив руку; Петер изумлённо поднял брови. Не думает же он поймать похитителя… Нет, конечно, нет.

Но кто их, этих немцев, разберёт...

Вдалеке послышался шум мотора, и через минуту на улицу выехал одинокий автомобиль. Не черный - серебристо-серый, снизу покрытый изрядным слоем грязи; на крыше гордо сверкали в свете фонарей шашечки.

Такси затормозило возле Леонхарда, все ещё строго и внимательно осматривавшего ее, но все же, отметил Петер, несколько расслабившегося. Будто колеблясь, высунулся водитель – невысокий азиат с аккуратно уложенными короткими волосами. Совсем не похожий на преследователя, кроме разреза глаз да цвета волос - Петер вздохнул с облегчением. По лицу водителя ничего нельзя было прочесть, будто перед ними оказался настоящий буддийский монах.

\- Прошу прощения, - негромко начал Леонхард, опустив одну руку в карман, - вы сейчас свободны?

Мужчина хмыкнул, склонив голову и исподлобья, с интересом рассматривая лицо Леона. Петер вздрогнул, будто где-то рядом сверкнула молния. Но водитель тут же отвёл глаза и кивнул:

\- Вы эти улицы вообще видели? Странно, что в воскресенье вообще хоть кому-то куда-то надо. – Он снова поднял глаза на Леона, и по лицу его нельзя было что-то прочитать. – А вам куда?

\- В центр, - быстро проговорил Петер, стараясь не смотреть на руку спутника; терзало смутное, но неприятное подозрение, что между пальцев он заметит блеск металла. – И чем скорее, тем лучше.

Водитель снова кивнул и сел обратно в машину; спутники расположились на заднем сидении. В машине было тепло – почти жарко; Петер жадно втянул в себя нагретый воздух, кинул на разделившее их с Леоном место продукты и, обхватив себя руками, прислонился щекой к холодному стеклу. Леонхард все так же настороженно смотрел в лобовое стекло и расслабляться себе не давал.

Будто чувствуя и разделяя его напряжение, водитель сорвался с места; Петер тихо охнул от неожиданности. Наверное, он ехал на самой грани разрешённой скорости – впрочем, Петер не учился на права и точных цифр не знал. По лицам окружающих он ничего понять не смог; ну что за соревнование по нечитаемости!..

Несколько кварталов проехали быстро и молча – только шумел мотор. Мимо пролетали однотипные многоэтажки, одинаковые во всех уголках бывших Советов; в некоторых окнах уже загорелся теплый, жёлтый свет, и будто в противовес этому Петер попытался закутаться ещё теплее. Холод никак не хотел уходить из вен.

Снова клонило в сон; от жара, которым дышал кондиционер, начинало тошнить, а усталость последних дней заставляла глаза закрываться. Ведь хотя бы поездка до центра может быть спокойной?

Рассудок мутило. Картины за окном все больше расплывались, дробились; шум машины в ушах стихал. Мысли метались от черной машины к сестре, а от сестры – к бутербродам и почему-то гитаре; смешивались с желтым светом фонарей и жалящим щеку холодом стекла и мерцали цветовыми пятнами.

Кажется, на несколько минут он действительно отключился; во всяком случае, первое, что Петер почувствовал ясно, был резкий толчок и ощущение впившегося в кожу ремня. Он поднял голову, с трудом разлепив глаза, и посмотрел в лобовое стекло. Громко вздохнул, едва сдержав готовое вырваться ругательство.

\- Вы, кажется, знакомца встретили, - невозмутимо отметил водитель, не оборачиваясь к пассажирам. Леон язвительно выдохнул что-то по-немецки. Петер согласно хмыкнул.

Такси стояло на перекрестке – уже несколько более оживлённом, но все равно сравнивать это с часом пик было нельзя. Прямо напротив них стояла уже знакомая черная тонированная машина, задумчиво мигая поворотником.

Это уже напоминало откровенный цирк. Петер потёр все ещё ноющую от резкой остановки шею – и вдруг замер, подозрительно взглянув на водителя.

\- Вы не могли бы водить поаккуратнее? – осторожно проговорил он, красноречиво глядя на Леонхарда. Тот не повел и бровью, но понимающе склонил голову. – Неужели вы не знаете, что здесь есть поворот?

\- Извиняюсь. – Таксист спокойно кивнул. – Просто удивительное для этого времени количество людей на улице.

\- А зачем же вы тогда ездите в такое время?

\- Работа у меня такая, - он пожал плечами, - надо, знаете ли, кормить семью… Если б вы только знали, как у меня много детей! – Вопреки его жалобным словам, на лице на мгновение мелькнула ядовитая усмешка. Впрочем, она исчезла так быстро, что Петер не мог утверждать с уверенностью, не показалось ли ему спросонья.

Черная машина повернула; азиат, к счастью, не стал повторять свой трюк с приветствием из окна. Леонхард откинулся назад, задумавшись. Таксист спокойно переключил передачу и поехал вперёд; немец вперил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. Петер догадывался, что он пытался там высмотреть.

Долго ждать не пришлось – преследователь выехал с параллельной улицы всего через четверть часа. Водитель с интересом прищурился, но комментировать не стал. Его спокойствие начинало откровенно бесить.

\- Послушайте, - в голосе Леонхарда прозвенело раздражение, - вы не могли бы ускориться? Этот хвост нам точно ни к чему.

\- Хвост?.. – переспросил азиат будто в задумчивости, но тут же кивнул и нажал на газ. Это, естественно, помогло не сильно.

\- А как вы отнесётесь к небольшому нарушению правил за некую денежную сумму?.. – поинтересовался Петер, переглянувшись со спутником. Таксист, не задумываясь, хитро улыбнулся и пожал плечами:

\- Как же я могу отказаться? Мне же нужно кормить детей.

Леон сунул ему несколько банкнот, не вглядываясь в их номинал. Судя по всему, сумма была достаточная: водитель наконец ускорился по-настоящему, и красивые дома, понемногу начинавшие сменять унылые многоэтажки, смазались в быстро пролетающие мимо пятна.

К несчастью, преследователь не чурался нарушением всех возможных правил и без лишних спецэффектов поднял скорость до такой же. Петер сумрачно подумал, что этому типу ничего не стоило перегнать старенькое такси и перекрыть ему дорогу, но он продолжал оставаться позади.

Теперь они мчались по медленно просыпающимся улицам вдвоем с похитителем. Петер отметил, что чувствует себя уже не в центре заговора, а в третьесортном американском боевике, которому до того не хватало только автомобильной погони.

Правда, таксист все же не был профессиональным каскадером и в повороты в заносе не входил – ну да, ну да, жить хотел и кормить своих многочисленных детей. Киевские улицы быстро сменяли одна другую; центр города они обогнули по дуге, не заезжая в хитросплетения старых проспектов. Петер с тоской проводил торчащие вдалеке золотые купола, мелькнувшие и тут же скрывшиеся.

Ехали быстро. Водитель сосредоточенно крутил руль, не предпринимая, впрочем, особых попыток спрятаться от преследователя – да и негде было. Леонхард молчал, но бьющаяся на виске венка говорила за него.

Петер с неудовольствием отметил, что погони кажутся весёлыми только на экране кино. Впрочем, возможно, для полноты ощущений не хватало стрельбы. Такое ощущение, что вся эта гонка должна была оказывать лишь психологический эффект: преследователь не пытался их остановить и уж тем более убить, и едва ли это объяснялось лишь тем, что они нужны были _этим_ живыми.

Петер наклонился к Леону и негромко, тоскливо проговорил:

\- Это совершенно бессмысленно. Мы просто тянем время.

\- Предлагаешь сдаться? – Несмотря на выражение лица, голос Леона был спокоен. Петер пожал плечами:

\- А что ещё мы можем сделать? Он нас выматывает, как дичь. Мы все равно не сможем вечно сидеть в машине…

\- Ну, если у вас есть достаточно денег…

Леонхард цыкнул на таксиста и с тоской глянул в окно. Шумно вздохнул, потерев глаза пальцами; за домами небо становилось все светлее.

\- Не хочу, - сказал он, не поворачиваясь, и зло сплюнул: – Чтоб их всех!.. Если бы было место, куда он бы за нами не последовал…

Вдруг его лицо изменилось. Глаза закрылись, губы растянулись в спокойную и оттого пугающую улыбку; Петер напрягся. Не хватало ещё, чтобы и Леонхард умом тронулся. Немец неторопливо наклонился к водителю:

\- Прошу прощения, - он говорил почти безмятежно, - вы же работаете не только в черте Киева, верно? Сможете отвести за город?

Таксист кивнул.

\- А в Чернобыль отвезете?

Таксист так удивился, что перепутал педали и резко остановился; Петер сжал зубы, чтобы стерпеть боль уже в плече. Преследователь тоже явно не ожидал такого и, хотя и попытался затормозить, боднул такси; водитель выругался сквозь зубы, откашлялся и повернулся к Леонхарду.

\- Что?

Вместо ответа немец достал из кармана кошелек Уолтера и кинул его азиату на колени. Тот задумчиво открыл его и пальцем дотронулся до толстой пачки долларов. Автомобиль позади будто недовольно мигнул аварийными огнями; водитель в ответ фыркнул, и Петер, не выдержав, полуистерически расхохотался.

\- Нет, вы знаете, не смогу, - с тоской протянул азиат, но тут же добавил: - Разве что до Припяти… и то только до границы зоны отчуждения.

\- Подойдёт, - так же невозмутимо кивнул Леонхард и откинулся назад. Дождавшись, пока мотор снова наберёт обороты, Петер наклонился к самому его уху и осторожно поинтересовался:

\- А ты… кхм… уверен в верности своего решения?

Леон пожал плечами:

\- Если нам повезет – у них только верхушка… - он не договорил, показав глазами на невозмутимого азиата; Петер кивнул, поняв, что о бессмертии при чужаках немец говорить не хочет. – И мы выгадаем какое-то время, пока они будут решать, достаточно ли опасна опасная зона, чтобы нас там искать.

\- Переформулирую вопрос: ты уверен в верности своего решения относительно _меня?_

Здесь Леонхард помолчал чуть дольше и заговорил совсем еле слышно:

\- Я… могу просить тебя только поверить мне: ты будешь в безопасности. У меня нет доказательств или чего-то ещё, но…

Он замолчал, отвернувшись; вопреки обыкновению, он не усмехался. Петер хотел было с холодной злостью высказать все, что он думает о его обещаниях, но в голову снова пришла Прасковья в старинном наряде и то мечущееся по подсознанию чувство доверия, и неожиданно для себя медленно кивнул.

\- Хорошо. – Он, немного поколебавшись, нервно сцепил пальцы и добавил: - В конце концов, в Припяти мы можем просто разойтись в разные стороны и больше никогда не встречаться…

Леонхард не ответил.

***

Ехали долго. На окраине города преследователь начал отставать, а затем и вовсе свернул обратно в сторону центра, и больше Петеру его различить в потоке уезжающих из Киева машин не удалось. Вскоре после его исчезновения Леонхард дал себе заснуть, нервно сжимая пальцами ремень безопасности; Петер какое-то время оглядывал неизменный заснеженный пейзаж за окном и понемногу задремал сам.

Когда он в следующий раз открыл глаза, солнце уже встало; его свет пробивался сквозь плотные белые облака. Таксист глянул на него в зеркало заднего вида и буднично сообщил:

\- Хорошо, что вы проснулись. Скоро приедем.

\- Хорошо. – Петер вздрогнул: Леон, казавшийся спящим, открыл глаза и ответил за него. Поневоле юноша задумался, сколько же немцу в действительности удалось урвать часов сна. Леонхард с хрустом размял шею и неловко потянулся.

Трафик заметно уменьшился. Вокруг дороги мелькали небольшие деревни в десяток обветшалых домов; чем ближе к Чернобыльской зоне – тем меньше их оставалось.

Минуты в молчании тянулись медленно. Спутники съели остатки завтрака, не особенно утолив голод; впрочем, пришлось удовлетвориться малым. В конце концов, автомобиль съехал на обочину, и таксист красноречиво выключил двигатель.

\- Все, дальше идите сами. – Он отнял руку от руля и впервые за весь путь повернулся к пассажирам лицом. – Я не хочу рисковать своей шкурой в поисках того, что таится в этом лесу.

Ему никто не ответил. Едва выйдя из машины, Леонхард размял спину и руки и быстро взглянул на Петера. Тот подошёл ближе, и они вдвоем вошли в тень укутанного снегом леса, стараясь не утонуть в нечищенных сугробах.

Если бы они обернулись, то увидели бы, как водитель вышел из машины вслед за ними, набрал по телефону короткое сообщение и, облокотившись о капот, стал меланхолично потягивать воду из литровой бутылки. Через десять минут к нему подъехал так хорошо знакомый спутникам черный джип. Его водитель вышел не сразу.

\- Спасибо, эта погоня была весьма ярким впечатлением в моей жизни, - он отдал короткий поклон, ядовито улыбаясь, - хотя я и не понимаю ее причин.

Его собеседник молча кивнул на лес.

\- Я же простой таксист, друг мой. Выполняю то, за что мне хорошо платят. – Он громко хмыкнул. – Больше интересно другое: зачем твоему драгоценному понадобилось в Чернобыль…

\- Куда?.. Ты шутишь! – Он глянул в сторону леса, нахмурившись. – Видимо, у него опять помутнение рассудка. Ладно, поехали – пусть Прасковья с этими полудурками разбирается. Уже предвкушаю, в каком бешенстве она будет… - Мужчина мечтательно зажмурился и махнул рукой; через несколько минут ни серебристого такси, ни черного джипа на дороге уже не было.

К счастью, этого разговора ни Петер, ни Леонхард не слышали.


End file.
